Memories
by Kuro-hagi
Summary: Kagami, Aomine. Deux hommes, amoureux, complices, heureux. Comment continuer à vivre lorsqu'on ne reconnait plus l'autre ? Comment le réapprivoiser et garder cet amour ?
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 04/07/2018

 **Genre:** Drama – Hurt/Comfort - Yaoi

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** Me revoilà avec Kagami et Aomine auxquels j'ai osé faire des infidélités en juin pour Kise. Oh my god… Plaignez vous auprès de Peri c'est de sa faute tout ça !

Bref, j'en reviens enfin à mes chouchous ! Ce n'est pas un OS… Il y aura 3 ou 4 chapitres je pense. Je m'excuse d'avance pour celles qui attendaient 'Road Trip' promis je n'oublie pas ce projet… Mais celui-ci était plus avancé !

Ce n'est pas très original pour une fois comme 'style'. Pour l'instant, il n'y a même pas de _lemon_ (je vous vois dans le fond les déçu(e)s XD bande de pervers(es)). C'est un peu triste, un peu joyeux… J'avais envie de parler de la construction de la relation entre Kagami et Aomine d'une manière différente.

J'espère que vous apprécierez !

Bonne lecture

 **Remerciements :** Merci à PerigrinTouque pour sa relecture, ses conseils avisés, ses encouragements (surtout les encouragements) ! Et Merci pour l'illustration !

* * *

 **\- Memories -**

Taiga attendait. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps, mais il attendait. Les médecins avaient promis qu'il se réveillerait. Alors, il avait en quelque sorte mis sa vie en pause. Il avait posé des congés. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'abandonner son équipe comme ça. Il était toujours le premier volontaire pour faire des heures supplémentaires, remplacer des collègues absents. Il avait un sens du devoir et un professionnalisme exemplaire. Mais cette fois il avait déserté. Il n'avait aucun remords. Ils viendraient sûrement plus tard, quand il sera réveillé. Mais pour l'instant, il ne pouvait pas quitter son chevet. Il attendait. Il avait refusé de quitter l'hôpital. Il devait rester près de lui. Tout juste il avait accepté de le laisser quelques minutes avec l'un de leurs amis communs le temps de se laver rapidement. Il n'avait pratiquement rien mangé non plus. Il attendait qu'il se réveille, tenant sa main. Il avait besoin d'être près de lui. Parfois, il osait caresser son visage où les ecchymoses commençaient à s'estomper. Il lui arrivait de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes en versant quelques larmes et plus récemment il appuyait sa tête sur le ventre Daiki, glissait une main sous le drap et sous la chemise d'hôpital pour caresser son ventre. Il avait tellement envie de le toucher. Son corps, la douceur de sa peau et son odeur lui manquaient. Il avait besoin de le toucher pour se rassurer de la réalité de son existence. Il voulait entendre sa voix, son rire. Il voulait sentir son souffle sur sa nuque. Il voulait sentir sa poitrine se réchauffer par les émotions, que la voix chaude de Daiki murmurant au creux de son oreille, réveillaient.

 **.**

 **" _Tadaima_.**

 **- _Okaeri_."**

 **Taiga fit glisser les oignons fraîchement coupés dans la poêle bien chaude. Les petits morceaux de légumes se mirent aussitôt à frétiller. Il les remua légèrement les laissant dorer doucement. Le corps chaud de son petit ami se colla au sien dans son dos, deux bras enlacèrent sa taille et des lèvres se posèrent dans son cou.**

 **"Hm… J't'ai déjà dit de pas cuisiner dans cette tenue…"**

 **La voix chaude et douce était agréable à son oreille.**

 **"Désolé. Mais j'ai super chaud. Il est vraiment tant qu'ils réparent cette clim.**

 **\- Je sais, je sais…"**

 **Les lèvres descendirent sur sa nuque, puis sur le haut de son dos.**

 **"J'me demande pourquoi tu gardes le caleçon.**

 **\- J'vais pas cuisiner nu non plus.**

 **\- Ben tu as toujours le tablier."**

 **Taiga rit. Les mains baladeuses caressaient son ventre sous le tablier. Les oignons bien dorés, il versa le reste des légumes dans la poêle.**

 **"Si tu es patient quand j'ai fini… j'enlève le caleçon.**

 **\- Vraiment ?!**

 **\- Ouais… Vraiment."**

 **Il tourna la tête légèrement pour embrasser les lèvres de son homme.**

 **"Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi… On s'est pas beaucoup vu cette semaine."**

 **.**

Il se redressa quand on frappa à la porte.

"Bonjour Kagami-kun.

\- Bonjour Kuroko.

\- Ça fait quatre jours maintenant que tu n'es pas sorti… Tu devrais prendre un peu l'air.

\- Il va se réveiller bientôt. Je reste encore un peu."

Daiki était dans le coma depuis sept jours. Taiga était en service à la caserne quand il avait été informé de l'accident de son petit ami.

Le jeune pompier et son collègue vérifiaient le matériel en plaisantant quand leur chef de section les interrompit l'air grave. A l'instant où les yeux de Taiga croisèrent ceux désolés de son supérieur, son estomac se noua. Les scenarios les plus terribles traversèrent son esprit en un éclair. La mâchoire et les poings crispés, il l'entendit en un écho lointain dans son cerveau parasité par des images atroces lui demander de le suivre. Avançant tel un automate, sans un regard sur son collègue, il lui emboîta le pas. La peur au ventre, il entra dans le bureau de son supérieur. La porte tout juste refermée, le gradé demanda.

"Aomine Daiki. C'est lui ton petit ami n'est-ce pas ?"

Taiga blêmit. Les pires scenarios avaient tous pour principal protagoniste Daiki. Ses soupçons se confirmaient. Il était arrivé quelque chose à son homme. Taiga ne répondit pas à la question et son supérieur n'insista pas. Taiga n'avait jamais nié qu'il était gay et il avait confirmé qu'il était en couple, cependant il avait toujours refusé de nommer celui qui partageait sa vie. En entendant ce nom le chef avait compris pourquoi Taiga l'avait gardé sous silence. L'inspecteur Aomine était connu de ses équipes. Alors il respectait la volonté de son soldat de rester discret sur sa vie privée.

"Tu es la personne à contacter en cas de problème. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'informations, sinon que son état est préoccupant mais pas sans espoir. Il a été admis à l'hôpital central."

Taiga avait hoché doucement la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris le message, n'attendant qu'un mot de plus de son chef pour quitter la caserne sur le champ.

"Vas-y. Tiens-moi au courant si je dois te mettre en congés pour les prochains jours.

\- Merci Kozaki-san."

Il salua poliment son chef et partit. Il ne prit pas la peine de se changer et se rendit dans sa tenue de pompier sur le lieu indiqué par son supérieur. Ne voulant pas se retrouver là-bas à angoisser seul, il ne perdit pas de temps et sur le chemin, envoya trois messages identiques. Il se sentait incapable de téléphoner, il n'était même pas sûr d'être capable de parler tant sa gorge était nouée.

Le message envoyé était simple : 'Daiki. Hôpital central.'

Taiga n'ouvrit finalement la bouche que pour prononcer d'une voix cassée le nom de son amant à l'accueil de l'hôpital. On lui indiqua une salle d'attente en chirurgie. Daiki était en salle d'opération et l'hôtesse d'accueil n'en savait pas plus. Le pompier rejoignit l'espace indiqué, il connaissait cet hôpital par cœur, étant souvent amené à conduire des patients ici. Malgré la chaleur étouffante du lieu, il se mit à trembler. Il avait peur. Peur comme jamais il n'avait eu peur. Il remonta un genou sur son fauteuil et serra sa jambe de ses bras comme pour chercher du réconfort. Il avait la nausée. Il avait froid. Il avait perdu la notion du temps. Il n'avait aucune information sinon que Daiki avait été admis au bloc opératoire en urgence. Il n'entendit pas Tetsuya arriver. Il ne réalisa sa présence que lorsque son ami posa une veste sur ses épaules. Parti de la caserne avec le strict minimum, il ne portait qu'un _t-shirt_. Il ne faisait pas froid, pourtant il était frigorifié. Il était tellement amorphe et perdu, déconnecté de la réalité et du temps qui passait, que même si son ami n'avait pas été d'une discrétion surnaturelle il ne l'aurait pas entendu le rejoindre.

"Kagami-kun ?"

L'interpelé releva la tête pour regarder son ami. Il se contenta d'un hochement de tête négatif pour signifier qu'il ne savait rien. Tetsuya s'assit à côté de lui et ne prononça pas un mot de plus. Peu de temps après l'une des deux autres personnes qu'il avait prévenu les rejoignit. Satsuki posa une main douce sur l'épaule du garçon aux cheveux rouges qui regardait fixement le sol devant lui. Ils n'étaient pas des amis très proches comme des confidents, mais ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés grâce à Daiki et s'appréciaient mutuellement.

Taiga entendit ses amis échanger quelques paroles, mais ne chercha pas à en comprendre le sens. Son cerveau était vide, son esprit déconnecté. Son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il se rappelait une autre attente dans une salle identique, un autre accident dont l'issue fût fatale. Daiki savait, il était le seul à savoir d'ailleurs.

Durant cette longue attente, Satsuki leur proposa de manger. Taiga refusa, il avait toujours la nausée, la gorge trop serrée. Elle se leva néanmoins pour prendre quelque chose pour elle, qu'elle ne mangera pas, et pour Tetsuya. Elle avait besoin de bouger, de faire quelque chose pour calmer son angoisse. Elle ne pouvait pas rester comme le pompier, figé comme une statue à attendre. Au bout de plusieurs heures d'attente, la jeune femme avait eu le temps d'aller cinq fois aux toilettes, de boire au moins trois cafés et faire une collection de boissons fraîches prises au distributeur que personne n'avait bu. Même le passeur n'avait pas eu le courage de faire preuve de politesse, il le cachait mieux que ses amis mais lui aussi angoissait. Enfin, un médecin vint les voir. Ils se levèrent tous les trois d'un seul mouvement.

"Kagami-san ?"

Le jeune pompier s'avança et répondit d'une voix brisée.

"C'est moi.

\- Un cousin, un frère ? tenta le médecin.

\- Un conjoint." répondit le pompier sans se démonter.

Mais le médecin ne fut pas vraiment surpris, la question était rhétorique. Il se montrait juste prudent, il ne voulait pas risquer de se tromper et d'insulter l'homme face à lui. Il avait remarqué sa tenue. Le jeune homme lui était familier, ils s'étaient croisés plusieurs fois dans les couloirs de cet hôpital. Il se souvenait qu'il avait été surpris lors de leur première rencontre, du calme et de l'autorité dont faisait preuve le pompier malgré son jeune âge. A chaque fois qu'il accompagnait un patient avec ses collègues, il prenait la direction des opérations. Il était précis, efficace et rapide. Et ses coéquipiers souvent plus âgés ne remettaient jamais en cause son _leadership_ et au contraire semblait s'en remettre à lui volontiers. Il lui adressa un sourire compatissant, quelque part ils étaient un peu collègues. Il était soulagé de ne pas avoir à lui annoncer le plus dramatique des scenarios. Il n'était pas venu annoncer de très bonnes nouvelles, mais enfin il y'avait de l'espoir.

"Votre ami a été gravement blessé. Il a été amené par vos collègues à quinze heures cet après-midi suite à un accident de la circulation. Il a une commotion cérébrale importante, une jambe cassée, de multiples contusions et des dégâts internes importants. Il a de la chance d'être encore en vie. Nous avons pu le stabiliser… Mais pour l'instant il n'est pas tiré d'affaire.

\- On peut le voir ?

\- Bientôt. On le ramène dans sa chambre d'ici deux heures. Une infirmière va venir vous voir pour vous y conduire. Il vous faudra remplir quelques papiers et on vous remettra ses affaires."

Taiga hocha la tête et regarda le médecin s'éloigner sans bouger. 'Pas tiré d'affaire', combien de temps devrait-il patienter pour être sûr qu'il allait bien ? Il serra les poings, sa mâchoire se crispa douloureusement. Il ne réussit pas à les retenir plus longtemps, son regard fixé au sol s'embua et les larmes vinrent s'écraser sur le carrelage blanc avec un léger bruit mat.

Satsuki craqua à son tour en voyant ce grand gars, ce géant, habituellement si souriant pleurer. Taiga ne pleurait pas. Même lors du décès d'un de leurs amis, alors même qu'il avait été celui qui l'avait tiré trop tard des flammes qui dévoraient sa maison, elle ne l'avait pas vu verser une larme.

En réalité, il était arrivé que Taiga pleure, certes rarement. Il avait pleuré cet ami perdu tragiquement, il avait même longtemps fait des cauchemars de ne pas avoir pu le sauver, d'avoir vu son corps abîmé par les flammes et son visage défiguré, méconnaissable. Il avait évacué aussi parfois par des larmes lorsque ses interventions étaient difficiles, qu'il avait enchaîné trop d'heures et que la fatigue commençait à peser, alors une petite contrariété pouvait le faire éclater. Le plus souvent c'était par des colères où Daiki s'en prenait plein la tête d'avoir encore laissé ses chaussures traînées, de ne pas avoir étendu le linge "pour une fois qu'il lui demandait quelque chose" ou d'avoir oublié de payer la dernière facture d'électricité, évidemment le policier ne se laissait pas faire, même si la plupart du temps les reproches étaient mérités, Taiga n'était pas parfait non plus et Daiki savait lui rappeler. Les premières colères du pompier avaient beaucoup surpris le policier, l'amenant à préférer quitter leur domicile et venir squatter quelques jours chez sa meilleure amie en attendant que la tempête se calme.

 **.**

 **"Dai-chan ?!**

 **\- Salut. Euh… J'peux dormir là ce soir ?"**

 **Interloquée, Satsuki resta muette quelques secondes, avant de s'effacer pour laisser son ami entrer. Il était évident qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose avec Kagami pour que son ami vienne se réfugier chez elle aussi tard. Elle prépara du thé silencieusement et porta les tasses dans le salon. Elle était sur le point de se coucher quand son ami avait sonné, mais elle ne pourrait plus dormir à présent sans avoir avant tiré les choses au clair avec Daiki. Et puis, il avait visiblement besoin de parler.**

 **"Il s'est passé quoi avec Kagamin ?**

 **\- On s'est engueulé.**

 **\- Ça arrive à tous les couples… A quel…**

 **\- Pas à nous.**

 **\- Quoi ?!**

 **\- Pas à nous. Nous on s'engueule jamais."**

 **Satsuki allait rétorquer que c'était ridicule, qu'ils étaient tout le temps en train de se chicaner. Mais elle s'interrompit et regarda son ami silencieusement réalisant qu'il n'avait effectivement jamais parlé de disputes avec Taiga auparavant. Et à bien y réfléchir, plus Taiga et Daiki s'étaient rapprochés et moins ils se disputaient. Jusqu'à ce dénouement où ils devinrent devenus amants.**

 **"Il s'est passé quoi ?**

 **\- Je sais pas vraiment… Il est rentré du taf… Et avant même de me dire 'bonsoir' de m'embrasser comme chaque soir… Il m'a crié dessus parce que mes chaussures n'étaient pas rangées, parce que je ne m'étais pas occupé de la machine à laver, parce que… Il m'a enchaîné…, Daiki avait soupiré, J'sais que je suis pas parfait tu vois… Mais j'essaie de faire beaucoup d'effort. Et lui…"**

 **Daiki se grattait la nuque, signe qu'il était nerveux. Satsuki se rapprocha de lui et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.**

 **"Et lui ?**

 **\- Il le sait… Et il m'en veut jamais d'être bordélique. Ouais il me rappelle que je pourrai ranger. Mais il se met pas en colère.**

 **\- Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?**

 **\- Je lui ai rappelé que c'était toujours moi qui m'occupait de l'administratif…**

 **\- Tu fais ça toi ?**

 **\- Hm… Tai a horreur du téléphone… Je prends même ses rendez-vous médicaux et chez le coiffeur pour lui. Mais j'men fous ! Ça me dérange pas… J'fais plus souvent les courses que lui. Je croyais qu'on avait une sorte d'arrangement…**

 **\- Il y'a sûrement une bonne explication…**

 **\- Ouais. Il en a marre de moi.**

 **\- Dis pas de conneries Kagamin t'aime. Aucun doute là-dessus."**

 **La jeune femme soupira. Elle connaissait son ami, ses angoisses et sa médiocre confiance en lui. Malgré les apparences, qui laissaient entrevoir un garçon imbu de lui-même et sûr de lui, Daiki avait constamment besoin d'être rassuré sur l'amour qu'on lui portait. Ils discutèrent un long moment. Enfin le garçon surtout parla, tandis que Satsuki l'écoutait attentivement, heureuse qu'il se dévoile à lui et qu'il lui partage un peu sa relation avec le pompier. Mais il était déjà tard, ils déplièrent le futon d'invité à côté de celui de la jeune femme et se couchèrent. Aomine se retourna dans ses draps. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de dormir dans un lit traditionnel aussi étroit et fin. Clairement, avec son géant de petit ami, ils s'en étaient achetés un _king size_ et très confortable et puis… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Où était-il ? Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Il s'inquiétait pour lui, comme toujours. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se préoccuper de Taiga. Depuis, très longtemps… Depuis la première fois où il l'avait battu sur un terrain de basket. Il l'avait assidument suivi pendant le championnat, il lui avait prêté ses baskets… Au début beaucoup dans l'ombre puis de plus en plus ouvertement à mesure que leur relation évoluait. Et puis, ce soir une autre question le taraudait. Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ? Où est-ce qu'il avait merdé ? Qu'il n'ait été que le souffre-douleur, l'exutoire de toutes ses angoisses accumulées des derniers jours ne l'effleuraient pas. Il se pensait seul et unique responsable de la colère du pompier.**

 **"Mai-chan…**

 **\- Dai-chan ? Tu dors pas ?**

 **\- Désolé… J'arrive pas à dormir…**

 **\- Pourquoi tu parles de Mai-chan ?**

 **\- Ce soir… J'ai oublié de ranger le magazine avant que Taiga rentre."**

 **Momoi se redressa d'un coup dans le lit en allumant la lumière les éblouissant tous les deux.**

 **"Tu as ENCORE ce genre de magazine ? Et tu t'en sers ?**

 **\- NON ! J'en n'ai plus besoin pour me branler mais… Mai-chan est magnifique. J'aime la regarder…**

 **\- Kagamin est au courant ?!**

 **\- Ouais. Il dit rien tant que je sors pas mes magazines devant lui."**

 **La jeune femme soupira et lui jeta un coussin au visage.**

 **"CRETIN ! T'as déjà de la chance qu'il tolère !**

 **\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est pas la première fois ! D'habitude il fait un peu la gueule… Mais il s'énerve pas comme ça.**

 **\- Pfff… Kagamin est vraiment trop bon avec toi."**

 **La jeune femme éteignit la lumière et se remit sous sa couverture en lui tournant le dos et pestant. Ce que son meilleur ami pouvait être crétin des fois.**

 **"Je fais rien de mal ! Je me contente de regarder ! J'ai même plus envie de me branler la nouille en la matant. C'est juste pour la beauté plastique.**

 **\- IDIOT ! Imagine-toi Kagamin mater d'autres mecs ! T'en penserais quoi ?"**

 **Un silence éloquent répondit à la question de la jeune femme.**

 **.**

La pression dans son métier était forte. Pourtant Taiga tenait bon, mais oui parfois, il devait lâcher la pression. Daiki était le seul devant lequel il se montrait faible. Laissant éclater des colères venues de nulle part souvent que policier avait mis du temps à comprendre. Et quelques fois il avait pleuré dans ses bras réconfortants. Son petit ami ne le jugeait pas. Il ne lui suggérait pas d'arrêter son métier qu'il aimait tant malgré la difficulté. Il le soutenait, l'encourageait, lui répétant qu'il serait toujours là pour l'aider à gérer ça, qu'il était le meilleur dans son métier et ne devait pas abandonner.

Mais Satsuki, elle, ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer. Et l'ancien As de Touou ne lui avait jamais parlé des larmes du tigre. Pour tout dire, Daiki se montrait très discret sur sa relation avec Taiga. Il ne se cachait pas, mais au contraire de toutes ses précédentes conquêtes dont il détaillait la relation à la jeune femme dans les moindres petites choses inavouables, il se montrait plus pudique concernant celle-ci. Il répondait généralement à ses questions sans se faire prier, mais elle sentait qu'il voulait garder ça pour lui jalousement comme si ne pas s'en vanter lui assurerait la solidité de sa relation. Elle le savait heureux et c'était bien tout ce qui comptait. Il lui parlait bien-sûr quand c'était important. Comme pour cette première Saint Valentin où Daiki -qu'elle constata à son plus grand étonnement « romantique » - ne savait pas quoi organiser pour faire plaisir à son petit ami. Elle avait écouté ses questions, ses dilemmes. Et elle avait encore une fois été surprise par son meilleur ami. Il faisait preuve de beaucoup d'égards envers le pompier, bien plus qu'envers toutes ses précédentes conquêtes dont il se souvenait à peine du prénom. Là où il semblait indifférent et ennuyé avec ses ex-petites amies, il se montrait attentif, prévenant et minutieux avec Taiga. Il connaissait ses goûts, ses préférences, ses petits plaisirs. Quelque part, Satsuki en avait été soulagée. Elle appréciait l'ancien As de Seirin et avait eu peur que Daiki ne se lance dans cette relation que par curiosité. Mais non, le policier semblait vraiment sincère. Et c'était sûrement pour cette raison qu'il gardait les détails de leur relation pour lui, comme de précieux trésors, ne lui dévoilant quelques infos qu'au compte-goutte quand il avait vraiment besoin de ses conseils. La jeune femme s'en contentait très bien. Et même si elle avait été décontenancée d'apprendre que son meilleur ami se tournait vers un homme, elle en avait profité aussi.

 **.**

 **"Pourquoi Kagamin ? Je veux dire… Il ressemble pas du tout à une fille. A la limite, Tetsu-kun ou Ki-chan… Mais Kagamin… Tu fais difficilement plus viril comme mec."**

 **Daiki rit. Gêné, il se passa une main sur la nuque avant de s'allonger sur le lit, un bras en travers des yeux.**

 **"J'en sais rien. Ça se calcule pas ce genre de truc."**

 **Il resta silencieux, elle patienta sachant qu'il cherchait à répondre sincèrement à sa question.**

 **"Taiga est une belle personne. La meilleure que j'ai rencontrée. J'suis… heureux quand je suis avec lui."**

 **Satsuki laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur mais tendre.**

 **"Ahhh ! Arrête de te moquer sinon je réponds plus à tes questions !"**

 **Elle se calma.**

 **"Je peux te poser une autre question Dai-chan ?"**

 **Daiki toujours allongé sur le lit, les bras croisés sous sa tête, rouvrit les yeux.**

 **"Ouais ?**

 **\- Vous l'avez fait ?"**

 **Il rigola.**

 **"Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas que je te parle de mes exploits sexuels ?**

 **\- Dai-chan !**

 **\- Ok. Ok."**

 **Le garçon répondit à la question facilement d'une voix qui laissait entendre que c'était évident.**

 **"Ouais."**

 **Satsuki s'était levée pour venir s'asseoir en tailleur dans le lit à côté de son meilleur ami.**

 **"Jusqu'au bout ? Avec pénétration ?"**

 **Le jeune étudiant avait souri.**

 **"Oui. La totale. Comme dans tes mangas yaoi…**

 **\- Et euh…"**

 **Elle avait rougi. Elle avait réfléchi souvent à la question et elle ne voyait ni l'un, ni l'autre comme un dominé. Par ailleurs, elle savait pour en avoir parlé avec le tigre qu'il était _seme_. Mais sa curiosité de fans de Yaoi en était forcément attisée.**

 **"... Tu… es dessus ou dessous ?"**

 **Daiki éclata encore une fois d'un rire amusé de la gêne de son amie. Il s'attendait à la question depuis que la jeune femme avait commencé à rougir.**

 **"Les deux… Mais je préfère être dessous.**

 **\- Comment vous avez fait ? Je veux dire… La première fois qu'il t'a…"**

 ** _Mis sa bite dans le cul ?_ Daiki se retint d'énoncer sa pensée entière à voix haute.**

 **"Qu'il me la mise ?**

 **\- Euh… Oui… Comment vous avez décidé que c'était le bon moment ?"**

 **Il regarda sa meilleure amie et haussa les épaules.**

 **"Je sais pas. On en avait envie. C'était comme… Une évidence ? C'était mon corps qui réclamait…**

 **\- Et t'avais pas peur d'avoir mal ?**

 **\- Si. Surtout que Taiga est sacrément bien équipé. Mais je savais qu'il ferait tout pour que ce soit le moins douloureux possible et qu'il arrêterait si vraiment je le sentais plus. J'ai eu mal. Mais ça a été tellement bon que j'en ai redemandé et j'en redemande encore.**

 **\- Merci. Je voulais pas en savoir autant.**

 **\- Satsu… C'est quoi le problème ?"**

 **Satsuki regardait devant elle.**

 **"Finalement, c'est bien que tu sois gay… Je peux parler de truc… Je pensais pas que tu pourrais me comprendre.**

 **\- Dis-moi.**

 **\- Takano veut qu'on… Enfin… Qu'on couche ensemble tu vois.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas déjà couché avec lui ?"**

 **Elle secoua la tête négativement et Daiki fut pris d'un doute.**

 **"Tu es… vierge ?"**

 **Hochement de tête positif de la belle.**

 **"Oh… OK. Ben si tu en as pas envie rien ne t'y oblige. Vous êtes allés jusqu'où ?**

 **\- Je le laisse me toucher les seins… Mais… Dès qu'il veut aller en bas… Ça me dégoûte."**

 **Daiki regarda sa meilleure amie avec suspicion.**

 **"T'es pas amoureuse de Takano ?**

 **\- Non…**

 **\- Tu as envie de le toucher toi ?**

 **\- Non…**

 **\- Largue-le. Tu ne veux pas perdre ta virginité avec un mec que tu aimes pas et qui t'attire pas."**

 **Elle resta silencieuse.**

 **"C'est qui ?**

 **\- Qui quoi ?**

 **\- Le mec dont tu es amoureuse. Je le connais ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Basketteur ?**

 **\- Oui. Un ancien de Seirin.**

 **\- Je sais que tu as jamais été vraiment amoureuse de Tetsu… Me dis pas que c'est Taiga !"**

 **La jeune femme étouffa son rire dans son oreille qu'elle serrait contre elle depuis le début de la conversation.**

 **"Tu verrais ta tête ! T'es livide ! Mais non ! Je te laisse ! Quoique… Il est mignon… Gentil… Il a plein de qualités j'aurai pu peut-être tombée amoureuse de lui. Mais non.**

 **\- Alors qui?**

 **\- Kiyoshi.**

 **\- Kiyoshi ?"**

 **Daiki réfléchit essayant de penser à leur _senpai_. Il sourit.**

 **"T'as raison. Il est mignon. Gentil. Il a plein de qualités. Il est bon basketteur… Il est honnête et intègre… Un peu le même genre de mec que Taiga.**

 **\- Ouais. Et il a une fiancée.**

 **\- S'il est pas amoureux… Ça s'arrange.**

 **\- Ouais… Enfin je me vois pas lui poser la question comme ça…"**

 **.**

Satsuki se fendit d'une plainte déchirante. Les larmes de Taiga lui étreignaient le cœur rendant les choses tellement plus réelles. Daiki, son meilleur ami, dont elle s'était rapprochée encore plus si c'était possible depuis qu'il vivait une véritable histoire d'amour, se trouvait effectivement entre la vie et la mort. Il avait tellement changé, tellement mûri. La volonté de rendre heureux Taiga, de lui faire plaisir, l'avait transformé. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il puisse être quelqu'un d'aussi attentionné.

Tetsuya restait calme et impassible aux yeux des inconnus. Mais si Satsuki et Taiga avaient été en état, ils l'auraient vu lui aussi vaciller légèrement. Il se reprit. Il ne pouvait pas craquer, pas encore. Il devait soutenir ses deux amis.

"Kagami-kun, viens t'asseoir."

Taiga se laissa faire comme une poupée de chiffon, il se retrouva assis sur une chaise. Il n'émettait aucun son mais ses larmes ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter de couler. Satsuki se leva pour le prendre dans ses bras. Tetsuya la remercia d'un regard et partit chercher des boissons.

Au bout d'un long moment le pompier cessa de pleurer, la tête posée dans le cou de la jeune femme. Il sentait la main petite et délicate de Satsuki caresser doucement ses cheveux. La sensation était bien différente de la grande main de Daiki effectuant ce même geste avec la même douceur. Combien de fois s'était-il réfugié dans ses bras, à se laisser bercer par une main glissant tendrement dans sa tignasse rouge ?

L'infirmière vint chercher le pompier. Il la suivit, ainsi que ses deux amis, jusqu'à un comptoir et remplit les documents demandés. En d'autres circonstances, il se serait réjoui de connaître toutes ces informations sur son petit ami. Chacune d'elles était une preuve de ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre, amants et amoureux. Chaque petit détail, chaque jour, prouvant leur relation le confortait : l'appartement dans lequel ils avaient emménagé ensemble depuis peu, ou bien leurs brosses à dents côte à côte dans la salle de bain. Le _post-it_ sur le frigo où Daiki quémandait ses _teriyakis burgers_ pour le soir agrémenté d'un petit cœur comme conclusion ; la machine à laver qu'ils avaient achetée ensemble fatigués du lavomatique, ou encore les _t-shirts_ que Daiki lui empruntait constamment. Le policier était un romantique, aimant le dîner aux chandelles, offrant des chocolats à la Saint-Valentin ou l'invitant dans un somptueux restaurant pour son anniversaire. Le pompier lui c'était ces petites choses du quotidien qu'il trouvait vraiment romantiques et lui réchauffaient le cœur. Mais remplir cette fiche de renseignement aujourd'hui n'était pas du tout plaisant. Non, c'était même douloureux. Il se sentait lourd. Un goût amer envahissait sa bouche. Sa main tremblait légèrement. Il reposa le crayon doucement et repoussa la fiche vers l'infirmière. Le regard rivé sur le papier encore posé devant lui, n'osant pas croiser celui de la jeune femme qu'il connaissait pour avoir eu fréquemment à échanger avec elle lors de ses interventions, il demanda.

"J'aimerai voir la fiche de transmission remplie par les pompiers."

Elle hésita, l'ayant reconnu elle aussi.

"Je… Je ne suis pas autorisée. Kagami-san vous le savez.

\- S'il vous plaît."

Elle soupira, hésita quelques secondes mais finit par ouvrir un dossier et lui fournir le document demandé. Taiga le parcourut rapidement. Pour un néophyte, ce qui était écrit n'avait aucun sens, mais pour lui qui remplissait ces fiches quotidiennement, elles révélaient de nombreuses informations. Le véhicule dans lequel son petit ami se trouvait avait frappé de plein fouet la voiture d'un suspect qu'il pourchassait. Il avait été extrait au bout d'une heure de son véhicule, inconscient, une profonde plaie à la tête, une jambe fracturée. Il avait perdu énormément de sang et fait un arrêt cardiaque dans l'ambulance. Le collègue de Daiki qui conduisait était mort au moment de la désincarcération. Alors si Daiki avait été au volant du véhicule ? Livide, Taiga frissonna et rendit la fiche à l'infirmière.

"Merci."

Elle hocha la tête rapidement et rangea le dossier du policier puis elle tendit un sac en papier à Taiga.

"Ses affaires. Je vous emmène à sa chambre. La fin des visites est à vingt heures. Vous ne pourrez pas rester longtemps."

Les trois jeunes gens suivirent la jeune femme dans les couloirs. Tetsuya regardait son ami avec inquiétude. Il ne lui avait pas demandé ce qu'il avait lu, mais à voir sa tête plus pâle encore que lorsqu'il était arrivé ce n'était pas réjouissant. Une fois dans la chambre, Taiga se laissa tomber sur une chaise et garda le silence tête baissée et regard rivé au sol. Tetsuya et Satsuki ne tentèrent pas de discuter avec lui. Ils attendaient patiemment eux aussi. La jeune femme avait prévenu leurs autres amis de l'accident dont avait été victime Daiki. Satsuki essuyait régulièrement les larmes qui ne cessaient de vouloir couler sur ses joues et répondait aux quelques messages qu'elle recevait, dont celui de Tatsuya que Taiga avait prévenu mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à joindre. Le pompier ne se souciait pas de son téléphone qui vibrait dans sa poche.

Daiki inconscient fut ramené dans la chambre. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment à quoi ils s'étaient attendus, sûrement pas à ça en tout cas. Daiki était intubé, son visage tuméfié et un bandage enserrait sa tête. Il avait une jambe plâtrée. Le haut de son corps était découvert, des ecchymoses le parsemaient et des électrodes mesuraient ses constantes. Une aiguille dont le tuyau filait jusqu'à une poche contenant un liquide transparent était plantée dans son bras. Taiga s'était levé à l'instant où la porte s'ouvrit. Tetsuya et Satsuki l'imitèrent en voyant le brancard dans lequel leur ami gisait.

Ils attendirent que les infirmiers installent le blessé sur son lit, qu'ils mettent les moniteurs en place puis le recouvre. Sans un mot les deux hommes sortirent de la pièce. Satsuki éclata en sanglots silencieux cachant son visage dans ses mains. Tetsuya resta impassible et observait avec vigilance Taiga. Le basketteur aux cheveux rouges restait figé, regardant le corps meurtri de son petit aim face à lui. Des images du passé défilaient dans sa tête se superposant à la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Il revoyait Daiki sur le terrain de basket, son regard de défi et son sourire victorieux. Ce sourire qui avait définitivement fait chavirer son cœur. Daiki endormi dans le canapé du salon, au visage si serein, si paisible. Daiki riant aux éclats. Daiki lui souriant avec amour. Daiki le détaillant avec avidité. Daiki… Des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues de nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre. Il ne pouvait pas. Sa vie était pleine de lui. Il rayonnait tellement. Il voulait revoir son sourire, entendre sa voix, sentir ses mains sur lui, son corps contre le sien. Il voulait s'enivrer de son odeur, pleurer sur son épaule attentive et rire avec lui. Tetsuya posa une main légère sur le bras de Taiga.

"Kagami-kun."

Il sortit de sa léthargie laissant ses sanglots se faire plus bruyants, il s'avança une main tentant de retenir ses larmes et l'autre cherchant timidement celle du blessé. Il s'agenouilla à côté du lit, à hauteur de cette main, seul endroit qu'il osait toucher, tellement toute l'entièreté du corps du policier semblait n'être qu'une plaie immense. Il serra la main dans la sienne et posa l'autre sur l'avant-bras en faisant attention à la perfusion. Il embrassa la main dans la sienne avant de poser son front contre elle. Une plainte s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

"Dai…"

Tetsuya retint Satsuki avant qu'elle ne s'effondre, le cri déchirant de Taiga lui était insupportable. Il fallut de longues minutes pour que les deux se calment. Le silence envahit alors la pièce. Un silence bruyant en vérité, le bip régulier du moniteur et le murmure du respirateur étaient assourdissants. On frappa à la porte. Le médecin entra. Taiga se redressa mais ne lâcha pas le policier. Il leur fit le bilan post-opératoire. L'hémorragie avait été stoppée, le médecin indiqua à travers la couverture où ils avaient dû opérer. Il les rassura quant à la cicatrice sur son abdomen qui resterait discrète. Taiga pensa amèrement que celle-ci était le dernier de ses soucis. Il voulait savoir quand il se réveillerait.

"Nous constatons un traumatisme crânien heureusement léger… Mais il est dans le coma. Nous sommes dans l'incapacité actuellement d'évaluer les séquelles de ce traumatisme, même si nous pouvons supposer qu'ils seront mineurs. Son état physique est stabilisé. Nous ignorons cependant quand… ni _si_ , il va se réveiller."

Le médecin regarda sa montre.

"Je vous laisse encore une heure. Ensuite vous devrez partir.

\- Non."

Taiga leva un regard déterminé sur le médecin.

"Je reste. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille."

Le médecin allait protester mais Taiga ajouta d'une voix suppliante.

"S'il vous plaît.

\- D'accord. Je préciserai aux équipes que vous êtes de la famille proche. Je ne peux malheureusement pas leur dire que vous êtes son conjoint… Ce statut n'étant pas reconnu officiellement entre deux hommes.

\- Dites ce que vous voulez. Je m'en fous. Je veux juste rester."

Le médecin hocha la tête.

"Très bien."

Il regarda Satsuki et Tetsuya.

"Une heure."

Tetsuya répondit.

"Oui. Merci beaucoup Docteur."

Le médecin prit congé. Taiga s'était légèrement détendu, à défaut de voir son amant se réveiller, il pourrait rester auprès de lui en attendant qu'il veuille bien sortir de son coma. Satsuki contourna le lit de Daiki pour se retrouver en face du pompier. Elle posa une main hésitante sur celle du jeune policier, puis elle la prit doucement dans la sienne. Elle murmura faiblement, chuchotant comme si elle avait peur de le réveiller.

"Salut Dai-chan. C'est moi Satsu."

La voix de la jeune femme se brisa, elle dut s'interrompre un long moment avant de pouvoir reprendre.

"Tu… Tu as eu un grave accident… Tu es à l'hôpital. Tu es sorti d'affaire… Maintenant, il faut juste que tu te réveilles."

Elle s'interrompit de nouveau, se forçant à respirer calmement avant d'achever.

"Tetsu-kun et Kagamin sont là aussi… C'est important que tu te réveilles… vite. Ok … ? S'il te plaît..."

Sa voix se brisa sur son dernier mot et elle ne retint pas de nouveaux sanglots. Tetsuya posa une main légère sur l'épaule du pompier.

"Tu devrais lui parler aussi…"

Taiga ne répondit pas. Il n'était pas très à l'aise avec ça. Et s'il devait parler à son homme, il le ferait lorsqu'il serait seul avec lui. Le reste de l'heure se passa dans un silence lourd dans lequel résonnaient les bruits des machines et des sanglots étouffés. Une infirmière frappa. Elle déposa une couverture dans le fauteuil disposé là et se tourna vers les deux garçons.

"Les visites sont terminées. Seule Kagami Taiga peut rester."

Elle acheva sa phrase en se tournant vers la seule jeune femme présente.

"Je vous ai apporté une couverture pour la nuit."

Taiga lança d'une voix cassante. Son nom n'était pas inconnu dans l'hôpital, mais visiblement elle ignorait qui il était.

"Je suis Kagami Taiga. Merci."

La jeune femme s'excusa et quitta la chambre en rappelant que les visites étaient terminées. Satsuki rit.

"Te fâche pas ! Elle pouvait pas savoir !

\- Rien à foutre !

\- Oui oui on sait. Dai-chan est chasse gardée. T'inquiète pas Kagamin on te le laisse cet ours mal léché."

L'erreur de l'infirmière avait redonné le sourire à la jeune femme aux cheveux roses qui se pencha sur le policier affectueusement. Elle souffla sur son front pour soulever une mèche qui commençait à coller son front moite.

"Tetsu-kun et moi devons te laisser Dai-chan. Mais Kagamin reste pour veiller sur toi. On revient te voir demain. Essaie de te réveiller d'ici là. Repose-toi bien."

Tetsuya se tourna vers le pompier.

"Je passe chez toi demain pour te ramener d'autres vêtements et de quoi te laver.

\- Merci Tetsuya.

\- Veux-tu que je te ramène quelque chose à manger avant de partir ?

\- Non merci. Je n'ai pas faim.

\- Au revoir Kagami-kun."

Le petit passeur s'approcha du lit de son ami et posa une main légère sur son bras.

"Au revoir Aomine-kun. A demain."

Taiga serra la main de Daiki quand la porte se referma sur ses deux amis. Il frémit à présent seul avec son homme inconscient. Il devrait essayer de lui parler. Mais il n'était pas comme Satsuki, ça ne lui venait pas naturellement. Parler dans cette chambre glauque lui faisait peur. Pourtant il avait envie de lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'il devait se battre, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner. Intérieurement, son estomac noué, il le suppliait de tenir sa promesse, de vivre avec lui pour les six décennies à venir. Sa gorge se noua à ce souvenir. Son corps se mit à trembler, secoué de nouveaux sanglots. Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues, sans soulager ni sa peur, ni sa peine.

 **.**

 **La voix de Daiki brisa le silence.**

 **"Tai ?"**

 **Il était étendu par terre, allongé sur le côté, se servant de la cuisse de Taiga pour reposer sa tête, le visage contre son ventre et une main remontant sous son _t-shirt_ dans son dos. Daiki était un vrai chat. Dès que le futur pompier s'installait quelque part, il avait ce besoin de venir se coller à lui. Son petit ami ne s'en plaignait pas. Il aimait ce côté quémandeur d'attention et de tendresse de la panthère. Sa main se perdait distraitement dans ses cheveux, grattant doucement le cuir chevelu, redescendant pour masser la nuque avant de remonter en caressant sa douce chevelure. Ces gestes aussi Daiki les appréciaient. Il n'était pas loin de ronronner comme un chat. Souvent il s'endormait comme ça. Taiga étudiait, des documents étalés sur la table basse. Il répondit distraitement, concentré sur ses cours.**

 **"Hm ?**

 **\- Je veux vivre avec toi pour les soixante prochaines années."**

 **Taiga se figea, analysant les mots de son petit ami. C'était une sacrée projection dans le futur et en même temps… Il baissa la tête pour le regarder. Daiki tourna la sienne vers lui se demandant pourquoi la main qui le cajolait s'était arrêtée, enfin il se doutait bien un peu quand même de la raison. Il plongea son regard sérieux dans celui du tigre.**

 **"Alors ?**

 **\- Alors quoi ?**

 **\- T'es d'accord ?**

 **\- Tu m'as pas posé de question."**

 **Daiki sourit, sans bouger de sa place il reformula.**

 **"Kagami Taiga veux-tu vivre avec moi pour les soixante prochaines années ?**

 **\- Pourquoi soixante ? Y'a une date de péremption ?"**

 **Le garçon aux cheveux bleus rit de ce rire que son petit ami aimait tant. La main glissa de nouveau dans ses cheveux.**

 **"Parce qu'on aura quatre-vingt-trois ans. Et qu'à cet âge-là… Je sais pas si je serais encore capable de te satisfaire… Alors… je te t'autoriserai à aller te trouver un petit jeune de vingt ans."**

 **Taiga leva les yeux au ciel mais répondit au rire de son ami.**

 **"T'es con.**

 **\- Alors ?**

 **\- Hm… Même à quatre-vingt-trois ans j'aurai pas envie de te laisser partir…**

 **\- Hm… et bien on re-signera un avenant au contrat de quelques années.**

 **\- T'es vraiment un idiot.**

 **\- Alors ?**

 **\- Bien-sûr que je veux vivre avec toi jusqu'à être un vieux croulant."**

 **Un sourire radieux illumina le visage de Daiki. Il se leva, sortit deux bouteilles de bière du frigo qu'il servit dans les deux chopes 'empruntées' dans un bar de Los Angeles en guise de souvenir, le fameux jour où le jeune policier s'était déclaré. Ces deux verres ils ne les sortaient que pour fêter les petites et grandes occasions entre eux. Daiki les planquait au fond du placard le plus haut de la cuisine, pour que personne ne puisse tomber dessus par inadvertance. Il avait eu l'idée de les cacher dans ses poches en quittant le bar. Il avait été pris d'une soudaine impulsion de vouloir garder un souvenir de ce lieu qui avait abrité l'un des plus importants moments de sa vie et dont il ne franchirait probablement pas de sitôt les portes. Ce petit larcin fut la première démonstration de romantisme que la panthère offrit à Taiga. C'était un romantisme bien à lui, qui lui ressemblait bien. Il attachait beaucoup d'importance à des petits détails de leur relation. Comme celui-là. Si ce bar avait été à Tokyo, il aurait probablement voulu y célébrer les évènements importants de leurs vies, leurs anniversaires… Ou juste y aller par nostalgie, comme fréquemment il allait sur ce terrain de _streetbasket_ où ils s'étaient affrontés de nombreuses fois au lycée, mais qui était pourtant bien loin du nouvel appartement de Taiga. A défaut donc de pouvoir aller dans ce bar aussi souvent qu'il l'aurait souhaité, il avait décidé d'emporter un petit 'bout' de ce lieu avec lui.**

 **Il revint s'asseoir à côté du jeune homme aux cheveux carmin. Il lui tendit un verre et leva le sien devant lui.**

 **"A nos soixante prochaines années."**

 **Il se pencha pour poser un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et ils burent une gorgée de bière.**

 **"Bon… maintenant faut qu'on se trouve un appartement à nous où ton père puisse pas débarquer quand il veut.**

 **\- C'était ça la finalité ?!"**

 **.**

Il resta un long moment silencieux, peinant à retenir ses tremblements et ses larmes. Chaque souvenir provoquant un afflux de nouveaux sanglots. Il finit par laisser sa voix exprimer sa peine à son tour, murmurant surtout pour lui-même pas vraiment sûr que son amant entende quoique ce soit.

"M'abandonne pas Dai… Tu as promis… Tu as promis de vivre soixante ans avec moi…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 12/12/2018

 **Genre:** Yaoi – Romance - Hurt/Comfort

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** Vous ne l'attendiez plus, et pourtant le voilà ! Le deuxième chapitre de Memories. Je suis vraiment désolée pour celles qui l'attendaient d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster cette suite ! Honte à moi ! Mais j'espère que vous avez pu apprécier les quelques travaux que j'ai pu poster sur cette période. Je n'ai pas chômé non plus. Mais voilà, l'inspiration va et vient, et j'ai eu un peu de mal sur certaine partie de ce chapitre. Sans compter que ma bêta chérie n'a pas été « tendre » (la réputation que je te fais tiens Peri XD) et ça m'a demandée un bon travail de réajustement (j'ai juste rajouté 3000 mots une broutille!) Et bien évidemment... Je n'en suis pas encore entièrement satisfaite. Mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à le poster en 2019. (J'aurai aimé posté un deuxième chapitre de Road Trip avant la fin de l'année aussi... alala... ça va devenir compliqué là)

Donc chapitre très long. 11 500 mots… J'espère que ce ne sera pas TROP long. Surtout dites le moi ! C'est important !

Je vous rassure enfin cette fic devrait se terminer en quatre chapitres maximum. Par contre, je ne ferais aucune promesse sur la date d'arrivée du prochain… Et encore moins du dernier chapitre !

 **Remerciements :** Merci à PeringrinTouque pour son travail de bêta incomparable !

Merci à Futae pour ses encouragements quotidiens !

Et merci à Wado21 tu ne manques pas de laisser ta petite review à chacune de mes histoires même pas uniquement sur l'AoKaga… Et ça motive énormément !

* * *

 **\- Memories -**

Il ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt, un poignard semblait lui transpercer le crâne. Il serra les poings sous la douleur vive et violente, se crispant sur les doigts qui tenaient les siens.

"Hey ?! T'es réveillé ?"

Cette voix lui était familière, très familière. Il gémit, suppliant qu'elle baisse de volume. Un doux chuchotement lui répondit, un son bas et grave qui résonnait intimement dans sa poitrine.

"Dai…"

Cette voix douce et apaisante, il la reconnaissait et pourtant il était incapable de se rappeler de son propriétaire. Les murs blancs entraperçus l'espace d'un instant, le bip des moniteurs… Il comprit qu'il était dans un hôpital. Il avait dû avoir un accident. Le son qui émana de sa gorge était rauque et douloureux quand il parvint à s'exprimer avec peine.

"Lu-Lumière..."

Il sentit la main lâcher la sienne et le bruit de stores qu'on baissait.

"Voilà."

Daiki ouvrit les yeux de nouveau avec méfiance. Mais cette fois pas de douleur intense, juste celle qui ne le quittait pas depuis qu'il avait repris conscience. Il vit l'homme qui était revenu près de lui. Quelque chose dans cette main qui allait le toucher lui sembla à la fois évidente et incongru. Pourquoi était-il là ? Il chuchota pour épargner sa trachée endolorie, avant qu'elle ne se pose sur lui.

"Kagami ?!"

Le susnommé se figea et sa main retomba le long de son corps, une lueur inquiète dans le regard.

"Comment tu te sens ?"

Il grimaça en parlant, ça lui demandait un douloureux effort.

"Mal… Partout… Passé quoi ? Pour-quoi… ... t'es là ?"

Cette fois Daiki crut lire de la peur dans le regard de l'homme qui lui faisait face, et qui lui semblait différent de celui auquel il s'attendait. Il ne savait pas en quoi mais il était différent.

"Tu as eu un accident de voiture… Tu viens de passer six jours dans le coma. Je vais prévenir les médecins que tu es réveillé."

Daiki regarda le garçon sortir, quelque chose lui semblait étrange dans le comportement de son rival. Mais bon sang pourquoi entre tous était-ce lui qui était à son chevet ?

oOoOoOoOo

Taiga referma la porte derrière lui et resta un moment immobile, se concentrant pour ne pas défaillir. Pas maintenant. Pas encore. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal, sa cage thoracique semblait comprimer son coeur et ses poumons. Daiki venait enfin d'ouvrir les yeux, après six jours d'angoisse. Ça aurait dû être un moment de bonheur et de soulagement. Mais c'était comme un coup de poignard dans le dos. Son regard… Son regard n'était pas celui de son amant. Il était celui d'un ancien rival, un ami tout au plus. Il se maîtrisa pour ne pas craquer. Il l'avait veillé refusant de quitter son chevet six jours durant, mais à présent il voulait fuir et rentrer chez lui pour déverser toute sa peine à l'abri des regards.

Il souffla pour se calmer et se mit en branle pour chercher un membre du personnel hospitalier. Il croisa une infirmière et lui demanda à parler à un médecin, le patient de la chambre trois cent onze était réveillé. Cinq minutes à peine après le départ de la jeune femme elle revenait avec un médecin. Taiga le connaissait bien. Tous les jours, il passait dans la chambre de son petit ami et lui demandait comment il allait, le sourire du patricien se fana. Le jeune homme devina que son visage trahissait son angoisse.

"Kagami-san ?! Il y a un problème ? Aomine-san ne s'est pas réveillé ?

\- Si… Il l'est… Mais il ne semble pas se souvenir de moi… Enfin… Si. Mais pas comme il devrait.

\- Vous pouvez être plus précis ?

\- Il m'a appelé Kagami. Ça fait longtemps qu'il ne m'appelle plus par mon nom… Et son regard… C'était celui de l'époque où on était juste rivaux au basket… Et son étonnement de me voir à son chevet…

\- Perte de mémoire… Est-ce qu'on peut discuter quelques minutes dans mon bureau ?"

Taiga acquiesça. Le médecin envoya l'infirmière rassurer le patient. Dans le spacieux bureau, le pompier regardait le médecin avec inquiétude. Le patricien prenait son temps, cherchant ses mots.

"Kagami-san je peux vous poser quelques questions concernant votre relation avec Aomine-san ?

\- Oui.

\- Je suis intrigué par ce que vous m'avez dit. Vous étiez rivaux ? Vous n'étiez pas amis ?"

Taiga s'affala dans le siège, il avait un mauvais pressentiment, un très très mauvais pressentiment, son estomac se tordait. Il voulait juste que Daiki rentre à la maison et que tout redevienne comme avant. Les chamailleries, les coups de gueule, le basket et son rire, ses murmures, sa tendresse, ses bras et sa chaleur. Sa chaleur. Depuis six jours, il était frigorifié. Il avait tout le temps froid, son coeur semblait prit dans un étau de glace. Et le froid semblait plus terrible encore à présent. Il était parcouru de frissons. Ses yeux le brûlaient.

"Non. Non on n'était pas ami. On n'était pas dans le même lycée. On était rivaux au basket… On se détestait même cordialement. On s'est rencontré en première année de lycée. On se connaît depuis dix ans. On sort ensemble depuis trois… Le chemin a été long… très long…

\- Aomine-san avait un autre petit ami quand vous vous êtes rencontrés ?"

Taiga rigola ironiquement, amèrement.

"Pas vraiment non. Dai était un hétéro obsédé des grosses poitrines… Hm… Il est toujours obsédé par les grosses poitrines… enfin passons. Mais il n'avait pas de petite amie. Peut-être des nanas pour un coup d'un soir, j'sais pas trop, faudrait demander à Tetsuya… Mais pas de petite amie officielle. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'encombrer avec ça…

\- Il n'était pas déjà attiré par les hommes ?

\- Pas du tout. Même s'il s'en fichait royalement de savoir si je préférais les mecs ou les nanas tant qu'on pouvait jouer au basket.

\- On va devoir lui donner des informations sur sa vie actuelle. Mais… Lui expliquer qu'il est en couple avec un homme et qui plus est, quelqu'un qu'il se souvient détester… ça pourrait être un trop gros choc. Il faut qu'il s'en souvienne seul.

\- Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'étais sûr que vous diriez ça.

\- Sa mémoire peut revenir très vite. Ne vous affolez pas. En attendant, il serait préférable que j'aille le voir seul et que vous rentriez chez vous pour l'instant. Vous êtes fatigué. Et je sais que ce que je vous demande n'est pas facile. Peut-être pourriez-vous demander à Momoi-san et Kuroko-san de venir ? Je leur expliquerai après mon diagnostic ce qu'il est possible de lui dire de ce qui ne l'est pas."

Taiga bouillait de rage. Six putains de jours qu'il attendait qu'il se réveille pour ça ?! Six jours qu'il craignait de ne jamais revoir ses yeux, son sourire. Six jours à angoisser, à le supplier de sortir de son état comateux et de ne pas l'abandonner. Malgré ses réticences au départ, seul dans la chambre avec Daiki, il lui avait longuement parlé. Il avait parfois même osé embrasser ses lèvres un peu sèches, se contentant la plupart du temps de tenir sa main dans la sienne. Et il lui avait chuchoté encore et encore chaque jour au creux de l'oreille combien il l'aimait et avait besoin de lui. Six jours. Six jours à se torturer, à se demander s'il aurait quelques séquelles et à se préparer pour être prêt à le soutenir à tout supporter avec lui. Mais pas une seule fois il avait imaginé que Daiki puisse se réveiller amputé de sa mémoire. Il était perdu. Il n'était pas préparé à ça. Il n'était pas préparé à ce regard étranger, à ces gestes distants. La colère, la peur, la tristesse. Tout se bousculait. Ses yeux étaient humides, son coeur était comme fou dans sa poitrine, il se sentait au bord du point de rupture.

"Très vite ? Comment ?

\- Quelques semaines… quelques mois.

\- Et si la mémoire lui revient pas ?

\- On avisera. Laissez passer quelques jours d'accord ?

\- NON ! Bordel ! NON je suis pas d'accord !"

Taiga se leva brusquement. Il avait envie de hurler, de tout casser. Ce n'était plus la peur de le perdre qui le submergeait à présent. C'était la colère, la rage qu'on lui enlève sa vie, non… leur vie. Le médecin se voulait rassurant, mais après une semaine de confinement, de doutes et d'angoisse, le pompier n'était plus porté sur l'espoir. Il n'y croyait plus. Après l'inquiétude lors de l'opération il avait retrouvé son amant dans le coma. Et après la longue attente d'un réveil qui ne venait pas, il retrouvait un homme qui n'avait pas de place pour lui dans sa vie. Il avait survécu. Il s'était réveillé de son coma. Il était déjà tellement chanceux. Il était vivant, il souriait, il respirait mais ce n'était pas pour lui. Il n'avait plus sa place auprès de lui. Et ça ça lui faisait mal. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le coeur.

Il quitta le bureau du médecin furieux. Furieux, contre lui-même, contre le médecin, contre Daiki d'oser lui faire ça, contre le monde entier. De la haine, à l'amour en passant par une longue et forte amitié la route avait été sinueuse et longue. Pas de larmes, ni de cris… Beaucoup de rire, de parties de basket endiablées et de beaux souvenirs. Non pas de scènes dramatiques, d'amour rejeté ou de tromperies et de jalousies, simplement beaucoup de patience, ou plus précisément de reniement de ses sentiments. Le pompier avait fait le choix de ne pas imposer son amour au policier. Lui aimait les femmes. Ils étaient amis, de très bons amis, les meilleurs. Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer comme un amant, il ne pouvait pas le toucher tendrement, mais il faisait parti de sa vie et le voir presque quotidiennement sourire, l'affronter au basket le rendait déjà tellement heureux. Il s'était persuadé que leur amitié lui suffisait. Il avait trop peur de le perdre pour se confesser. Daiki fit le premier pas, à sa grande surprise et son plus grand bonheur. Alors, le chemin avait été long, très long et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir tout recommencer. Non. Il était même sûr de ne pas pouvoir recommencer. Il était trop tard pour lui, pas après avoir goûté au bonheur, aux baisers de Daiki, à son corps. Il ne pouvait plus renier ses sentiments et être juste son ami, ce serait beaucoup trop douloureux. Il ne voulait plus être juste un ami, mais un amant aussi.

"Kagami-san !"

Le médecin le rattrapa devant la chambre du patient. Taiga ouvrit la porte sans se poser de question. Daiki draguait l'infirmière et sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit.

"Kagami-san s'il vous plaît ! Je vous ai demandé de…"

Taiga rejeta la main du médecin qui tentait d'agripper son bras. Il regarda le médecin avec fureur.

"J'ai très bien entendu ! Je prends mes affaires et je me tire."

Il n'osa pas regarder son petit ami. C'était au dessus de ses forces.

"Oi ! Bakagami ?! Qu'est ce qui te prend ?"

Daiki avait encore la voix rauque mais semblait parler plus facilement lorsqu'il n'élevait pas trop la voix. Taiga crut qu'il allait perdre son sang-froid et écraser son poing dans le visage de son amant, ex amant il ne savait plus trop. Il répondit du tac au tac, reprenant les vieilles habitudes si facilement. Le policier avait toujours eu un don pour le faire sortir de ses gonds.

"Putain Ahomine me cherche pas sérieux ou j'te fous mon poing dans la gueule ?!

\- Oi! T'étais vachement plus gentil tout à l'heure."

Daiki rigola mais grimaça, rire était franchement douloureux.

"Limite tu en aurais pleuré de me voir me réveiller. Qu'est ce qu'il y a t'es amoureux de moi c'est ça ?"

Taiga se crispa. Rien ne lui serait épargné. Il prit sur lui en fixant le médecin avec haine, les yeux embués de larmes. Il répondit au jeune homme alité sans se tourner vers lui, pour ne pas qu'il voit le mensonge dans son regard et son désespoir. Il devait fuir et vite. D'une minute à l'autre il allait s'effondrer incapable d'en supporter plus.

"Dans tes rêves connard !"

Au moins, le médecin avait eu un bon aperçu de ce qu'était leur relation à l'époque où ils étaient rivaux. Il avait récupéré sa veste et son téléphone et quitta la chambre sans un mot de plus. Appeler son meilleur ami et celle d'Aomine était au dessus de ses forces. Il leur envoya simplement un message identique. 'Il est réveillé. Il a des problèmes de mémoire. Le Dr Asagawa veut te voir.'

Taiga rentra chez lui, chez eux, au radar, ses yeux brouillés de larmes. Il n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis l'accident. Il n'avait pas quitté l'hôpital depuis une semaine. Le monde extérieur lui semblait irréel. L'impression de ne pas être à sa place, de se sentir hors du temps. Comme si tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemars dont il allait bientôt se réveiller. Il fuyait Aomine. Litéralement. Depuis dix ans, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait le besoin de mettre de al distance entre eux de cette manière. Il marchait vite, un peu trop. Après être resté enfermé aussi longtemps, oubliant de se nourrir si Kuroko ne l'y forçait pas. Il était faible et se sentait nauséeux. Quand, il referma la porte derrière lui, il éteignit son téléphone. Il ne voulait voir personne. Il tomba à genoux dans l'entrée et le front contre le sol il hurla. C'était un cauchemar juste un cauchemar.

oOoOoOoOo

Le médecin se tourna vers le patient.

"Puis-je vous examiner ?"

Daiki acquiesça. Il se laissa faire et écouta le médecin lui faire le topo sur son état. Ce n'était pas brillant. Sa gorge lui faisait un peu mal. Mais il avait trop de questions à poser. En faisant attention à parler à voix basse et doucement, il interrogea le médecin.

"Qu'est ce que vous lui avez dit ? J'ai déjà vu Bakagami furieux… Mais là ça dépasse tout ce que j'ai pu voir. Il a l'air d'une brute comme ça. Mais en réalité il en vient rarement aux mains. C'est quoi le problème ?

\- Vous le connaissez bien ?

\- Bah… ça fait trois ans qu'on est rivaux. C'est un type bien. Même si je lui avouerai jamais, ricana Daiki. Il cuisine super bien. Je vais souvent squatter chez lui… Enfin quand il a pas de mec. On se fait des _one-and-one_ sur le terrain de _street_ à côté de chez lui.

\- Hm… C'est un ami alors ?

\- Je… Je sais pas… On se dispute tout le temps… Même si je pense que c'est plus pour s'amuser. C'est le meilleur adversaire au basket. Il m'a un peu sauvé en fait. Mais… à côté de ça… On se parle pas vraiment. Je sais pas grand chose de lui.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a beaucoup de choses à savoir ? Si j'ai bien compris vous deux… En dehors du basket…

\- Ouais c'est pas faux.

\- Dites-moi… Vous souvenez vous comment vous avez atterri ici ?

\- Non. Juste ce que Kagami m'a dit avant d'aller vous chercher. Il a parlé d'un accident de voiture.

\- Quel jour sommes nous ?

\- Euh… Je sais pas trop. Kagami a dit que j'avais dormi six jours… J'arrive pas à me souvenir. Je dirais avril deux-mille neuf.

\- Nous sommes le vingt-deux novembre deux-mille-seize.

\- P… Pardon ?

\- Le traumatisme de l'accident semble avoir causé quelques dommages sur votre mémoire.

\- Alors… Kagami maintenant… C'est un… pote ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

\- Il m'a appelé Dai… Il me veillait… Jamais il aurait fait ça… Je comprends mieux. K'so… j'ai pas été sympa avec lui. Et quoi ? Vous lui avez dit de pas venir me voir c'est ça ?

\- Quelque chose comme ça oui. Mais si vous voulez qu'il vienne je suis sûr qu'il viendra.

\- Je… Je sais pas.

\- Bon. On va remettre les choses dans l'ordre. Je vais vous fournir quelques informations sur votre vie actuelle. Des informations qui a priori ne vont pas vous choquer… Le reste on va attendre un peu que vos souvenirs reviennent d'eux-mêmes… Ça prendra sûrement quelques jours.

\- En gros vous allez pas me dire si ma mère est morte pendant les années que j'ai oublié ?

\- C'est l'idée."

Devant le regard insistant de Daiki, le médecin répondit.

"Votre mère va très bien.

\- Ok… Donc… je fais quoi dans la vie ? Je suis marié ?

\- Je préfèrerai que tout ça vous revienne naturellement. Mais je vais quand même répondre à la première question qui est en partie la raison de votre arrivée ici. Vous avez eu un accident de voiture dans l'exercice de vos fonctions. Vous êtes inspecteur de police."

Daiki ne réagit pas tout de suite. C'était étrange il n'en avait absolument aucun souvenir, on lui aurait posé la question il n'aurait pas su répondre, pourtant l'affirmation du médecin n'était pas une surprise. Comme s'il l'avait su sans le savoir, c'était une sensation désagréable. Il répondit d'une voix neutre.

"Ok.

\- Je vais demander à Momoi-san et Kuroko-san de venir vous voir. Les voir vous aidera sûrement à retrouver la mémoire.

\- Est-ce que… Ça pourrait ne pas revenir ?

\- C'est peu probable. Mais je ne peux pas vous le certifier. .

\- Est-ce que je vais pouvoir rentrer chez moi ?

\- Pas tout de suite. Vous avez été grièvement blessé et allez devoir séjourner dans cet hôpital quelques temps, vous serez néanmoins transferré dans un autre service. Si vos souvenirs ne sont pas revenus d'ici la fin de votre rééducation, ça vous aidera peut-être."

Bizarrement, les mots du médecin ne le rassurèrent pas vraiment et Daiki avait encore plus envie de rentrer chez lui. Il avait la sensation d'avoir oublié un truc très important, et que retrouver son lieu de vie résoudrait tous ses problèmes.

"Comment j'fais pour retrouver la mémoire ?"

\- Il n'y a pas de recette miracle. Parlez avec vos amis… Vous pouvez leurs demander d'apporter quelques photos… Et simplement essayer de vous souvenir… Mais faites attention aux maux de tête."

Daiki n'écoutait plus le médecin que d'une oreille distraite. Il se sentait fatigué. Le patricien sembla le remarquer.

"Reposez-vous. Vous allez beaucoup dormir les prochains jours, c'est normal ne vous inquiétez pas. Bien. Vos amis viendront vous voir un peu plus tard."

Le médecin quitta la chambre et Daiki ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Il ne se réveilla que lorsque l'on frappa à la porte, c'était Satsuki et Tetsuya. La jeune femme s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras, ses yeux brillaient de larmes.

"Salut. Content de vous voir.

\- Tu nous as fait tellement peur.

\- Ouais. Désolé."

Les deux amis s'assirent sur des chaises. Momoi essuyait des larmes de soulagement. Elle hésita. Le médecin leurs avait expliqués la situation et elle craignait de faire une bourde. Avant d'entrer dans la chambre, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour qu'elle parle en premier étant celle qui était restée tout le temps auprès de lui. La jeune femme était mal à l'aise, c'était étrange de savoir que son ami ne se souvenait pas de toutes ses années après le lycée. Il s'était passé tellement de choses depuis cette époque. Ils avaient tous changés, comment agissait-elle à cette époque ? Comme s'adressait-elle à lui ? C'était tellement loin, elle ne se rappelait plus. Depuis tout ce temps, elle avait changé et Daiki avait énormément mûrit. Leur relation avait énormément évolué. Kuroko posa une main rassurante sur son avant-bras et elle se lança.

"Alors… Tu te souviens de rien ?

\- Si… Environ jusqu'à la dernière année de lycée."

Daiki les dévisagea. Eux aussi ils lui semblaient différents, quelque chose ne collait pas sur leur figure. Et il comprit ce qui l'avait étonné sur le visage de Taiga un peu plus tôt. Ils avaient vieilli. Satsuki et Tetsuya semblaient chercher quelque chose à dire alors Daiki lança.

"Satsu tu peux me passer ton miroir s'te plaît ?"

La jeune femme le sortit de son sac et le lui tendit. Il regarda son reflet. C'était étonnant. Il se souvenait parfaitement de son visage. Pas celui de deux-mille-neuf non, bien celui d'aujourd'hui, avec sa barbe plus fournie et cette légère cicatrice au sourcil. En regardant celle-ci les souvenirs affluèrent avec facilité.

 **.**

 **"** **Putain d'Ahomine t'es vraiment con ! Ça aurait pu mal finir.**

 **\- M'insulte pas Bakagami ! Aie !"**

 **Daiki se recula en grimaçant. Taiga venait de poser un coton imbibé de désinfectant sur son arcade.**

 **"** **Hey! T'as pas le truc qui pique pas.**

 **\- Gamin ! Tiens le s'te plait."**

 **Daiki s'exécuta en grommelant. Taiga fouilla dans sa trousse de secours et sortit de quoi faire un pansement de fortune.**

 **"** **Pourquoi t'as fait ça sérieusement ? A quoi ça t'avance ?**

 **\- J'aime pas qu'on insulte mes potes. Ce qu'ils ont dit… Ça m'a mis hors de moi.**

 **\- Tes potes ?! Depuis, quand on est potes ?**

 **\- Baka ! Bien-sûr qu'on est potes. Je passerai pas autant de temps avec un mec que je déteste !"**

 **Taiga s'empourpra légèrement et rit. Daiki aimait bien l'entendre rire.**

 **"** **Ok. Bon alors disons qu'on est ami. Ce qu'ils ont dit est vrai.**

 **\- Les termes utilisés n'étaient pas appropriés et ils étaient insultants fait pas l'innocent. On s'amuse pas à parler de la sexualité des gens comme ça. Ça t'regarde toi et personne d'autre !"**

 **Un sourire étira les lèvres du garçon aux cheveux rouges. Daiki aimait aussi cette expression sur son visage.**

 **"** **Je sais. J'apprécie ta sollicitude. Mais ces connards ne valent pas la peine que tu te blesses. Tu sais j'ai l'habitude de ce genre d'insultes. Faut laisser passer, ça sert à rien de répondre. Et puis… Surtout pas avec la violence s'il te plaît."**

 **Taiga n'aimait pas quand il réagissait avec ses poings et il était souvent là pour le contenir. Il savait comment faire pour le calmer.**

 **"** **Je sais.**

 **\- Ok. Ça ira pour le moment mais faut qu'tu ailles à l'hôpital.**

 **\- Accompagne-moi s'te plaît ! J'vais attendre des heures.**

 **\- Pourquoi j'irai m'faire chier là-bas avec toi ?**

 **\- Parce que t'es mon pote ?"**

 **Daiki avait tendu le poing devant lui. Taiga avait sourit et l'avait frappé du sien, quel manipulateur.**

 **.**

Daiki reposa le miroir. Il avait un peu mal à la tête, mais il avait retrouvé un souvenir et la sensation qui allait avec. Il n'était pas fier de s'être battu, mais cette cicatrice était importante pour lui, c'était la première fois que Taiga et lui se reconnaissaient réellement comme des amis. Et cette affirmation lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Il réalisa que ce souvenir avait débloqué tout un pan de sa mémoire. Il se rappelait à présent de tout, jusqu'à cette altercation qui avait eu lieu en fin de dernière année de lycée.

oOoOoOoOo

Taiga sursauta quand on frappa à la porte. Il s'extirpa du canapé pour ouvrir. Sans surprise il tomba sur Tetsuya.

"Bonjour Kagami-kun.

\- Salut. Non j'vais pas bien. Mais non j'ai pas envie d'en parler. S'il te plaît laisse-moi…"

Tetsuya lui tendit un sac de chez Magi Burger.

"Faut que tu manges. Il va se rappeler. Très vite j'en suis sûr. Cet après-midi déjà il s'est souvenu de quelque chose.

\- De quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas exactement… Il n'a pas voulu nous dire quel souvenir précisément mais ça a débloqué beaucoup de sa mémoire… pratiquement un an.

\- C'est encore loin…

\- Je sais. Mais en quelques heures… C'est énorme. Un souvenir clé et les choses reviennent. Mange. Il ne sera pas content de savoir que tu n'as pas mangé en son absence quand il rentrera."

 _Quand il rentrera…_

Taiga prit le sac.

"Merci. Mais je préfère être seul vraiment.

\- Kagami-kun…

\- S'il te plaît Testuya."

Tetsuya soupira.

"Je passerai demain.

\- Je bosse demain.

\- Ah… D'accord.

\- On se voit plus tard."

Tetsuya acquiesça et Taiga retourna à son canapé. Il n'avait pas faim. Son estomac était noué. Il se força à manger la moitié de son _burger_ là où habituellement il en mangeait trois ou quatre. Il n'allait vraiment pas bien. Quand il se décida à essayer de dormir ce ne fut pas mieux. Il s'allongeant dans leur lit. La place à côté de lui était désespérément et douloureusement vide. Le froid le faisait trembler. Les larmes glissèrent sur ses joues, encore. Il étouffa un cri de rage dans son oreiller.

"DAI ! Me fais pas ça putain ! T'as pas le droit de m'abandonner ! J'ai… J'ai besoin de toi…"

Il avait peur. Une telle angoisse qu'elle lui vrillait l'estomac. Le médecin était confiant… Mais lui n'en avait aucune. Il ne s'imaginait pas devoir tout recommencer. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait se passer dans la tête de Daiki ? Il l'avait accepté une fois, il avait même fait le premier pas. Mais pourquoi ? Quel avait été l'élément déclencheur pour qu'il tombe amoureux de lui ? Ça c'était fait sans explication. Qui pouvait assurer que la magie opérerait de nouveau sans ses souvenirs ? Non il ne comptait pas le draguer et imposer ses sentiments à lui. Comme pendant toutes ces années, où il avait refusé de se déclarer, préférant garder un précieux ami que de le voir s'éloigner par dégoût de l'attirance que le pompier éprouvait pour lui. Daiki ne s'intéressait pas aux hommes. Il n'avait jamais envisagé la possibilité de le convaincre, ça lui semblait tellement absurde, tellement inimaginable que quelque chose de plus qu'une forte amitié, une fraternité, puisse naître entre eux. Aujourd'hui, pour Daiki tout avait disparu. Ces trois années avaient été tellement belles, tellement incroyables. Daiki l'avait surpris un peu plus chaque jour, il l'avait persuadé de son amour. Petit à petit, il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était sincère, que ce n'était ni un jeu ni de la curiosité. Et Taiga s'était laissé convaincre. Comment aurait-il pu faire autrement ? Il l'aimait depuis si longtemps, il ne pouvait pas refuser un tel cadeau de la vie. Il avait aimé Daiki avec passion, avec tendresse, avec complicité, persuadé que ça durerait toute la vie. Et subitement, on lui enlevait tout. Non pas tout. Daiki était toujours là, mais amputé de ses sentiments pour lui et ça faisait mal. Parce que maintenant qu'il avait goûté à l'ivresse de l'amour avec Daiki, il ne pourrait simplement plus étouffer ses sentiments pour se contenter d'une belle amitié. Une frontière avait été franchie qu'il n'était plus envisageable de traverser dans l'autre sens. Il l'aimait et ne pourrait plus museler ses sentiments.

Il tourna en rond, mais la rage et la colère le submergeaient. Il se releva, enfila une tenue de basket et ballon sous le bras se rendit sur le terrain de _street_ sur lequel il avait joué de nombreuses fois avec Daiki. Il s'imagina son amant près de lui le provocant, riant et le défiant. Il joua longtemps. Des images de leurs duels défilant dans sa tête, il rejouait leurs _one-and-one_ les plus corsés. Et parlant tout seul, il insultait son amant, comme il le faisait toujours. Parce que même s'ils étaient passés à d'autres genres de duel ensemble, le basket et ces face à face restaient des moments privilégiés dans leur couple. Ils avaient besoin du basket pour se défouler. Ils avaient besoin de se défier sur le terrain pour oublier la pression de leurs boulots difficiles. Il leurs était nécessaire de s'affronter pour se rappeler des sensations de leurs débuts, pour renforcer les liens de leur couple. Leur jeu avec les années avait changé, évolué. Ils avaient appris l'un de l'autre et leur complicité sur le terrain s'était renforcée. Ils se connaissaient par cœur et le challenge était d'autant plus excitant, devant faire preuve d'ingéniosité pour réussir à surprendre l'autre. Aomine se montrait plus réfléchi et s'appuyait plus sur ses partenaires pour gagner, Kagami avait appris quelques unes des techniques particulières du policier. Mais jamais, il n'avait perdu le plaisir de jouer l'un contre l'autre, malgré le virage prit par leur relation.

Taiga joua longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que son corps ne lui permette plus. Il ne tenait pratiquement plus sur ses jambes quand il rejoignit l'appartement. Il atteignit la salle de bain en titubant où il prit une douche bien chaude. Il avait l'esprit vide. Enfin. Cette intense séance de sport l'avait calmé. Presqu'un _blackout_ dans son esprit. Il n'avait pas pratiqué d'activité physique depuis une semaine et il en ressentait les conséquences. Il évita de penser à Daiki. Il se lava et se concentra sur son boulot. Demain il devait se rendre à la caserne à neuf heures. Il aurait le temps d'aller courir une heure avant, il irait de nouveau se défouler sur le terrain de basket en rentrant. Ça ne lui donnerait pas trop le loisir de penser. Ce serait parfait.

oOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain Daiki dormit pratiquement toute la journée. Son corps entier le faisait énormément souffrir et la dose de morphine qui lui était administrée l'assommait littéralement. Ses quelques moments de lucidité il les avait passés à rager de ne toujours pas se souvenir et de s'endormir trop vite pour parvenir à se rappeler.

Les jours suivants, ses moments de réveil durèrent plus longtemps. Mais chaque mouvement était douloureux, son corps entier semblait n'être qu'une immense ecchymose et ses muscles étaient raides. Manger fut un calvaire. Un vrai bonheur ce réveil. Sa fierté était mise à rude épreuve, il ne pouvait rien faire seul pas même les besoins les plus élémentaires. Il serra les dents et tenta de plaisanter devant les aides-soignantes et infirmières, mais en son for intérieur Daiki enrageait et se sentait diminué. Il était mal à l'aise, surtout de devoir se montrer aussi faible et fragile devant de parfaits inconnus et des moins inconnus. Non en fait, il aurait préféré que personne ne le voit comme ça.

Sa tête voulait fuir, mais ses membres douloureux lui rappelaient que c'était impossible. Il avait l'impression de ne plus reconnaître son corps. Et ce n'était pas dû à son amnésie. Oui il était plus lourd qu'au lycée, il était plus grand c'était inévitable. Il se souvenait même qu'il fasait à présent six centimètres précisément de plus que Taiga. Non. Son corps d'aujourd'hui il en connaissait l'agilité, la souplesse. Il savait la fluidité de ses déplacements. Mais là, il semblait rouillé, raide. Les mouvements ne lui semblaient pas naturel. Et même s'il le taisait ça l'effrayait un peu. Il craignait de ne pas retrouver sa mobilité féline. Il était obnubilé par son envie de retrouver la mémoire et celle de pouvoir se défouler sur un terrain de basket.

Tous les jours, Momoi et Kuroko venaient le voir. La jeune femme avait ramené des albums photos, mais les souvenirs ne revenaient que très doucement. Sa mère passait aussi tous les deux jours, l'hôpital était loin de chez elle. Son père refusait visiblement de venir. Briefée par le médecin, elle n'avait pas pu lui donner d'explication, elle lui avait assuré qu'il était vivant, simplement qu'ils étaient en désaccord sur certains sujets. Il n'avait pas insisté. A chacune de ses visites elle semblait étonnée d'apprendre que Taiga n'était pas venu le voir. Et lui aussi, alors qu'il était resté à son chevet pendant son coma, pourquoi ne venait-il pas ? Mais les questions de sa mère ne faisaient qu'attiser sa curiosité.

Ses souvenirs ne revenaient que très lentement, mais souvent c'était un élément clé en rapport avec le tigre qui réveillait sa mémoire. Et chaque fois ce n'était que pour réaliser qu'ils étaient plus proches que dans ses souvenirs précédents. Il voulait que Taiga vienne le voir aussi. Il était persuadé que discuter avec le tigre l'aiderait à se rappeler. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir se montrer.

Il tentait de faire bonne figure. Se montrant de bonne humeur et enjoué quand ses amis venaient le voir. Il prétendait être optimiste alors que les jours avançant, il commençait à croire qu'il ne retrouverait jamais la mémoire. Son corps guérissait, c'était le seul point positif. Malgré tout, il ne serait pleinement rassuré que lorsqu'il pourrait de nouveau affronter Taiga sur un terrain de basket. Sa tête ne se décidait pas à se rappeler. Et Taiga ne venait toujours pas. Un soir où Kuroko vint seul, Aomine se montra moins enthousiaste. Il lui avoua tourner en rond, s'ennuyer et commencer à avoir peur de ne pas retrouver la mémoire, alors qu'il avait l'intime conviction qu'il devait se rappeler d'une chose super importante. Même s'il s'en ouvrit à son ami, celui-ci tint bon et ne dit rien. Il accepta cependant de toucher deux mots au tigre pour le faire venir et il promit de ne pas alarmer sa mère ni Satsuki.

Il voulait jouer au basket, affronter Taiga. Il suivait scrupuleusement les recommandations des médecins, suivait ses séances de rééducation avec assiduité et se montrait agréable avec le personnel soignant, mais parfois il avait juste envie de hurler. Sa chambre et le parc de l'hôpital commençaient à vraiment lui sortir par les yeux. Il tournait en rond comme un félin en cage. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être là.

oOoOoOoOo

Tatsuya entra dans l'appartement. Il n'avait jamais vu ce lieu dans un tel état. Les volets restaient fermés. La vaisselle n'était pas faite. Dans l'entrée, les chaussures n'étaient pas rangées. La pièce principale était jonchée de vêtements, albums photos et autres affaires éparses.

"Taiga ?"

Tatsuya s'avança et alluma la lumière du salon pour trouver son ami endormi sous le _kotatsu_ quelques cadavres de bières posés sur la table. Il posa une main sur son épaule et l'appela une nouvelle fois.

" _Why are you here?_

 _\- Baka. Obviously, I'm here to take care of you._

 _\- I'm fine… Don't need help._

 _\- Yeah! Of course you don't."_

Tatsuya soupira. Il posa son sac dans un coin et sortit son téléphone pour avertir son petit ami qu'il était arrivé et qu'il allait devoir rester quelques jours.

Il chercha des verres propres mais Taiga et Daiki n'en possédaient pas énormément, ils vivaient simplement et s'encombraient de peu de choses en dehors de leurs baskets et de leurs affaires de sport. Il trouva deux verres à bière au fond du placard. Il les remplit d'eau et les porta sur la table.

" _Drink. It'll help."_

La réaction de Taiga ne se fit pas attendre. Il se leva brusquement.

" _Where did you find them!_ _Don't use them! Don't!_ "

Il les rapporta à la cuisine et les vida dans l'évier, nerveux, fébrile. Il les essuya et les reposa sur le plan. Son regard se fixa sur les verres, immensément triste. Himuro posa une main sur son avant-bras le faisant sursauter.

" _Sorry Taiga. I didn't know._ _Tell me please..._ "

 **.**

 **"** **Alors… Vierge… Les astres sont avec vous aujourd'hui. Prenez des risques. C'est le moment de jouer.**

 **\- C'est vraiment un truc de bonne femme. Vas-y lis le tiens !**

 **\- 'Lion : Vous vous rapprochez considérablement de cette personne. Une belle relation à venir. Si les sentiments sont sincères et partagés, foncez !' … Ouais t'as rais-.**

 **\- Les sentiments sont sincères et partagés, l'interrompit Daiki sans oser le regarder."**

 **Le silence dura une bonne minute qui sembla terriblement longue à Daiki. Les mots étaient sortis sans réfléchir. C'était pas tout à fait comme ça qu'il avait imaginé discuter de la question avec Taiga surtout pas alors qu'ils étaient en voyage juste tous les deux pour deux semaines dans un pays qui lui était totalement inconnu. Et s'il se faisait rejeté ? Puis la voix basse de Taiga avait doucement résonné.**

" **Dai ? Tu as dit quoi ?**

 **\- Tu as très bien entendu…"**

 **Daiki avait passé une main gênée sur sa nuque avant de relever un regard inquiet sur le pompier. La jambe de Taiga appuyée contre la sienne sous la table le brûlait, et finalement l'apaisa. Taiga ne la retira pas, mais ses yeux trahissaient une certaine confusion.**

" **Mais… Tu… Tu parles bien… De…"**

 **Daiki trouva mignon le Taiga un peu rougissant, alors qu'il semblait habituellement si sûr de lui. Ils étaient tous les deux un peu mal à l'aise. Leur relation allait définitivement changer à partir de cet instant et ils ne savaient pas comment ils devaient réagir l'un vis à vis de l'autre. Cependant, la gêne de Taiga le rassura et le détendit un peu.**

" **Ouais… Je parle bien de relation amoureuse…**

 **\- Je… Je comprends pas… Je suis un mec…**

 **\- Ouais… Moi aussi. Mais aux dernières nouvelles ça te pose pas de problème… Pourquoi ça m'en poserait à moi ?**

 **\- Parce que tu aimes les boobs.**

 **\- Un point pour toi mais… Je m'en fous que t'en aies pas… C'est qu'un détail. Je t'aime plus qu'une paire de seins."**

 **Taiga explosa de rire.**

" **Bordel ! C'est la pire déclaration d'amour qu'on ait pu me faire."**

 **Étonnement, Daiki ne se vexa pas. Il connaissait bien son vis-à-vis et le rouge qui avait envahi ses joues prouvait qu'il n'en pensait rien et son rire ne dissimulait que son trouble et un vrai bonheur.**

 **"** **Ouais… Mais ça prouve que je suis sincère."**

 **Taiga souriait mais il semblait encore un peu sur la défensive.**

 **"** **Comment ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

 **\- Ryô… J'ai pris beaucoup sur moi pour te dire de le contacter, je voulais… Te garder pour moi… Je me suis senti coupable d'être content que tu l'aies jeté… Et il m'a fait comprendre que tu aimais quelqu'un et qu'il suffisait de regarder ton appartement pour deviner son identité. Et… Il y a une seule personne que tu as autorisé à envahir ainsi ton espace. J'espère que Ryô a raison et que ça veut dire que tu es amoureux de moi… Parce que je supporterai pas de te voir avec un autre mec."**

 **Taiga ne sut quoi répondre. C'était soudain et inespéré. En fait, il n'avait jamais envisagé cela possible. Il était tombé amoureux de Daiki la première fois qu'il avait vu le masque de rancœur du garçon se fissurer, ce jour où il lui avait prêté ses baskets. Il avait vu à ce moment là, un garçon au cœur d'or, sous des airs bourrus et blasés.**

 **Un serveur déposa les deux pintes commandées un peu plus tôt. Taiga le remercia et profita de cette interruption pour remettre ses idées au clair. Enfin essayer. Il connaissait son ami par cœur, ses défauts comme ses qualités. Il l'avait laissé entrer dans sa vie et y prendre une place importante volontairement. Tatsuya ne cachait pas son inquiétude, le mettant sans cesse en garde, il finirait par en souffrir : Daiki trouverait bien un jour une femme. Mais il en était conscient et malgré tout il lui avait permis d'investir son appartement, d'y laisser des affaires, de le décorer. Il lui avait même donné une clé. Il vivait pratiquement chez lui, et parfois quand il rentrait après Daiki il se berçait d'illusions, s'imaginant qu'ils étaient en couple. Pourtant, à la déclaration soudaine, inespérée de son ami, il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il était envahi par le doute. Il aimait Daiki depuis tellement longtemps, est-ce qu'il arriverait à libérer tout ce qu'il réfrène depuis toutes ses années ? Et Aomine parviendra-t-il vraiment à le voir comme un partenaire ?**

 **"** **Tai ? J'commence à flipper là…**

 **\- Je suis désolé…, soupira le garçon aux cheveux rouges en faisant tourner son verre entre ses mains.**

 **\- Quoi ?! La théorie de Ryô est fausse ?!**

 **\- Non. Non évidemment… J'aurai laissé personne d'autre que toi squatter ma vie comme ça…"**

 **Daiki fit la moue et soupira en posant sa tête dans sa main.**

 **"** **J'avoue que je suis un peu déçu… Je t'avais espéré plus enthousiaste… C'est quoi le problème ?**

 **\- Je… Je sais pas… J'ai toujours pensé que j'emporterai le secret de mes vrais sentiments pour toi dans ma tombe. Je suis trop surpris pas préparé… Je… Est-ce qu'après tout ce temps je vais pouvoir changer notre relation ?**

 **\- Elle ne va pas totalement changer. Juste… Que je serais le seul à avoir le droit de te monopoliser, marmonna le ganguro. Et…**

 **\- Et ?"**

 **Ce fut autour de Daiki de rougir.**

 **"** **Hm… Eh ben… J'dormirai plus jamais sur le canapé.**

 **\- Que tu crois ! J'hésiterai pas à te laisser dormir sur le canapé si tu fais des conneries !"**

 **Daiki sourit, content de retrouver la fougue de son ami.**

 **"** **Alors ?**

 **\- Tu es vraiment sûr de toi ? J'suis un mec…**

 **\- J'avais remarqué figure toi."**

 **Taiga soupira et s'énerva un peu, ayant l'impression que Daiki faisait un peu exprès de ne pas comprendre où il voulait en venir.**

 **"** **Et tu vas réagir comment le jour où je vais vouloir te baiser ? Ah ouais… Tu te rappelles que je suis au-dessus..."**

 **Daiki le défia du regard. Ils n'avaient toujours pas touché à leurs bières qui commençaient à tiédir.**

 **"** **Pas baiser. Faire l'amour. Et vu que tu m'aimes… Tu accepteras peut-être d'être en dessous non ?**

 **\- Et même si j'accepte… J'ai pas de seins et toujours une bite.**

 **\- Je plaisante. Je te forcerai pas… Tu m'as déjà dit que la pénétration était pas obligatoire… Je sais pas comment je vais réagir. J'en sais rien. Ouais… Moi aussi j'ai des doutes et moi aussi je flippe pour pleins de trucs…"**

 **Il posa sa main sur le poignet de Taiga et le tint fermement, plantant son regard sérieux dans le sien.**

 **"** **Mais je supporterai pas de te voir avec un autre mec…"**

 **Taiga hocha la tête, sans dégager sa main.**

 **"** **Ok… De toute façon… J'imagine que maintenant… On peut difficilement ignorer ces confessions."**

 **Le ganguro lui offrit un immense sourire et leva son verre pour trinquer.**

 **"** **Dépêche-toi de boire cette dernière bière, il est temps qu'on rentre à l'hôtel."**

 **Taiga éclata de rire.**

 **"** **T'es sérieux ?**

 **\- On ne peut plus sérieux. J'ai dis que je savais pas si je pourrai aller jusqu'au bout… Mais ça fait un moment que j'ai une putain d'envie de t'embrasser."**

 **Ils trinquèrent en riant, leurs mains liées comme une promesse et vidèrent leurs verres rapidement pour se retrouver au plus vite dans un lieu plus intime.**

 **.**

C'était la première fois que Tatsuya entendait cette histoire. Même avec lui, Taiga restait très pudique. Ils avaient pris deux autre verres et s'étaient réinstallés sous le _Kokatsu_ du salon. La peine du tigre était palpable. Sa voix ne tremblait pas, mais elle était faible et semblait lourde. Le tigre souffrait et la lassitude s'installait. Il se tut, mais Tatsuya comprit qu'il repensait au passé son regard perdu dans le vague et infiniment triste. Il avait passé de nombreuses années à craindre le moment où Aomine le quitterait, autant avant même qu'ils soient ensemble qu'après. Il était persuadé qu'Aomine restait avant tout un homme à femmes. Ayant lui même connu une aventure très douloureuse avec un homme hétéro avant de se mettre en couple avec celui qui l'avait sauvé. Et même si, il avait eu la chance de se rapprocher d'Atsushi grace à cette relation. La douleur n'en avait pas été moins cuisante. Il ne la souhaitait à personne, encore moins à son frère de coeur. Et cette douleur devait pourtant être bien moins vive que celle qu'il éprouvait actuellement. Tatsuya s'imaginait à la place de son ami, se retrouver confronter à l'innocent Atsushi du lycée qui couchait avec leur capitaine et ne voyait en lui qu'une nounou bien pratique. Il en frissonnait. Il avait glissé sa main dans celle de son ami et la serrait doucement dans la sienne. Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour le rassurer. Comment pourrait-il ? Il n'avait aucune certitude. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer pour son ami que Daiki se souviendrait et vite. Il ne savait pas dans quel souvenir son ami était plongé mais il ne tenta pas de l'en sortir. Ils étaient tout ce qu'il avait pour l'instant.

 **.**

 **La pluie les avait surpris rapidement en quittant le bar, ils avaient couru mais les trombes d'eau les avaient trempés jusqu'aux os. Taiga entra le premier et se dépêcha de se dévêtir.**

" **Déshabille-toi** **. Je vais chercher des serviettes."**

 **Le jeune pompier focalisé sur la nécessité de se sécher rapidement après une telle averse, réalisa seulement en revenant auprès de lui que son ami était particulièrement conscient de leur nouvelle situation et peut-être un peu mal à l'aise. Ils s'étaient vus en sous-vêtements des milliers de fois, mais à présent Daiki ne semblait plus savoir où poser ses yeux. Taiga sourit et avisa les deux chopes vides posées sur une tablette.**

" **Attends** **tu as piqué ça au bar ?**

 **\- Ouais…**

 **\- Mais pourquoi ?!**

 **\- J'sais pas trop… Inspiration subite… J'voulais garder un souvenir."**

 **Aomine avait finalement retiré son t-shirt, ses cheveux gouttaient, des bulles d'eau dévalaient son torse. Taiga s'approcha de lui en tendant la serviette mais ne lui permit pas de la prendre. Il la posa doucement sur la peau mouillée pour la sécher. Il resta silencieux, le cœur du policier s'affolait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un rapprochement physique comme celui-ci avait lieu entre eux, mais Daiki avait maintenant plus que jamais conscience de la présence de Taiga. Il ne savait pas comment agir. A la fois, effrayé, impatient et excité. Il avait chaud, son regard dérivait sur le corps musclé du pompier. Il avait fait un pas immense au bar, il espérait que Taiga fasse le suivant. Il était un peu perdu, étrangement il avait le sentiment de ne pas savoir comment approcher le pompier, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il séduisait quelqu'un. Il comptait pourtant un certain nombre de conquêtes par le passé, il maîtrisait donc un peu son sujet. Pourtant, il se sentait maladroit, comme un jeune puceau. Etait-ce le fait que Taiga soit un homme ? Ou celui de ressentir des sentiments si forts, presque effrayants qui lui faisait perdre toute sa belle assurance ?**

 **Les mouvements de Taiga étaient calculés et prudents. Un peu nerveux lui aussi, il leva finalement les yeux sur Daiki et remonta une de ses mains le long de sa clavicule pour venir la loger sur sa nuque, frôlant son cou pour le faire frissonner. Ses doigts massèrent doucement la naissance des cheveux. Le pompier entendait le sang battre à ses tempes à toute allure. Il se pencha doucement sur son ami… Petit ami… Il en avait tant rêvé. Embrasser Daiki. Il était tombé amoureux de ce mec depuis tellement longtemps. Il n'était pas parfait, il était bourré de défauts, d'un sans-gêne remarquable et d'un égoïsme notoire. Mais aussi, pleins de grandes qualités, généreux, attentif et passionné pour tout ce qui lui tenait à cœur. Oui il était dingue de lui et avait souvent fantasmé une relation entre eux, tout en s'interdisant toujours tout écart. Se berçant d'illusions, il avait laissé Daiki envahir son espace vital. Il l'aimait et tant qu'il resterait près de lui, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais tomber amoureux d'un autre. Alors tant que le policier ne cherchait pas à se poser avec une belle à forte poitrine, il avait profité de sa présence autant qu'il avait pu, attendant avec angoisse ce jour où il lui présenterait une petite amie. Et finalement, les choses avaient tourné ainsi. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé cela possible. Il était là, posant des mains d'amant et non plus d'ami sur son corps. Le touchant d'une manière plus intime, il aurait pu le toucher amicalement de cette façon, mais il ne mettait pas la même douceur dans ce geste à présent. Et il voyait que Daiki en avait tout autant conscience que lui. Une douce chaleur euphorique enveloppait son coeur et inondait son ventre. Il était heureux et à la fois inquiet. Il avait une certaine pression, réaliser un rêve qu'on croyait inaccessible n'était pas anodin. Et puis, Aomine était hétérosexuel. Il prit son temps, avançant avec retenue de peur de l'effrayer peut-être, mais aussi pour lui-même. Il avait du mal à réaliser et voulait prendre son temps pour savourer ce moment, l'imprimer dans son esprit et en palper sa véracité. Non tout ça n'était pas un de ses multiples rêves, c'était vraiment en train se produire. Ses doigts intimement posés sur la nuque de Daiki, son torse presque aussi large que le sien et nu irradiant d'une douce chaleur à quelques centimètres du sien.**

 **Il appuya ses lèvres sur les siennes doucement pour un chaste baiser. Daiki ne fit pas un mouvement pour s'éloigner où le repousser. Il rompit l'échange, pour le détailler de nouveau, cherchant dans son regard la confirmation qu'il pouvait continuer. Il vit les rougeurs sur les joues de Daiki et dans ses yeux une attente impatiente et confuse. Taiga l'embrassa de nouveau et cette fois sa langue vint cajoler les lèvres amies qui s'entrouvrirent pour le laisser passer. Ils échangèrent un long baiser, d'abord timide, cherchant à s'apprivoiser puis plus passionné** **,** **chacun souhaitant dominer l'autre. Après un petit moment de découverte, Daiki prit de l'assurance et posa ses mains curieuses sur les hanches nues de Taiga et doucement elles remontèrent dans son dos. Il apprécia le toucher de la peau de l'autre homme. C'était doux, le velours** **de son épiderme n'était pas tellement différent de celui d'une femme. Il ne reconnaissait pas cependant les mêmes rondeurs ni la même élasticité des courbes moelleuses féminines. En revanche, il devinait sous ses doigts sans peine, les muscles puissants qu'il avait de nombreuses fois détaillé du regard. Le corps musculeux et sec du pompier ne manquait pas de sensualité. Daiki savourait l'instant, ses doigts aventureux exploraient le corps ami. Quittant son dos pour tâter ses abdominaux, son torse large et imberbe et en dessiner les pectoraux saillants, ils redescendirent sur la ligne blanche pour se perdre sur les poils remontant de son pubis jusqu'à son nombril marquant la virilité de Taiga et qu'il lui enviait. Au revoir, la timidité, bonjour la fougue de l'impatience. Ne rompant leur joute linguale que pour mieux revenir dévorer ses lèvres, l'une de ses mains se posa sur le fessier ferme de son partenaire.**

 **Taiga ne semblait avoir attendu que ça. Il l'avait laissé prendre ses marques, et à son tour, sans lâcher sa nuque, il posa sa main sur son derme dénudé. Il se montra hésitant lui aussi, craignant toujours de faire fuir son compagnon. La main chaude de Taiga sur sa peau fraîche fit frissonner le policer. Le contact était délicat, malgré une main grande, légèrement calleuse d'homme. Instantanément, Daiki aima sentir ses doigts sur lui. Il en voulait plus, sentir son corps contre le sien. Le pompier sembla lire dans ses pensées, sa main plaquée dans son dos les rapprocha l'un de l'autre, collant leur buste et leurs virilités. Le policier réalisa que ce simple échange avait réveillé autant son désir que celui de son partenaire.**

oOoOoOoOo

Il lui fallut un bon mois pour commencer à se sentir un peu plus en forme. Les souvenirs revenaient par bribes trop légères. Satsuki et Tetsuya venaient le voir tous les jours, avec des photos et des babioles espérant l'aider mais rien ne venait. Pas comme, le premier pan de sa mémoire qui était revenu d'un seul coup. Ryouta était passé le voir quelquefois lui aussi. Shintaro, Atsushi et Seijurou s'étaient contentés de quelques messages. Il s'en fichait il n'avait pas spécialement envie de les voir. Taiga lui n'était pas revenu une seule fois et il n'avait pas osé lui envoyer des messages. Il avait une sensation étrange concernant le pompier qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Pourtant, il se souvenait à présent qu'il était une personne très importante pour lui. Ils avaient fait beaucoup de choses ensemble et ils étaient passés de rivaux à meilleurs amis. Il lui en voulait un peu de ne même pas venir le voir.

"Aomine-kun ?

\- Hm ?! Désolé… J'réfléchissais.

\- A quoi ?

\- Ça fait un mois que je suis là… Pourquoi Taiga est pas venu une seule fois ?

\- Oh… Il a beaucoup de travail. Tu sais il t'a veillé pendant que tu étais dans le coma…

\- Laisse tomber. Il a mieux à faire quoi. Dis, tu voudrais pas me ramener un de mes magazines de Mai ? Faut vraiment que j'me vide les couilles là !

\- Toujours aussi poétique. Je vais voir ce que je trouve.

\- Tu les trouveras-."

Le jeune policier s'interrompit, se rappelant soudain qu'il ne vivait probablement plus chez ses parents.

"Je trouverai ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Ouais merci. Et dis à ce con de Taiga de venir me voir putain. J'ai grave envie de faire un basket avec lui.

\- Le basket ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite.

\- Je sais, soupira-t-il à en fendre une pierre.

\- Je lui passerai le message."

oOoOoOoOo

Taiga reposa le crayon et laissa le patient entre les mains de l'infirmière. Il se tourna vers son collègue.

"Pause clope de dix minutes, je vais rendre visite à… Un ami.

\- Ok. J'garde la radio. Quelle chambre ?

\- Trois cents onze.

\- Noté. Sinon on se rejoint au véhicule.

\- Oui."

Le pompier laissa son collègue sortir par la porte principale tandis qu'il partit récupérer un sac plastique dans le camion avant de rejoindre la chambre de Daiki. Sa main était hésitante quand elle se posa sur la poignée. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis trop longtemps, ça lui faisait peur. Voir son petit ami sans pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser, ce n'était pas naturel. Comme lors d'une rupture où on ne sait plus trop comment se comporter, on ne sait plus comment se parler et se regarder sans être gêné. Sauf que là, Daiki le regarderait toujours avec le même regard franc et droit. Le seul à être mal à l'aise ce serait lui. Il frappa doucement et la voix claire de Daiki lui répondit.

"Entrez."

Il actionna la poignée après avoir pris une profonde inspiration. Le policier ne se rappelait pas avoir été un jour aussi content de voir quelqu'un et ce n'était pas uniquement dû à son ennui et son enfermement prolongé. Non. C'était vraiment un plaisir de le voir lui, Taiga. L'étonnement sur son visage laissa place à un sourire rayonnant. Ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir qu'il soit venu le voir. C'était comme si le soleil perçait enfin les nuages après des semaines de temps maussade. Il ne chercha pas à savoir si c'était normal de se sentir aussi heureux de voir un simple ami. Il ne voyait qu'une chose la présence de Kagami lui réchauffait litéralement le coeur, remontant son moral et lui redonnant espoir. Ce n'était plus 'si' mais 'quand'. Oui… Quand il retrouverait la mémoire, quand il rentrerait chez lui, quand il pourrait retourner sur un terrain de basket.

"Tai ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Pourquoi t'es pas revenu me voir plus tôt ?

\- Hm… J'avais pas mal de boulot. D'ailleurs… Je suis juste en pause là. J'peux pas rester trop longtemps. Mais… J'ai un truc pour toi."

Taiga lui tendit un sac plastique et Daiki vit qu'il contenait des magazines.

"Ah ! Mai ! Génial ! Merci t'es un vrai pote bordel ! J'te raconte pas comme faut que je m'astique ! Les infirmières sont pas mal bonnes ici, mais rien ne vaut ma Mai.

\- Sûrement."

Daiki n'entendit pas la voix de Taiga trembler, ni ne remarqua ses poings serrés. Kagami était jaloux. Après trois ans, il n'était toujours pas serein. Il avait confiance en Aomine, il ne craignait pas que celui-ci le trompe ou quelque chose dans le genre. Malgré tout il avait peur de ne pas le satisfaire pleinement. Il ne correspondait pas aux fantasmes de Daiki. Et son enthousiasme face à Mai le lui prouvait encore, sa sincérité était un coup porté dans son dos. « Rien ve vaut Mai. » Daiki n'avait jamais pu jeter ses magazines, il avait pourtant consciense que leur existence blessait profondément la confiance qu'avait Kagami en lui-même. Mais ils avaient eu une telle importance dans sa vie qu'il n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre même pour son homme. Parfois, il les ressortait pour se donner un peu de plaisir solitaire en fantasmant sur le corps de Mai. Il le faisait toujours en cachette mais Taiga n'était pas dupe et tolérait, même le sentiment d'être si loin de l'idéal d'Aomine était douloureux et inquiétant. Taiga était un garçon assez sûr de lui d'ordinaire, qui avait confiance en ses capacités, mais dès qu'il s'agissait d'amour et à plus forte raison de leur relation cette confiance s'effritait totalement. Il avait confiance en ses capacités au basket. Il avait confiance en ses talents culinaires. Tout simplement car c'était des choses qu'il pouvait travailler, sur lesquelles il avait la possibilité d'agir pour s'améliorer. Il était persévérant voir buté et d'une grande force mentale. Il ne s'avouait jamais vaincu. Mais l'amour c'était une toute autre histoire. L'amour s'avérait intangible. On ne connaît aucune science exacte pour s'assurer l'amour et la confiance éternels de quelqu'un. Il n'avait aucun levier, rien. Et cette absence de prise sur les choses l'effrayait et lui faisait perdre toute sa confiance. Il pouvait chôyer autant qu'il voulait Daiki, ça ne lui assurait pas pour autant son amour éternel. Il craignait chaque jour que celui-ci se réveille un matin en lui annonçant la fin de leur belle relation et désirer femme et enfants.

Le policier soupira et posa le sac avec les magazines à côté du lit.

"Pompier hein ?! Taiga le bon samaritain. Ça t'va bien."

La gêne du pompier n'échappa pas au blessé. Il décida de le taquiner un peu et lui demanda à la manière d'un gamin boudeur.

"Pourquoi t'es resté à mon chevet pendant une semaine et que t'reviens pas me voir après ?"

Taiga fut un peu pris au dépourvu, ignorant que Daiki avait été informé de sa veille nuit et jour pendant sa semaine de coma. Il ne savait quoi répondre. Daiki abandonna son visage boudeur et se redressa. Le pompier constata à l'infime crispation de son visage qu'il souffrait encore beaucoup aux mouvements les plus simples. Son coeur se serra il avait tellement envie de prendre soin de lui, de l'étreindre, de l'aider, le soutenir comme un amant. Mais il se retint de se précipiter sur lui. D'une voix plus apaisée mais lasse et le regard un peu douloureux, le policier reprit sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

"J'me souviens pas… De tout. Mais j'ai compris qu'on devait s'être beaucoup rapproché. C'est pour ça que tu étais là… Du peu de souvenir que j'ai… Je te considère comme une personne très importante depuis la première année de lycée. Même si… Je suppose que j'ai mis longtemps à le dire. J'me sens plus proche de toi que de n'importe qui d'autre. J'imagine que c'est bizarre pour toi et que je t'ai blessé le premier jour… Mais… Viens me voir s'il te plaît. J'fais du surplace. J'suis coincé dans cette putain de chambre alors que je rêve d'aller t'affronter sur un terrain de basket… Et j'arrive à rien me souvenir… Et ça me rend fou… Mais je suis sûr que si on discute un peu toi et moi… J'vais me souvenir de trucs c'est obligé… A chaque fois qu'j'me rappelle quelque chose… Ça a rapport avec toi. Ces dernières années… J'ai l'impression qu'on passait notre temps ensemble. J'ai continué à squatter chez toi, hein ?

\- … Ouais…

\- Tu sais ce que c'est le premier truc dont j'me suis souvenu ?

\- Non. Tetsuya m'a dit que tu avais refusé de lui dire.

\- Ouais… Parce que j'voulais pas qu'il me trouve ridicule… Tu te rappelles quand j'ai défoncé ces gars qui t'avaient insulté ?

\- Ouais… Tu avais fini à l'hôpital pour faire quelques points…"

Taiga se retint de venir caresser la cicatrice qu'il avait l'habitude de toucher.

"Exact. C'est un souvenir important pour moi même si j'en garde une marque… Parce que ça a scellé notre amitié."

Le pompier hocha la tête, pour lui aussi ce souvenir était important. Cet évènement représentait en quelque sorte le premier pas sur le chemin de leur couple.

"Alors rends-moi visite. Ok ?"

Evidemment le regard que lui adressait Aomine ne le laissait pas indifférent. Comment il pouvait lui refuser une telle requête ? Et en même temps rien que cet échange entre eux, pleins d'ambiguïté et de mots maladroits bien qu'involontaires de la part de Daiki, lui était tellement difficile et douloureux. Il était à fois content et soulagé de voir son homme sourire et parler mais aussi blessé d'être bloqué dans le rôle d'un ami, certes bon voire le meilleur, mais un simple ami tout de même. On frappa à la porte et Daiki s'interrompit en soupirant.

"Ouais ?!"

La porte s'ouvrit sur un second pompier qui regarda le patient surpris.

"A… Aomine-san bonjour. Désolé de vous déranger. Kagami-san nous avons un appel d'urgence pour un incendie.

\- Ok. On y va."

L'information fut comme un coup de massue sur la tête du patient. Daiki s'assombri aussitôt. L'échange avait été beaucoup trop court, il ne voulait pas que Kagami s'en aille de nouveau. Il ne savait pas quand il le réverrait et avait l'intime conviction que ce ne serait pas de si tôt. Daiki n'avait pas envie de le voir partir. Taiga en eut un pincement au coeur, de le constater aussi abattu mais le devoir l'appelait et il voulait digérer les paroles du blessé qui étaient à la fois douces et douloureuses. Il s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre, quand Daiki l'interpela encore une fois.

"Tai !

\- Hm ?

\- T'es sexy en tenue de pompier !

\- …. Je repasserai.

\- Oi ! T'as rougis ! se moqua gentiment le brun.

\- Aho ! A plus.

\- R'viens vite ! Tu m'manques mon pote !"

Kagami referma la porte derrière lui, entendant tout juste cette dernière phrase. Il lui était vraiment difficile de parler avec lui, rester naturel, être un ami très proche, mais pas un amant. Leur mode de communication avait tellement changé durant toutes ces années. Son collègue qui l'attendait dehors s'excusa encore de les avoir dérangés.

"Je ne savais pas que vous étiez si proche d'Aomine-san.

\- Hm… Ouais… On a fait du basket ensemble. On est très proche mais… On reste professionnel quand on doit bosser ensemble.

\- Ouais."

 **.**

 **"** **Kagami-san ! L'inspecteur Aomine est à l'intérieur !**

 **\- Quoi ?! Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?**

 **\- Quand il a su que vous ne pourriez pas arriver avant vingt minutes il a décidé d'aller chercher les mômes sans attendre. On a essayé de le retenir mais…**

 **\- QUEL CON ! Tadashi ta veste et ton masque !**

 **\- Oui monsieur."**

 **Tadashi se déshabilla rapidement alors que lui-même fermait sa combinaison il attrapa les deux vêtements donnés par son collègue et se dirigea vers le bâtiment en donnant ses instructions. Il était bizarrement très lucide et très calme. Alors qu'une angoisse immense l'étreignait, craignant de retrouver mort son petit ami. Suivi de deux autres gars, il entra dans l'immeuble en flamme. La fumée était épaisse et envahissait tout l'espace. Les sons étaient tamisés, on entendait que le crépitement des flammes et le vent des langues de feu qui venaient lécher les plafonds. Ils avancèrent avec précaution en appelant Daiki. Le collègue de Taiga repéra enfin le policier allongé dans le coin d'une pièce, protégeant le visage de deux jeunes enfants des fumées toxiques. Il fit signe aux pompiers de s'approcher. Taiga commanda à ses hommes de prendre en charge les enfants alors qu'il s'occupait de l'inspecteur. Il lui donna un peu d'oxygène avant de le couvrir de la veste ignifugée de son collègue et de lui mettre le masque. Il l'aida à se relever. En sortant du bâtiment, Daiki murmura.**

 **"** **Le père… Le père est toujours à l'intérieur.**

 **\- Ok."**

 **Il laissa son petit ami au soin de ses collègues et retourna avec un autre à l'intérieur. Ils retrouvèrent le père grièvement blessé mais vivant et le ressortirent de l'immeuble toujours en flamme. Daiki et les deux enfants avaient déjà été emmenés en ambulance. Ils évacuèrent le dernier blessé et mirent près de quatre heures à maîtriser l'incendie. Taiga rentra au petit matin après s'être changé à la caserne et retrouva Daiki dans leur appartement. Le policier chanceux ne souffrait que de quelques blessures légères. Mais Taiga ne comptait pas le laisser s'en sortir aussi facilement.**

 **"** **Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!**

 **\- Tai… Te mets pas en colère… Les gamins devaient être sauvés et…**

 **\- Ça c'était MON job ! T'aurais pu crever là dedans putain !"**

 **Daiki ne bougea pas, laissant Taiga exprimer sa peur, toute l'angoisse qu'il avait contenu durant ces longues heures. Il écouta le pompier l'insulter et lui crier dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme doucement. Reprenant son souffle,Taiga resta silencieux quelques instants. Il ferma finalement les yeux et vint se blottir dans ses bras. Daiki l'enlaça avec tendresse, enfouissant une main dans ses cheveux.**

 **"** **Pardonne-moi Taiga… J'suis là. J'pars pas."**

oOoOoOoOo

Il ouvrit les yeux, il était le milieu d'après-midi. Ça faisait six semaines maintenant qu'il était coincé dans cet hôpital. Les séances de rééducation s'avéraient une vraie torture et le faisaient dormir des heures. Quant à son cerveau, il ne voulait toujours pas se souvenir. Il tourna la tête pour voir Taiga en tenue de travail assis sur une chaise à côté de lui. Sa posture, une jambe relevée sur la chaise et recroquevillé sur lui-même, lui criait qu'il n'allait pas bien. C'était la première fois qu'il le revoyait depuis la fois où il lui avait apporté ses magazines.

"Tai ?"

Le pompier tressaillit et releva la tête. Il avait l'air fatigué. Il avait maigri et son regard semblait absent. Daiki s'inquiéta aussitôt. Il se redressa et tendit une main pour toucher son ami. Mais Taiga eut un mouvement de recul et sembla revenir à la réalité.

"D-désolé. Je voulais pas te réveiller."

Le policier tenta de ne pas afficher qu'il avait été blessé par sa réaction.

"J'passe mon temps à dormir… Alors t'inquiète. Il se passe quoi mec ?! T'as vraiment une sale gueule.

\- Merci…

\- Tai ?

\- Rien. Juste des histoires de boulot t'inquiète. On a pas mal d'absents on fait trop d'heures. Ça va se tasser. Co-comment tu vas ?"

Daiki haussa les épaules et répondit un peu amer.

"Tu n'es pas venu me voir… Je me souviens de rien de plus. J'suis au point mort. Et la rééducation me tue… Sinon j'm'emmerde…

\- Je croyais que tu dormais.

\- Aussi. Mais j'ai envie de sortir… J'ai l'impression que je me souviendrais plus facilement si je pouvais sortir d'ici... Aller chez moi.

\- Ouais… Ce serait bien que tu sortes d'ici..."

Taiga regarda l'heure et se leva.

"Je suis désolé faut que j'y aille.

\- Déjà ?! Sérieux mec…. T'abuse !

\- C'est… Compliqué… J'fais c'que j'peux.

\- A croire que t'en as rien à foutre de ma gueule putain !

\- … Tu peux pas dire ça…"

Le policier vit nettement la mâchoire de son ami se contracter violemment. Il avait touché un point sensible, mais était trop déçu par son attitude pour s'excuser. Taiga partit sans un mot de plus.

"Tu fais vraiment chier Taiga !"

 **.**

" **Tu fais chier Tai !**

 **\- J't'emmerde Aho !"**

 **Daiki balle sous le bras piétinait devant la porte de l'appartement de son ami. Taiga se radoucit.**

" **C'était pas prévu ok ? Et j'ai oublié de te prévenir…"**

 **Le tigre lui bloquait l'entrée de son appartement. Habituellement, Daiki y avait accès comme si c'était chez lui. Mais monsieur avait un invité et refusait de le laisser entrer. Il n'avait jamais rencontré les mecs avec lesquels Taiga sortaient, en fait il était évident qu'il les ramenait très rarement chez lui. Il était vexé de se voir fermé la porte de leur sanctuaire et inquiet de cette soudaine intrusion. Une alarme s'était allumée dans son esprit, cela signifiait-il que Taiga était sérieux avec ce gars ? Et si c'était le cas… Il devenait quoi lui ?**

" **J'suis désolé Dai. J'te rappelle ok ?**

 **\- Désolé ?! Pfff… Laisse tomber j'suis plus d'humeur. T'auras qu'à me rappeler quand tu l'auras largué."**

 **Furieux Daiki fit demi-tour et descendit rapidement les escaliers. Il savait que sa réaction était excessive mais elle lui était incontrôlable. Son coeur était serré. Il bouillait de rage. Et surtout l'angoisse lui nouait l'estomac. Il ne voulait pas que son petit quotidien, son petit confort lui soit retiré. Il ne voulait pas que Taiga ouvre la porte de son appartement à un autre homme que lui. Il ne voulait pas que Taiga cuisine et prenne soin de quelqu'un d'autre que lui.**

 **.**

Le cœur de Daiki battait la chamade. Il se rappelait de ce sentiment. Il avait commencé à vouloir monopoliser son ami. Ou plutôt, il le monopolisait, une petite routine s'était mise en place, elle consistait en sa venue presque quotidienne à squatter le tigre. Et dès lors que ces petites habitudes devaient être chamboulées par des petits évènements tels que les sorties nocturnes de son ami, ça le mettait en rage. Bien-sûr lui aussi il abandonnait fréquemment le tigre pour aller trouver refuge entre les cuisses d'une jolie fille à gros seins. Mais ce n'était pas comparable. Évidemment puisque c'était des filles quand Taiga était un mec. Et puis, il était sûr et certain ces nanas c'était que pour un soir. Mais chaque fois que Taiga sortait, il craignait purement et simplement qu'il se lance dans une relation sérieuse où son ami n'aurait plus de temps à lui consacrer et où il ne pourrait plus venir squatter chez lui, l'emmerder pendant des heures et jouer au basket au moins autant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 13/06/2019

 **Genre:** Drama – Hurt/Comfort - Yaoi

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** Me revoilà mais… Pas là où vous m'attendiez ! ^^ J'ai eu de l'inspiration subite sur Memories et donc il y'aura du retard sur 'Where I can't see, there is you'.

J'espère que vous me pardonnerez cet écart et apprécierez ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture

 **Remerciements :** Merci à PerigrinTouque pour la bêta, à Futae pour ses encouragements (et tout et tout) et merci à VOUS pour votre fidélité !

* * *

 **\- Memories -**

 **.**

L'infirmière posa un plateau devant lui. Perdu dans ses pensées, il marmonna quelques vagues remerciements. Il était préoccupé par la dernière visite de Taiga. Il avait l'air si mal. Il faisait un métier difficile et devait être confronté à des scènes terribles régulièrement. Même si aucun souvenir précis ne lui revenait, il avait la certitude qu'il avait vu son ami dans cet état plus d'une fois. Il avait le sentiment d'une situation familière. Instinctivement, il avait eu envie de l'enlacer et son rejet lui avait vraiment fait mal. Pourquoi Taiga le fuyait à ce point ? Ça n'avait aucun sens.

"Je vous laisse manger. Je reviens dans une heure pour vous accompagner pour votre rendez-vous avec le radiologue.

\- Ah oui... Merci."

Il déjeuna à peine mais consulta le répertoire de son nouveau téléphone. Le sien n'ayant pas survécu à l'accident, Kuroko lui en avait fourni un autre et y avait renseigné quelques numéros qui lui semblaient importants. Celui de Taiga s'y trouvait évidemment. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de l'utiliser jusqu'à présent, ni osé le contacter sans une excuse valable. Il hésita longtemps, l'impression de la veille lui laissait un sentiment amer et il éprouvait vraiment le besoin de prendre contact avec lui. Néanmoins, il ne savait pas comment. Et puis, s'il pouvait créer un lien par téléphone à défaut de réussir à le voir physiquement, il espérait que ça l'aiderait à retrouver ses souvenirs. Depuis le début, Kagami était la clé de ses souvenirs. Il lui était tellement important. Mais quel sujet aborder ?

L'infirmière revint, il ne s'était toujours pas décidé à envoyer quelque chose à Taiga. Il enfonça son téléphone dans le fond de sa poche et la suivit pour rejoindre le cabinet du radiologue.

"Ça se présente bien. D'ici deux semaines vous pourrez retirer le plâtre.

\- J'pourrai rentrer chez moi ?

\- Eh bien... Ce n'est pas moi qui décide. Mais je n'y vois personnellement aucun inconvénient.

\- Et rejouer au basket ?

\- Oui, sans problème."

C'était au moins une bonne nouvelle. Daiki quitta le radiologue pour retourner dans sa chambre en souriant. Il avait enfin le sujet idéal pour contacter Kagami et le moral qui remontait un peu.

" _Yo ! J'vais pouvoir retirer mon plâtre dans deux semaines d'après le doc... Et les résultats sont bons. J'vais pouvoir rejouer au basket ! So wait for me dude !"_

Il s'étonna lui-même du naturel avec lequel il avait ajouté quelques mots d'anglais dans son message. L'influence du tigre sûrement. Et puisqu'il s'ennuyait comme toujours, il attendit avec impatience une réponse de Taiga qui mit beaucoup trop de temps à arriver à son goût.

.

Taiga se déshabilla. Il avait mal partout. Comme chacun de ses jours de repos, jours dont il se serait bien passé, il s'était assuré de s'épuiser physiquement. Le sport était son échappatoire, lui évitant de trop penser, de trop tourner en rond. Salle de musculation, _running_ et _basketball_ encore et toujours, du sport pendant des heures. Cinq semaines de ce traitement et son corps déjà bien musclé s'était encore développé. Il s'adossa contre le plan de travail en buvant de longues gorgées d'eau. Malgré ses séances physiques et intensives, le vide de sa vie était toujours aussi intense. Il ferma les yeux se rappelant comme Daiki investissait l'espace de leur appartement. Kagami avait toujours été un féru de sport, pourtant depuis Daiki il avait réduit un peu ses activités pour simplement passer du temps avec lui, sans toutefois arrêter. Quand il revenait après un petit quinze kilomètres, transpirant, les vêtements lui collant à la peau et les gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front, Daiki s'approchait de lui pas du tout incommodé. Il trouvait son homme _sexy_ après le sport, et lui qui avait toujours aimé les femmes aux courbes fines et délicates, aimait son homme tout en muscles, il était fasciné par le dessin de ses abdominaux, par ses pectoraux puissants et son dos large.

 **.**

 **Le tigre se servit une bouteille d'eau fraîche du frigo et la but à grandes gorgées. Il faisait chaud, même en courant très tôt le matin à cette période de l'année, la chaleur était difficilement supportable. Malgré son pouls qui battait encore un peu vite et bruyamment à ses tempes il entendit les pas des pieds nus de son homme qui s'approchaient derrière lui. Il l'enlaça sans se préoccuper de la sueur qui recouvrait son corps. Taiga faillit en lâcher sa bouteille d'eau de surprise.**

" **Dai ! J'ai transpiré.**

 **\- Hm... m'en fous."**

 **Le garçon aux cheveux rouges tourna légèrement la tête pour voir son homme. Il avait les yeux clos et sortaient visiblement du lit. Il sourit, attendri et glissa sa main dans ses cheveux.**

" **... Tu m'as laissé tout seul.**

 **-** _ **Sorry**_ **Dai. C'est l'heure la plus fraîche de la journée pour courir. Tu veux partager ma douche ?"**

 **Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du garçon aux yeux encore bouffis de sommeil et qu'il peinait à ouvrir.**

" **Ouais j'veux."**

 **Taiga se retourna entre ses bras pour glisser une main sur sa nuque et l'embrasser tendrement.**

" **Bonjour Dai.**

 **\- 'jour."**

 **Daiki se réveilla un peu dès que Taiga retira son t-shirt. Il vint aussitôt glisser ses mains sur lui. Il aimait à plaisanter en disant que le tigre entretenait son corps exprès pour lui plaire. En réalité, il appréciait que son homme fasse ces efforts, il savait que c'était effectivement un peu pour lui que Kagami le faisait.**

 **Il n'avait pourtant rien à lui envier, ni d'ailleurs bon nombre de leurs amis sportifs. Mais il était toujours fasciné par le corps de Taiga. Bien plus qu'il ne l'avait été par ceux des nombreuses femmes qu'il avait connus. Ses mains remontèrent de ses reins jusqu'à ses omoplates, alors qu'il l'embrassait encore. Sa bouche aussi était tellement addictive.**

" **Un massage après la douche ?**

 **\- Hm... Ouais carrément."**

 **.**

Oui là un massage lui ferait le plus grand bien. Mais Daiki n'était pas là pour l'aider à se détendre. C'était devenu une habitude que son homme le masse ainsi après le boulot ou après le sport. Il ne savait pas où il avait appris mais il était doué. Et puis, ces petits moments bizarrement étaient pour eux sujet à confidences. Parce que le massage était apaisant autant pour le massé que le masseur, ils en avaient naturellement profité pour résoudre quelques points de désaccord entre eux sereinement. Le calme du moment les aidait à se confier et à s'écouter. C'était lors de l'un d'eux d'ailleurs que Taiga avait avoué à Daiki que tous ces magazines de charme qu'il utilisait encore le rendaient nerveux et inquiet. Le policier avait compris que Taiga avait surtout besoin d'être rassuré, oui il l'aimait et le désirait vraiment, et pour preuve de sa bonne foi s'était engagé à mettre ses revues définitivement au placard. Lors de ce même échange, le tigre avait été surpris d'apprendre qu'en réalité Daiki les feuilletait parfois mais ne les utilisait plus pour se masturber. Son homme ayant un appétit sexuel à peu près équivalent au sien ou en tout cas se laissant toujours facilement convaincre, il n'éprouvait aucune frustration de ce côté là. Et non, toucher, aimer une femme ne lui manquait pas. Depuis qu'il avait réalisé ses sentiments pour Taiga, il n'avait pas désiré quelqu'un d'autre. D'ailleurs la découverte de son attirance physique pour le tigre l'avait obnubilé au point d'être contraint de lui avouer au risque d'en devenir fou.

Il se glissa sous la douche et profita longuement des bienfaits de l'eau glissant sur sa peau. Il avait toujours aimé prendre des douches délassantes. Effectivement, il avait rapidement appris à apprécier les sources chaudes et la détente des bains traditionnels et dès qu'il pouvait, il aimait y traîner son amant. Réticent au départ, il avait rapidement su convaincre son homme que le _yukata_ était très sexy. Pas trop difficile à convaincre cela dit, il lui avait suffit de le porter une fois.

Tatsuya avait essayé de le convaincre de venir passer quelques jours dans l'un des _Ryokan_ de la famille de Murasakibara avec eux, Kuroko et Momoi. Mais il avait refusé. Parce que depuis trois ans, il n'y allait jamais sans Daiki. Parce que depuis trois semaines il attendait un appel de l'hôpital lui annonçant que la mémoire de son homme était revenue. Et si on l'appelait pour lui dire que Daiki, son Daiki l'attendait et qu'il était à l'autre bout du pays ?

Il coupa l'eau de la douche, se sécha méticuleusement et se rhabilla. Le sport avait l'avantage de lui donner faim même si, la solitude avait tendance à lui couper l'appétit. Quelques légumes revenus dans l'huile avec une petite viande grillée et du riz seraient parfaits pour le rassasier. Il jeta un œil à son téléphone qu'il consultait fréquemment avec angoisse. Il ne savait jamais trop s'il espérait des nouvelles ou au contraire s'il les craignait. Après tout, ces derniers temps les nouvelles n'avaient jamais été suffisamment bonnes à son goût. La notification d'un message reçu un peu plus tôt qu'il n'avait pas lu était toujours là, mais pas d'appel. Sûrement Tetsuya ou Tatsuya qui s'inquiétaient pour lui et lui envoyaient chacun dix messages par jour comme pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours bien vivant. Il se décida à déverrouiller son _smartphone_ pour enfin consulter le message. En voyant le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran, il crut à une blague. Ça faisait plus de trente-cinq jours qu'il ne s'était pas inscrit sur son téléphone. Dai. Son pouce glissa sur l'écran pour venir afficher le message. Le fil de discussion s'afficha. De vieux messages qu'il avait déjà lu et relu s'imprimèrent sur l'écran et tout en bas le dernier. Il esquissa un sourire. Il aurait aimé une toute autre annonce mais pouvoir de nouveau affronter son homme sur un terrain de basket était déjà une belle perspective. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était content ou triste de ce message. Il se sentait un peu comme un collégien recevant un premier message de son _crush_ du moment. Son cœur battait vite dans sa poitrine, un frisson de chaleur parcourut son corps, un peu plus il avait les mains moites. Il répondit choisissant ses mots avec soin, avec un petit nœud à l'estomac.

" _Super bonne nouvelle ! Content pour toi. J'ai hâte de pouvoir t'affronter de nouveau !"_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

" _Mec ! Comme t'as mis trop longtemps à répondre !"_

"Sorry _j'étais occupé."_

" _Ça va mieux qu'hier ?"_

" _Ouais. T'inquiète."_

" _J'm'inquiète ouais. T'avais vraiment une salle gueule. Tu dors assez ?"_

" _Oui maman."_

" _Taiga ! J'plaisante pas !"_

" _C'est un peu dur en ce moment... Mais je gère."_

" _Il se passe quoi ?"_

" _T'inquiète pas."_

" _J't'ai dit qu'si ! Tain t'es chiant même par texto. Bon laisse tomber. J'espère aussi qu'j'pourrai rentrer bientôt chez moi. J'en peux plus de cet hôpital."_

Taiga déglutit, sa main tremblait un peu. Il soupira.

" _Oui. Ce serait bien que tu rentres."_

Il ne savait pas comment il allait devoir gérer ça. D'ailleurs, est-ce que son médecin l'autorisera vraiment à rentrer chez lui sans savoir, la tête toujours vide de ses souvenirs ? Il était à la fois impatient de le revoir dans cet appartement et effrayé de savoir dans quel 'état' il allait rentrer.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Daiki trouvait le temps long. Mais genre, vraiment long. Il s'ennuyait. Et autant au début il avait été content de ne pas se retrouver seul. Quoique la première semaine après son réveil, il avait tellement dormi qu'elle restait très floue. Autant aujourd'hui, la situation lui pesait tellement qu'il n'avait parfois envie de voir personne. Enfin si. Une personne. La seule qui refusait à venir le voir. Non ce n'était pas vrai. Taiga était revenu après qu'il l'ait engueulé mais jamais seul et il restait en retrait se contentant d'observer de loin et semblait gêné de participer à la conversation. Comme s'il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Et Daiki ne voyait pas pourquoi alors qu'il envahissait les rares souvenirs qui lui revenaient.

Aujourd'hui encore Tetsuya semblait avoir traîné Taiga jusqu'ici. Même s'il avait l'impression que le pompier n'était pas très heureux d'être là, égoïstement il était content que Tetsuya l'ait fait venir. Surtout, depuis ces quelques jours où ils avaient réussi à s'échanger quelques messages. Taiga semblait plus à l'aise par téléphone interposé, c'était mieux que rien. Ses deux amis étaient venus avec des photos. Daiki comprit que c'était la première fois que certaine des photos qu'on lui apportait, appartenaient au pompier. Étrangement, il hésita. Il avait à la fois l'espoir que ces photos lui parleraient plus que les autres. Mais d'un autre côté il avait peur d'être déçu qu'elles ne lui révèlent rien. Et puis, une autre sensation aussi se mêlait. Une légère angoisse, une petite appréhension, comme s'il craignait d'entrer dans l'intimité du pompier. Peut-être qu'il craignait ce qu'il pourrait y découvrir ? Non. Ce n'était pas ça. Il releva la tête sur Tetsuya.

"Tetsu tu veux bien aller nous chercher des cafés ?"

Son regard fixait le jeune professeur de maternel pour le supplier de comprendre qu'il voulait juste un peu d'intimité avec le pompier. Tetsuya comprit parfaitement et ne laissa pas le temps à Taiga de se proposer pour y aller et se leva pour laisser les deux hommes ensembles. Daiki ne prononça pas à un mot à l'intention du pompier alors qu'il regarda une première photo. Taiga avait été chiche il n'en avait amené que cinq. La première lui était très familière. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la regardant. Le souvenir sembla lui revenir en mémoire instantanément, si facilement.

 **.**

 **Il était allongé par terre et laissait son regard errer autour de lui, détaillant l'appartement qu'il connaissait par cœur à présent. Ce n'était** **pas la première fois qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, l'appartement était luxueux, spacieux très fonctionnel mais décidément trop impersonnel. Sorti de la chambre de Taiga où finalement ils passaient très peu de temps, l'appartement ressemblait aux pubs des grands magasins suédois. Sa mère avait tendance à foutre des plantes partout, autant ça l'agaçait un peu quand il fallait les arroser quand elle n'était pas présente, autant ça** **donnait de la vie et de la couleur à un appartement. Cet appartement ne ressemblait pas à Taiga. Il n'avait pas ce côté rustique et brut, il ne faisait pas ressortir la lumière chaleureuse de son locataire. Il était lumineux, mais froid.**

" **Dai ?"**

 **Il sursauta il avait oublié que Taiga lisait un magazine derrière lui.**

" **Hm ?**

 **\- J'vais aller au** _ **conbini**_ **. T'as b'soin de quelque chose ?**

 **\- Ouais ! Attends j'viens avec toi."**

 **Il vit la surprise dans le regard de son ami. Habituellement, il préférait faire sa liste de course plutôt que se bouger les fesses.**

" **J'ai envie de bouger. Ça me fera du bien.**

 **\- Si tu le dis.**

 **\- Ton appart... Faut l'décorer un peu. On a l'impression d'être dans un magazine. Alors j'viens avec toi."**

 **Daiki ne laissa pas le temps à son ami d'entrer dans les rayons du magasin qu'il l'attrapa par le poignet pour le pousser dans un photomaton.**

" **Oi ! Dai ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?**

 **\- Pour décorer un appart. Commence par mettre des photos !**

 **\- Hein ?"**

 **Il était entré** **lui aussi dans la toute petite cabine qui peinait à contenir deux grands gaillards comme eux, il écrasa de son poids Taiga, pas le choix. Et il mit des pièces.**

" **Nan mais t'es vraiment sérieux ?!**

 **\- Ouais ! Une photo avec ton meilleur pote !**

 **\- Le meilleur ?"**

 **Il avait passé son bras autour de son cou et serrer un peu en rigolant pour lui faire passer l'envie de nier encore les faits.**

 **.**

Il se souvenait de cette scène si précisément. Leur proximité physique, la chaleur du bras de Taiga qui tenait sa taille, tout ça lui semblait si naturel, si évident. Alors pourquoi maintenant Taiga se tenait-il aussi loin que possible de lui ? Est-ce qu'il avait fait quelque chose après ces évènements qui aurait blessé son meilleur ami, au point d'imposer cette distance physique ?

Il raconta ce souvenir avec précision espérant se 'connecter' un peu à Taiga. Celui-ci avait acquiescé et sourit avec nostalgie.

"Ouais... J'ai toujours gardé la photo... Et la plante tu en prends toujours soin.

\- Moi ?! Sérieux ?

\- Ouais. Ça m'étonne aussi j'avoue."

Taiga avait ri légèrement, coupant Daiki dans une réponse acerbe pour se défendre. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait le pompier rire ailleurs que dans l'un de ses souvenirs.

"Tai... Pourquoi tu viens pas me voir ? Il s'est passé un truc... J'ai dit une connerie pour que tu m'fuis ? T'es... Enfin... là c'est sûr t'étais mon meilleur pote... Alors quoi ?"

Le pompier resta un moment silencieux, cherchant comment il pouvait expliquer.

"C'est pas toi. C'est moi. J'arrive pas à m'faire à l'idée que tu t'souviennes plus... Il s'est passé encore tellement de choses après ça. Ça m'met mal à l'aise."

Le policier ne voyait toujours pas en quoi. Satsuki, Tetsuya et même sa mère s'étaient habitués à évoquer des choses qui pouvaient totalement lui échapper.

"Mouais..."

Il regarda la photo suivante et resta en état de choc. C'était Taiga avec un bébé dans les bras. Il respira profondément. Non pas moyen que le garçon soit marié et ait un enfant, il était _gay_ après tout. Ce n'était pas possible n'est ce pas ? Bizarrement, il avait vraiment envie de se tromper. Mais vraiment beaucoup là.

"Bordel Tai... C'est quoi ce gosse ?

\- La petite de Momoi. Regarde la suivante c'est toi avec la petite."

Daiki vit la seconde photo et comme il était mentalement préparé, il ne fût pas trop choqué de se voir avec un nourrisson dans les bras. Enfin un peu quand même. Et mais attend...

"Oi ! Satsuki a une fille ?"

Taiga ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire en voyant la tête du policier.

"'Tain t'as eu exactement la même réaction quand tu as appris qu'elle était enceinte."

Ce rire lui faisait terriblement chaud au cœur, malgré la confusion dans laquelle il était. Il venait d'apprendre que sa petite sœur était 'maman'.

"Depuis quand ?

\- Hm... La petite va avoir un an bientôt."

Daiki se gratta la nuque, bizarrement rien ne lui revenait.

"C'est trop récent... Je suppose. Qui est le père ?

\- Tu veux pas en parler avec elle plutôt ?

\- Dis-moi s'te plaît.

\- Kiyoshi.

\- Huh ?! Ton _senpai_ ?

\- Ouais.

\- Oh. J'savais pas qu'elle et lui...

\- Ils sont pas mariés. Disons qu'elle est tombée enceinte un peu prématurément et que Kiyoshi était encore engagé avec son ex. Donc... ils sont ensemble depuis même pas deux ans. Mais ils vivent ensemble, ils sont heureux et ils s'en sortent plutôt bien comme parents."

Il regardait la photo pensif.

"J'aimerai bien la voir.

\- La petite ?

\- Ouais.

\- Je suppose que Momoi pourrait venir une fois avec elle.

\- Comment elle s'appelle ?

\- Kiyoshi Marina."

Même si cette conversation ne l'aida pas à se rappeler, juste pouvoir discuter avec Taiga avait été agréable. Tetsuya avait pris son temps et c'était aussi bien. Il était content d'avoir eu cet échange avec le pompier.

.

Tetsuya avait proposé son aide, mais Taiga avait refusé. Il avait préparé un repas pour deux, il y avait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Ils s'étaient installés à table. Depuis six semaines c'était la première fois que Taiga l'invitait dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Daiki. Il avait le sentiment que malgré l'appréhension du pompier, le tête à tête forcé qu'ils avaient eu dans l'après-midi lui avait fait du bien. Peut-être que c'était le moment de lui dire de ce qu'il pensait de tout ça. Il l'aida à desservir la table.

"Je sais ce que le médecin en pense. Mais je pense qu'on devrait lui dire. Ce n'est bénéfique pour personne.

\- Je sais pas...

\- C'est normal que tu t'inquiètes. Mais je suis sûr qu'il réagirait bien."

Taiga ricana.

"Bah voyons. Et pourquoi en es-tu si sûr ?

\- Parce que tu es sa principale préoccupation en dehors de sa mémoire qui ne revient pas et ses blessures. Il n'a même pas demandé plus que ça à voir son père... Alors qu'à chaque fois que j'y vais, il faut qu'on parle de toi. Depuis que tu es entré dans sa vie, depuis le lycée tu es le centre de son univers..."

Le pompier ne pouvait pas nier que ces mots le touchaient. Il en était même un peu gêné comme en témoignaient les quelques rougeurs sur ses joues. Néanmoins, amitié était différent d'amour et surtout en matière d'homosexualité, il n'était pas évident de l'accepter.

"Ouais mais... Je peux pas m'empêcher de penser que peut-être il m'a oublié parce qu'inconsciemment il n'assume pas."

Tetsuya le regarda durement, il était à deux doigts de foutre une raclée à son ami tellement la connerie qu'il venait de sortir était plus grosse que lui. Mais il se retint, sachant pertinemment que son ami souffrait déjà bien assez. Il se contenta d'une dernière remarque acerbe avant de prendre congé.

"Tu as si peu confiance en lui... Tu me déçois Taiga."

Le pompier resta figé au milieu de son salon. Bien-sûr il voulait avoir confiance. Il savait que si la mémoire ne lui revenait pas, il faudrait bien qu'il l'apprenne d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et Daiki ne le rejetterait probablement pas de manière trop violente. Ils étaient amis. Néanmoins, s'il ne s'en souvenait pas de lui-même. Il n'imaginait pas possible que Daiki l'accepte comme si de rien était. Non. Il serait peut-être gêné... Il s'excuserait probablement de ne pas se souvenir et de ne pas pouvoir lui retourner ses sentiments, peut-être qu'il aurait besoin de temps. Et Taiga ne savait pas s'il préférait que Daiki reste dans l'ignorance ou le regarde avec pitié. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient mariés ou qu'ils avaient des enfants ou simplement qu'il était une femme. Daiki avait fait le cheminement seul pour accepter son attirance pour un homme. Mais il n'était pas prêt à coucher avec n'importe quel mec au contraire d'une femme. Il se mettait dans la position du policier. Si on lui annonçait qu'il avait une femme, lui qui n'avait jamais été attiré par les filles, il serait probablement très embêté de s'imaginer une relation sexuelle avec cette personne même s'il l'appréciait énormément. Avec un homme ce serait bien différent, même s'il ne se souvenait pas de ses sentiments, il pourrait sûrement se laisser tenter par les plaisirs charnels, ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'il couchait avec un homme sans amour. Mais avec une femme... C'était inenvisageable. La frontière entre l'amour et l'amitié s'avérait si mince, comme il l'avait expérimenté avec Daiki. Il pourrait facilement se laisser convaincre qu'il était en couple avec un très bon ami à lui. Mais avec une amie ça lui semblerait si peu crédible, ce serait juste gênant. Alors non, il n'était pas prêt à tout balancer comme ça à Daiki. Ce serait tellement douloureux pour lui comme situation, peut-être plus que ça ne l'était maintenant.

Il soupira, se servit une bière et s'installa devant la table basse où il avait laissé les photos qu'il n'avait pas osé montrer à Daiki. Il regarda celle sur le haut de la pile. Lui-même en _Yukata_ , leur premier _Onsen_. Daiki avait pris la photo sans prévenir alors qu'il revenait des bains et servait des coupes de _saké_.

 **.**

" **Dai ! Pose cet appareil photo !**

 **\- Pas moyen ! J'veux des souvenirs et t'es trop sexy comme ça."**

 **Lui aussi il trouvait son homme sexy. Trop même. Ça faisait deux mois qu'ils étaient ensemble maintenant. L'évolution de leur relation s'était faite beaucoup plus naturellement que ce qu'il avait craint. Même si au départ, il avait été un peu inquiet** **,** **Daiki l'avait très vite rassuré, réclamant toute son attention. Et câlin comme un gros chat, jamais le policier n'avait montré la moindre réticence du fait qu'ils soient deux hommes. Au contraire, Daiki se montrait même très curieux notamment en matière de sexe. Ils en avaient beaucoup parlé. Ils avaient beaucoup joué aussi, testant, découvrant. Et même s'ils n'avaient pas encore franchi le pas, l'envie de passer à l'étape supérieure se faisait de plus en plus sentir. Et ce soir, dans ce lieu à l'ambiance feutrée, vêtu de ces tenues traditionnelles** , **Taiga désirait son petit ami plus que jamais.**

" **Toi aussi...**

 **\- Hm ?**

 **\- Toi aussi... T'es trop sexy."**

 **Daiki lui sourit et posa l'appareil. Il s'avança vers lui à quatre pattes tel un prédateur et se jeta sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Taiga avait répondu avec la même passion, doucement ses mains avaient relevé le vêtement de Daiki pour se glisser dessous. Il caressait ses cuisses et remonta sur...**

" **D-dai...**

 **\- ça te plaît ?"**

 **Le policier rit doucement, en embrassant la nuque de Kagami.**

" **Ouais..."**

 **Il ne portait rien sous son** _ **yukata**_ **. Maintenant, qu'il y réfléchissait, Taiga l'avait vu trafiquer un truc lorsqu'ils étaient remontés quelques instants plutôt du repas dans la salle commune. Daiki aimait bien lui faire des surprises sexy. Mais ça devenait trop tentant.**

" **... Dai... Faut qu't'arrête de me provoquer comme ça sérieux..."**

 **Ses lèvres étaient venues se poser sur les siennes délicatement pour un tendre baiser. Il avait rompu l'échange pour poser son front contre le sien et le regarder dans les yeux.**

" **J'ai envie de tester un truc ce soir...**

 **\- J't'écoute.**

 **\- J'sais... Qu'tu l'as déjà fait... En tant que donneur et receveur et qu't'as pas trop kiffé mais... J'ai vraiment très envie d'essayer.**

 **\- Dis-moi. Avec toi... J'kiffe des trucs que j'kiffais pas avant... Alors j'veux bien tout retester avec toi.**

 **\- Oh... Même de m'donner ton p'tit cul.**

 **\- Ouais... Même."**

 **Daiki l'avait regardé avec stupeur.**

" **T'es sérieux ?!**

 **\- Bien-sûr que j'suis sérieux."**

 **Un sourire magnifique avait fleuri sur les lèvres du policier.**

" **J'te promets qu'tu l'regretteras pas le moment venu Tai.**

 **\- Alors... Tu voulais essayer quoi ce soir ?**

 **\- J'ai envie que tu me lèches..."**

 **Daiki avait demandé et il l'avait fait sans se faire prier. En fait, ça faisait déjà quelques temps que lui aussi voulait goûter** **cette partie de l'anatomie de son homme. Oui il avait eu des expériences peu satisfaisantes par le passé, mais avec Daiki il se découvrait de nouveaux désirs. Daiki s'était allongé sur le futon sans retirer son vêtement. Taiga avait délicatement écarté les pans du** _ **yukata**_ **pour dévoiler ses cuisses musclées. Il avait embrassé l'intérieur de l'une d'elle. Daiki souriait, il pouvait lire dans son regard et ce sourire son impatience. Il remonta doucement le long de cette cuisse en de multiples baisers, dévoilant un peu plus de sa nudité à mesure qu'il progressait jusqu'à son intimité. Bientôt le vêtement glissa dévoilant un membre tendu par l'excitation. Taiga vint le goûter avant de descendre plus bas, caressant ses bourses jusqu'à venir enfin explorer son anus. Le pompier progressait doucement jusqu'à sa cible, qu'il vint cercler doucement du bout de son appendice buccal. Daiki gémit légèrement encourageant son homme à continuer. Taiga prit son temps, léchant, massant le petit orifice encore inviolé. Les doigts de Daiki vinrent s'emmêler dans ses cheveux. Il bougeait doucement le bassin.**

" **Ouais... Tai... C'est bon... Tu peux... Tu peux y aller..."**

 **Alors Taiga poussa doucement sa langue en lui, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Daiki s'ouvrit comme une fleur sous ses caresses délicates. Il faisait haleter de plaisir son homme. Taiga se découvrit gourmand. Il avait effectivement essayé plusieurs fois l'anulingus sur d'autres hommes, mais n'en avait éprouvé aucun plaisir, voire du dégoût. Alors que là, le nectar de Daiki l'excitait sévèrement.**

" **T-tai... Touche-moi aussi... Putain... C'est trop bon."**

 **Il s'était exécuté,** **sans cesser de le caresser de sa langue,** **il était venu masser sa verge tendue. Et rapidement Daiki avait cédé à un orgasme qui l'avait laissé presque K.O.**

 **.**

Taiga soupira, repenser à cet évènement réveillait inévitablement son bas ventre. Après ce petit jeu, Daiki était devenu accro à ce genre d'attention et avait rapidement voulu passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il était étonnamment parfaitement à l'aise avec le plaisir anal.

Le pompier sursauta, son téléphone avait vibré annonçant un message et le sortant de ses rêveries.

" _Tu passes_ _une bonne soirée ? J'm'ennuie... Tu fais quoi ?"_

"J'me branle en repensant à nos premières fois..."

S'il avait été dans son état normal Daiki aurait adoré cette réponse. Il lui aurait même probablement demandé de lui montrer via un appel vidéo. Ce que Taiga aurai catégoriquement refusé évidemment. Il soupira en rédigeant un pieu mensonge à la place.

" _Rien de fou. J'matte un DVD."_

" _Quoi ?"_

Taiga réfléchit rapidement et regarda les DVD du salon. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait regarder seul ? Son regard parcourut les pochettes sans grande conviction jusqu'à ce qu'un titre accroche son regard.

" _Avatar."_

C'était un des films préférés de Daiki.

" _Ahhh j'te manque ? :) C'est moi qui t'aies fait découvrir ce film."_

" _Bingo."_

" _C'était sympa aujourd'hui... J'suis content d'avoir pu parler avec toi. Reviens me voir ok ?"_

" _OK. J'essaierai."_

" _Bonne nuit."_

" _Bonne nuit Dai."_

Taiga serra son téléphone dans sa main et murmura.

"Je t'aime Dai."

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Entrez."

Ryo Sakurai fit son apparition. Daiki le regarda surpris.

"Ryo ?!

\- Aomine-san j'ai appris pour ton accident. J'ai pensé que je pourrais t'apporter un _bento_.

\- Ah ouais ! Mega bonne idée! Ce sera bien mieux que la merde qu'on m'sert ici ! Tu as toujours été le meilleur pour faire la bouffe."

Ryo sourit gentiment. Bien-sûr que Daiki préférait depuis toujours les plats de Taiga.

"Hm… Je suis pas le meilleur. Mais je me débrouille."

Il lui tendit la boîte.

"Poulet _teriyaki_. Je sais que tu adores ça."

 **.**

" **Poulet** _ **teriyaki**_ **. Je sais que tu adores ça."**

 **Ryo lui tendait la boîte à** _ **bento**_ **avec sa solennité habituelle, mais quelque chose lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Peut-être était-ce son sourire crispé, ou alors le choix du plat 'tu adores ça'. Ou alors tout simplement le fait qu'ils avaient vieillis et qu'à présent Daiki avait cessé d'exiger de son ami qu'il lui apporte un repas tous les jours. Depuis qu'ils avaient intégré l'école de police, c'était la première fois que Ryo lui offrait un** _ **bento**_ **. C'était certainement très louche. Il voulait quelque chose de lui.**

" **Crache le morceau."**

 **Ryo devint livide. C'était vraiment trop facile de lui faire peur au champignon. Il se mit à balbutier des choses incompréhensibles. Il le laissa se démener un moment, ouvrant tranquillement son repas.**

" **Oi ! Calme-toi. Tu veux me demander un truc non ? Le 'poulet** _ **teriyaki**_ **'** **c'est pour ça. Donc vas-y je t'écoute. Si ton poulet est bon… Peut-être que je te rendrais service."**

 **Il avait peu de doutes quant à la qualité de ce poulet. Ryo était un très bon cuisinier. Et même si ce n'était pas le meilleur qu'il ait mangé, bien-sûr qu'il lui rendrait ce service. Il aimait jouer les connards et intimider Ryo, mais en réalité il aimait bien ce gars qui s'excusait tout le temps. Il regardait son ancien co-équipier rougir et tenter de prendre son courage à deux mains pour se lancer. Il se courba face à lui et parla d'une traite.**

" **Si Kagami n'a pas de petit ami… J'aimerai sortir avec lui. Peux-tu m'aider ?"**

 **Daiki regardait le champignon ébahi.** _ **What ?! Are you kidding me ?**_ _ **No way ! Kagami is mine !**_ **Il avait blêmit à son tour en réalisant ses pensées. Il avait maugrée.**

" **J'en sais rien s'il a un mec. J'verrai ce que je peux faire. Merci pour le** _ **bento**_ **."**

 **Il avait refermé la boîte et s'était levé.**

" **J'vais manger dehors."**

 **Il monta sur le toit. Il resta un moment con devant sa boîte fermée. Taiga et Ryo ensemble ? C'était tous les deux des mecs biens. Ils méritaient l'un comme l'autre de rencontrer quelqu'un qui prendrait correctement soin d'eux. Pourtant l'idée que ses deux amis se fréquentent ne lui plaisait pas du tout.** **Il eut encore cette idée** **persistante de s'accaparer le tigre rien que pour lui** **. Mais c'était absurde et très égoïste de sa part. Bien-sûr qu'il souhaitait le bonheur de Taiga mais... pas au détriment de leur amitié. Sauf que l'un serait difficile sans impacter l'autre. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, si Kagami se trouvait un mec, il consacrerait forcément moins de temps à Daiki.**

 **Il soupira et se décida à attaquer son** _ **bento**_ **. C'était bon, mais un peu trop sucré, comme d'habitude, Ryo aimait les choses douces. Lui** **préférait le poulet** _ **teriyaki**_ **de Taiga. Son repas terminé, il s'allongea sur le sol dur, observant les nuages défiler. Ryo et Taiga ? Ils pourraient être heureux ensembles. Il n'avait pas le droit de les en empêcher. Il voulait le bonheur de ses amis évidemment. Ça** **signifierait qu'il aurait moins de temps à passer avec Taiga. Il n'aurait qu'à se trouver une petite amie lui aussi. Il n'était pas très convaincu mais se résigna. Il sortit son téléphone et envoya rapidement un message à l'ancien as de Seirin.**

" _ **Oi ! Tu as tapé dans l'œil de Ryo Sakurai. Il me semble que tu as personne en ce moment. Je t'envoie ses coordonnées."**_

 **Il avait envoyé son message à contrecœur. Il laissa son bras retomber sur ses yeux. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être un connard,** **à** **vouloir monopoliser Kagami ainsi alors qu'ils étaient juste 'amis'. Il profitait bien du célibat du tigre, squattant son appartement quand bon lui semblait et se laissant mitonner de bons petits plats. Si Kagami ne cuisinait pas aussi bien, il n'aurait pas envie d'aller tout le temps chez lui. C'était évident que ce n'était que pour cette raison tout à fait rationnelle qu'il aimait aller chez Taiga. Son téléphone sonna dans sa main, il regarda l'écran : un message de son ami. Il sourit, avant de se rappeler la raison de l'échange d'aujourd'hui. Il pianota pour ouvrir le** _ **mail**_ **.**

" _ **Salut. Je savais même pas que Sakurai était**_ _ **homo. Il est mignon mais c'est pas vraiment mon genre. Tu viens à la maison ce soir ?"**_

 **Daiki se redressa intrigué. Ryo n'était pas son genre hein ?**

" _ **Et c'est quoi ton genre alors ?**_

 _ **\- Qu'est-ce-qui te prends**_ _ **tout à coup ?! Laisse tomber. Alors tu passes ce soir ?"**_

 **Daiki avait fait la moue. Il ne lui tirerait pas les vers du nez si facilement.**

" _ **Ok pour ce soir. Et pour Ryo c'est un mec sympa, il mérite à être connu. Faut pas s'arrêter au physique. Lui dit jamais que j'ai dit des trucs gentils sur lui steplé ma crédibilité en dépend."**_

 **Daiki s'étonnait lui-même d'insister pour Ryo, il regarda rapidement la réponse de Taiga avant de redescendre** **en classe** **et rendre la boîte à son champignon de propriétaire.**

" _ **Ok. Ok. Je le contacterai."**_

 **Aomine reposa la boîte sur la table de Ryo.**

" **J'ai filé ton num à Tai. Il devrait te contacter."**

 **.**

"Aomine-san ? Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Hein ?! Ah oui… Désolé. Je viens de me souvenir d'un truc."

Ryo le regarda surpris.

"Oh ! Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Tu es sorti avec Taiga ?"

Pour la première fois il se rappelait de l'école de police, du fait que Ryo l'avait suivi dans cette voie et qu'il était _gay_. Pourtant, ce qui l'intriguait vraiment était le souvenir de la relation que son ancien coéquipier et son meilleur ami avait entretenu.

"Euh… oui.

\- Tu sors toujours avec lui ?

\- Non. Non. C'était il y a longtemps.

\- Ah… D'accord. Tu es avec quelqu'un ?"

Le policier nerveux sur sa chaise était de plus en mal à l'aise et agita la tête négativement. Il avait le sentiment de subir un interrogatoire et craignait de faire une erreur. Il connaissait l'inspecteur Aomine du lycée mais surtout dans l'exercice de ses fonctions et son regard dur et pénétrant en avait fait avouer plus d'un.

"Ah non… Désolé. J'ai… J'ai personne.

\- Et Taiga ? Il a quelqu'un ?

\- Euh… Oui. Oui. Il a quelqu'un."

L'agitation de Ryo ne lui échappa pas. Il cachait un truc c'était évident.

"Qui ?"

Ryo soupira.

"Aomine-san c'est gênant de parler de ça… Tu devrais lui demander directement. Mais… C'est assez facile de savoir..."

Il se mordit la lèvre il en avait sûrement trop dit.

.

" **C'est assez facile de deviner de qui est amoureux Kagami… Toi qui squattes tout le temps chez lui… Les indices sont évidents."**

 **Ryo se leva.**

" **Excuse-moi.** **Je crois que je vais rentrer. Merci pour le verre."**

 **Daiki l'avait regardé partir. Ryo devait être sincèrement amoureux de Taiga. Il semblait vraiment triste de cette rupture. Il était désolé pour Ryo mais soulagé. Ça n'avait duré que deux semaines, mais ne plus pouvoir squatter l'appartement du tigre avait été ennuyeux. Il se leva après avoir payé et se rendit chez Taiga. Maintenant que son ami était célibataire rien ne l'empêchait de retourner chez lui comme il voulait. Et puis, il était intrigué et voulait savoir qui était le mec qui l'intéressait. Il sortit sa clé et entra dans l'appartement.**

" _ **Tadaima**_ **."**

 **Les chaussures de Taiga n'étaient pas là. Il n'était pas encore rentré. Il posa ses clés sur la tablette, sa veste sur le portant et ses chaussures à côté de sa paire de basket qu'il laissait ici en 'dépannage'. Il traversa le sas d'entrée pour rejoindre le salon. Il regarda l'appartement comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Il entra dans la pièce de vie. A gauche la cuisine, séparée** **par un bar où trois tabourets étaient alignés. Il aimait s'installer avec une bière ou un magazine pendant que Taiga cuisinait. À droite la salle à manger, avec une longue table à l'occidentale, six chaises réparties autour. Ils ne l'utilisaient jamais cette table, parfois Taiga y pliait le linge. Dans le prolongement de la cuisine, un meuble sur lequel était posé le téléphone fixe et une plante. Au dessus du meuble était accroché un pêle-mêle de photos. Daiki s'avança pour les observer. Ils avaient mis ensemble là les premières images. Il avait fait remarquer** **que l'appartement de Taiga était vraiment trop impersonnel. Les murs étaient blancs avec un ou deux cadres noir et blanc au mur. En descendant au** _ **conbini**_ **, ils avaient acheté une plante et il l'avait forcé à entrer dans un photomaton. Il avait poussé le tigre dans la petite cabine et s'était assis** **sur ses genoux sans lui demander son avis. Il regarda la série de photo en question, la surprise et les rougeurs sur les joues de Taiga sur la première photo, le fou rire sur la seconde, son bras passé autours des épaules du tigre sur la troisième et où leurs sourires étincelaient, enfin le sourire attendri de Taiga lorsqu'il le regardait sur la dernière. Il avait lui-même collé cette première série de photo avant de lui suggérer d'en accrocher une de sa mère. Taiga avait semblé hésiter. Il savait à quel point la mère de son ami lui manquait. Quelques jours plus tard, Daiki avait remarqué que Taiga avait accroché une photo de lui-même enfant avec sa mère et son père. Il aimait cette photo, le petit Taiga était mignon et y semblait vraiment heureux. Pendant quelques temps, il n'y avait** **eu** **que ces deux photos jusqu'à ce qu'il incite** **de nouveau** **son ami à en ajouter d'autre. Une de l'anniversaire de Kuroko où ils étaient tous réunis. Une de l'équipe de Seirin et des Vorpals Swords. Petit à petit les photos s'étaient multipliées. Taiga mettait celles** **de son choix et laissait Daiki en accrocher d'autre sans protester. Ils avaient aussi ajouté des cartes postales, des petites affiches. Basket, concert, voyage. L'inspecteur regarda de nouveau les photos attentivement et chacun des éléments qui étaient affichés. Il réalisa qu'excepté la photographie** **du jeune Taiga avec ses parents, tout lui évoquait quelque chose à lui personnellement. Il était sur presque toutes les photos. Chaque petite affiche, chaque carte postale étaient un souvenir d'un voyage qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, un concert, un match qu'ils avaient vu tous les deux. Est-ce que c'était parce que c'était lui qui avait insisté pour décorer un peu l'appartement ? Ou parce que la vie de Taiga tournait autour de lui ? Tout comme la sienne tournait autour du pompier ? Chaque fois qu'il faisait un truc fun, il le faisait avec lui. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient ils ne faisaient presque rien l'un sans l'autre.**

 **L'inspecteur poursuivit son exploration. Dans la salle de bain deux brosses à dents, deux rasoirs, deux déodorants. Dans le** _ **dressing**_ **de Taiga deux piles de fringues qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Et dans l'entrée, une paire de basket bleue. Taiga les préférait toujours rouges. Il regarda de nouveau tout autour de lui dans le salon, dans la cuisine. Partout il avait laissé des traces de ses allées et venues** **ici. Il se faisait souvent la réflexion qu'il vivait presque chez le tigre. Est-ce que c'était de lui dont parlait Ryo ? Taiga était-il amoureux de lui ? Il n'y avait en tout cas pas de trace d'autres squatteurs.**

 **Daiki s'était posé dans le divan, réfléchissant à cette découverte. Ça ne prouvait rien. Néanmoins, l'idée lui plaisait. Ou plutôt le rendait heureux. C'était même la première fois qu'il expérimentait l'expression 'avoir des papillons dans le ventre' et ça ne le laissait pas indifférent. Ça le rendait à la fois nerveux et curieux. Pourquoi était-il aussi content de penser que peut-être son meilleur pote était amoureux de lui ? Parce que bon, il savait que son ami était** _ **gay**_ **, mais lui de n'était** **pas du tout. Par curiosité, il avait cherché à retourner l'appartement de Taiga pour trouver ses magazines et films pornos. Il en avait été frustré de ne rien dénicher. Il avait quand même tenté de regarder du porno** _ **gay**_ **pour voir. Ça ne** **l'avait pas transcendé, limite gêné ou dégoûté peut-être. Clairement, ça ne l'avait pas excité du tout. Il n'était donc pas** _ **gay**_ **, ni même bi. Est-ce que son envie de monopoliser Taiga était un pur égoïsme malsain, où** **ils se complaisait** **de le savoir amoureux de lui sans rien lui donner en retour et en se pavanant aux bras des plus gros seins ? L'inspecteur réalisa que vu de l'extérieur c'était en tout cas aisément ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui. Tout ça** **ne prouvait rien. Mais si Ryo avait raison. Il faisait souffrir Taiga là... Et pas qu'un peu. Les papillons laissèrent place à un vide glacial dans son abdomen. Il voulait s'accaparer** **son ami mais surtout pas le faire souffrir. C'était bien en pensant à lui qu'il l'avait poussé dans les bras de son collègue et ancien co-équipier. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Tout mec qui viendrait dans son appartement en arriverait à la même conclusion que le champignon. Il devait prendre ses distances avec lui. C'était la meilleure chose à faire n'est-ce pas ? Ouais. La meilleure chose à faire.**

 **.**

Daiki était blême. Les sentiments qui l'avaient traversé lors de cette découverte l'assaillirent de nouveau. Et surtout cette conclusion, cette conclusion ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il n'avait pas pu s'éloigner de lui comme ça. Il était le centre de tout jusqu'à présent pour lui. Il était la clé de tout. S'ils s'étaient éloignés après ça... ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi Taiga se montrait si distant. Mais l'idée lui faisait terriblement mal.

"Aomine-san ? Tout va bien ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme...

\- Ryo ?"

Il avait oublié que le policier était encore présent. Il se ranima un peu en croisant son regard et se saisit de son poignet serrant fortement.

"Ryo ! Tai et moi... On s'est éloigné ?

\- Aie... Hm... E-éloignés ? Comment ça ?

\- On est toujours proche ?

\- Ou-oui... Vous... Vous êtes toujours très proches."

L'inspecteur libéra la main de l'autre homme qui caressa son poignet douloureux. Il respira doucement en s'excusant, visiblement soulagé par la réponse de Sakurai.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe Aomine-san ?

\- Rien... J'me suis souvenu d'un truc... Mais c'est rien. T'inquiète. Désolé."

Daiki réfléchissait. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas souvenu d'autant de choses en si peu de temps et sa tête le faisait un peu souffrir. Pourtant il était toujours dans le flou et insatisfait.

"C'était quand... Quand tu es sorti avec Tai ?

\- Euh...

\- Désolé... J'sais que tu étais vraiment amoureux de lui alors... C'est pas sympa de remuer le couteau dans la plaie mais... C'est juste pour que je resitue dans le temps mes souvenirs qui viennent de me revenir...

\- Oh oui... J'comprends. Hm... C'était pendant notre dernière année à l'école de police. Il y a un peu moins de quatre ans. Juste avant notre stage de dernière année…

\- Ok. Merci."

Il emmêla ses doigts dans ses cheveux et pressa un peu sur son crâne. Ça tambourinait sévère là dedans.

"Tai et moi… On s'est jamais éloigné ? T'es sûr ?

\- Pas à ma connaissance.

\- Ok… Oh dis… Si j'récupère mon vieux tel qui a pris cher dans l'accident. Tu crois qu'tu pourrais demander aux gars des équipes techniques s'ils peuvent récupérer des trucs dessus ? Comme les photos tu vois ?

\- Oh… Oui. Bien-sûr. Toute l'équipe attend ton retour… Ce qui vous ait arrivé c'est moche et… bref… Bien-sûr qu'ils seront prêts à te rendre ce service. Le chef Ando mettra ses meilleurs gars sur le coup j'en suis sûr.

\- Oh j'en d'mande pas tant… J'imagine que c'est pas le boulot qui manque. Hm… J'demanderai à Tetsu de me le ramener. J't'appellerai pour qu'tu repasses le prendre ok ?

\- Oui d'accord.

\- Merci Ryo !"

Cette perspective le tranquillisa un peu. Il était sûr qu'il trouverait des réponses dans le contenu de son téléphone. Lui, il osera lui dire ce que ses amis refusent de dévoiler. Il se rallongea un peu contre ses oreillers, sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal et il se sentait épuisé. Ryo sembla le remarquer, car il se leva sans bruit.

"Je vais te laisser te reposer Aomine-san… J'attends ton appel.

\- Ouais… D-désolé… Merci… Tu m'as beaucoup aidé en venant. Mais maintenant j'ai un mal de tête affreux.

\- Je comprends. Il faut que j'aille prendre mon service de toute façon. A bientôt Aomine.

\- Merci Ryo."

Malgré la fatigue et le mal de tête, Daiki envoya un message à Tetsuya pour lui demander de ramener son vieux téléphone. Et sans savoir pourquoi, il envoya un message à Taiga. Bizarrement, il avait envie de lui dire qu'il avait encore progressé et peut-être aussi sonder un peu sa réaction.

" _Yo. Comment va aujourd'hui ? J'ai eu la visite de Ryo. J'me suis rappelé de quelques trucs. Surtout que ton poulet_ teriyaki _est vachement meilleur que le sien. Tu serais trop un super pote de m'en faire un, j'mange trop de la merde ici ! Sauve-moi_ _stp ! é_è"_

Il s'endormit le téléphone à la main.

 **.**

 **Il était plutôt fier de porter son uniforme de policier. Il venait de débuter son stage. Il accompagnait un vétéran pour faire la ronde dans le quartier. En pleine nuit, un vendredi soir, beaucoup de personnes très alcoolisées, des couples qui rejoignaient des hôtels et puis d'autres qui ne prenaient pas cette peine pour se cacher simplement dans une ruelle sombre. Il patrouillait déjà depuis deux heures. Son acolyte lui rappelait les règles et faisait quelques commentaires personnels sur le coin.**

" **On entre dans le quartier** _ **gay**_ **. Reste correct s'il te plaît."**

 **Daiki s'était tourné vers le plus âgé surpris de cette remarque et par son regard sévère.**

" **Quoi ?!**

 **\- Tu es policier tu représentes la loi. Tu dois le respect à tous les citoyens sans les juger.**

 **\- Huh ?! … Oh ! Non mais j'ai pas de problèmes avec ça. Mon meilleur pote est** _ **gay**_ **et j'suis le premier à donner du poing si on lui manque de respect.**

 **\- Ça** **non plus c'est pas une bonne réponse !**

 **\- Je sais il me le dit tout le temps… Mais j'peux pas rester stoïque quand des cons viennent insulter un ami quelque soit la raison.**

 **\- Hm… Fais tout de même attention quand tu es en uniforme.**

 **\- Oui Hara-san."**

 **Il resta silencieux avant de poser la question sur le sujet qui l'inquiétait.**

" **Vous avez précisé que je devais rester respectueux parce que j'suis policier… On devrait tous être respectueux pas seulement quand on est dans la police… Mais y'a des problèmes avec certains flics ?**

 **\- Agent de police.**

 **\- Pardon… Certains agents de police.**

 **\- Il ne faut pas idéaliser la profession gamin. Des homophobes et des gens qui jugent pour tout et n'importe quoi, il y en a partout. Et tu n'es pas le premier jeune que j'emmène en patrouille… J'ai préféré anticiper tout problème."**

 **Le plus âgé avait souris** **en voyant le visage déçu de son apprenti.**

" **Nous avons besoin de jeune comme toi. Tu feras un très bon flic.**

 **\- J'croyais qu'on disait agent de police."**

 **L'agent rit.**

" **Tu vois tu apprends vite. Viens allons par-là."**

 **Il lui indiqua une ruelle qui menait dans la rue parallèle, sombre et mal éclairée autour des couples s'embrassaient ici deux femmes, là deux hommes ou encore un peu plus loin trois individus dont Daiki ne put identifier le sexe dans la pénombre. Peu importait de toute façon. Un peu plus loin un homme faisait une fellation à un autre qui ressemblait étrangement à une femme, vêtue comme l'une d'elle, le visage maquillée et très fin. Le regard du jeune policier croisa furtivement celui du travesti qui lui sourit. C'était un peu étrange parce qu'on aurait dit vraiment une fille, pourtant** **la gâterie dont il bénéficiait ne pouvait définitivement pas se pratiquer sur une femme. Mais cela ne le dégoûta pas. Il hocha la tête simplement pour saluer la personne et détourna le regard.**

" **Donc ton meilleur ami il est policier aussi ?**

 **\- Hm ? Ah non… Il est pompier. Enfin il va être pompier.**

 **\- Beau métier aussi.**

 **\- Ouais. Il fera un bon pompier lui aussi. Il a une âme de sauveur.**

 **\- Un ami du lycée alors ?**

 **\- L'époque du lycée oui. Mais on** **n'** **était pas dans le même. On s'est rencontré au basket. C'est le meilleur joueur que je connaisse.**

 **\- Tu sembles avoir beaucoup de respect pour lui.**

 **\- Hm… C'est une belle personne. Sans lui j'serais pas là où j'suis aujourd'hui. J'étais un p'tit con au lycée… Il m'a remis** **à ma place en quelque sorte."**

 **Il tourna la tête. Taiga lui tendait un sac de courses.**

" **Tu viens encore squatter rends-toi utile au moins.**

 **\- Oh ça va ! Tu te ferais chier sans moi !**

 **\- Ou pas."**

 **Il grogna pour la forme. Si Taiga n'avait pas voulu qu'il vienne, il le lui aurait dit. Ils montèrent jusqu'à l'appartement. Et d'autorité le tigre, ne lui laissa pas le choix que de l'aider à ranger les courses. Mais les corvées n'étaient jamais désagréables tant qu'il discutait avec Taiga.**

" **Tu as vu les résultats des** _ **Lakers**_ **? J'ai regardé un peu la rediff du match… Sérieux ils ont pas assuré.**

 **\- Ouais… Ils ont perdus deux de leur meilleur joueur. Clairement ça leur fait mal.**

 **\- Huh ?! Depuis quand tu prends ce déo ?"**

 **Taiga avait levé les yeux sur lui.**

" **Ben c'est pas la marque que tu utilises ?**

 **\- Si…**

 **\- Vu qu'tu squattes tout le temps ici… C'est chelou qu'tu piques tout le temps le mien.**

 **\- Ah bon ? Un déo… C'est un déo non ?**

 **\- Mouais… Celui-là te va mieux."**

 **Il avait explosé de rire. Taiga s'était un peu vexé, alors il s'était rapidement excusé pour aller ranger le déodorant à côté de celui du tigre dans sa salle de bain. Il ne voyait pas en quoi il pouvait lui aller mieux que l'autre, son ami avait vraiment des idées bizarres. Lui aimait bien l'odeur de celui de Taiga.**

 **Décidément le canapé de Taiga était confortable. La partie était serrée. Un truc… Il lui fallait un truc pour perturber** **le tigre. Les regards rivés sur la télé, où ils s'affrontaient à Mario Kart, Daiki commença à discuter.**

" **Mais… Comment tu fais avec un mec ? J'veux dire… Tu l'encules ?**

 **\- Euh… Tu veux vraiment parler de ça ?**

 **\- Ouais.**

 **\- Est-ce que je te demande si quand tu couches avec une meuf tu lui la mets par devant ou par derrière ?**

 **\- Jamais testé la porte de derrière. Elles sont rarement chaudes.**

 **\- Non mais je voulais pas vraiment de réponse !"**

 **Taiga grimaça et Daiki rit. Il venait de le dépasser à le perturber avec sa conversation à la con.**

" **A toi de me répondre maintenant !**

 **\- La sodomie c'est pas obligé.**

 **\- Hein ?! Mais comment ça ?**

 **\- Y'a pleins d'autres moyens de se faire plaisir… Tu dois bien le savoir.**

 **\- Oh… Ok."**

 **Taiga jeta un œil en coin à son ami, amusé, qui en perdit le fil et il** **en profiter pour** **le redoubler** **dans un virage. L'absence de réaction du futur policier à ce retour en seconde position en disait long sur ses réflexions.**

" **T'as l'air perplexe.**

 **\- Ouais… Juste que si je vais pas au bout avec une meuf… Je considère que j'ai pas baisé tu vois…**

 **\- Hm… Bah tant que tu jouis et tu prends du plaisir… Se masturber c'est simplement se faire l'amour à soi-même.**

 **\- C'est chelou quand même !**

 **\- C'est plus sympa à deux mais des fois ça dépanne.**

 **\- Ohhh ! Tu te masturbes ? Toi ?**

 **\- Ça** **m'arrive. Pourquoi ça t'étonne ?!**

 **\- J'sais pas… T'as même pas d'porn…"**

 **Les deux garçons se turent un moment jusqu'à ce que Daiki décidément très curieux repose encore une question.**

" **Et… Tu t'es déjà fait sodo toi ?**

 **\- Non. Et toi ?**

 **\- Nan. J'suis hétéro.**

 **\- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre.**

 **\- Ouais mais… Nan. T'es au dessus alors ? Je veux dire… Tu as déjà pratiqué ?**

 **\- Ouais.**

 **\- C'était comment ?**

 **\- Très bien. Tu devrais essayer un jour.**

 **\- J'ai jamais trouvé de nana consentante !**

 **\- Ben tente un mec. Je peux t'en présenter si tu veux !**

 **\- Nan merci. Si j'dois prendre un cul de mâle ce sera le tiens mec !"**

 **Daiki traversait la foule de la boîte de nuit difficilement en direction de la sortie. Il avait l'impression de faire du surplace. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante, la musique électrique lui vrillait les tympans. Pourquoi était-il venu ici exactement ? Il n'aimait pas ce genre d'endroit. Il n'appréciait pas plus que ça ce genre de musique et encore moins danser. Il préférait sortir dans des endroits calmes, picoler en discutant avec des potes et draguer éventuellement quelques jolies minettes. Il ne venait pas souvent dans ce genre de lieu, pourtant il lui semblait qu'il y avait un truc étrange. Quelqu'un le bouscula en s'excusant, il se retrouva nez à nez avec deux jeunes hommes qui s'embrassaient en dansant langoureusement. Il se recula juste à temps pour ne pas les percuter. Il regarda plus attentivement autour de lui. Il était dans une boîte** _ **gay**_ **, mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Il n'était jamais venu dans ce genre d'endroit. Il avait l'impression que la foule se resserrait autour de lui. Bon la sortie. Il se retrouva devant des canapés rouges en velours. Bizarre, la sortie était totalement à l'opposé. Des couples encore et encore. Des hommes uniquement. Ils se touchaient. Ils s'embrassaient. Ça lui faisait un peu penser à une partouze géante. Il devait sortir d'ici. Il n'était pas paniqué où dégoûté, mais une petite alarme sonnait quelque part en lui, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il n'eut pas le temps de chercher de** **nouveau l'échappatoire, il se retrouva cette fois non loin des sanitaires. Il se retourna, l'ambiance était différente comme s'il n'était pas dans le même lieu. Peu importe il devait sortir. Le bar était… Il avait bougé non ? La sortie… Il se figea soudain.**

 **Là, dans un coin sombre, il aperçut un tigre en train de dévorer une jolie gazelle blonde de sexe clairement masculin. Taiga plaquait le mignon contre le mur et l'embrassait avidement. Il savait que son ami était** _ **gay**_ **, mais savoir et voir étaient deux choses totalement différentes. Il resta dans l'ombre hypnotisé par cette vision du pompier la bouche collée à celle d'un autre homme. L'une des mains de Taiga caressait tendrement la joue de sa proie. La seconde remontait avec douceur sous le t-shirt pour caresser sa peau. Son partenaire n'était pas en reste et caressait lui aussi possessivement le corps du tigre. Un sentiment ambigu d'envie, de jalousie peut-être envahissait Daiki. En les observant, il réalisait à quel point l'échange entre deux hommes était clairement différent de ce qu'il connaissait. Toutes les filles qu'il avait connu posaient leur mains délicates sur ses épaules sans vraiment le toucher, elles se laissaient peloter, tripoter mais elles restaient tellement passives. Là, les deux hommes, comme dans tous les autres couples qu'il avait croisé ce soir semblaient actifs. L'échange semblait plus équilibré, ils donnaient vraiment le sentiment de partager quelque chose. Il devait avouer que ses ex avaient plutôt tendance à se laisser faire sans participer, comme si c'était un passage obligé pour lui faire plaisir. Ça manquait de passion, de désir, de jeu, de…** _ **Challenge**_ **. Peut-être que c'était aussi pour ça qu'il n'avait jamais tenu très longtemps avec la même fille. Généralement, il s'ennuyait, elles n'avaient aucun répondant mais pas uniquement au lit. C'était une des raisons qui lui faisait dire qu'il préférait nettement passer son temps avec Taiga qu'avec une nana.**

 **Il voulait sentir des mains parcourir son corps avec avidité, comme le faisaient Taiga et sa proie. Deux hommes se touchaient devant lui pourtant il était fasciné. Et l'érotisme qui se dégageait d'eux ne le laissait pas du tout indifférent. Il ne quittait pas Taiga du regard, son corps musclé dans ce t-shirt un peu moulant, le galbe de ses fesses. Il avait chaud et sentait son bas ventre réagir. Il voulait être étouffé par les lèvres de Taiga lui aussi. Il évitait de regarder le blond envers lequel il commençait à ressentir une vive jalousie. Il en avait croisé d'autres des couples, il n'avait pas réagi comme ça. Ça l'avait laissé plutôt indifférent. Mais pas quand il regardait le tigre. Le tigre lui donnait des envies de bestialité, de soumission. Il voulait sentir son corps écrasé par le poids du sien contre un mur brut et froid. Il rêvait que ses mains le fassent frémir.**

 **Le tigre tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit. Son cœur s'emballa. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'un voyeur, mais il était tellement fasciné qu'il ne pouvait détourner les yeux. Taiga ne sembla pas lui en vouloir, au contraire il le provoquait. Il savait qu'il le regardait et pourtant ne parut pas gêné de s'en retourner à son tendre repas. Dans le regard de Taiga il avait vu une flamme qu'il ne lui voyait que sur le terrain de basket. La flamme de la passion, du désir. Les mains de l'autre s'agrippaient aux vêtements du tigre. Il était plus grand, plus fin ce n'était plus le blond… Sakurai ? Kagami le serrait contre son corps si fermement. Les mains délicates de la proie du tigre vinrent s'agripper à ses cheveux rouges, une plantureuse et magnifique femme brune, Mai-chan ? Le partenaire de Kagami ne cessait de changer rapidement, Daiki commençait à paniquer, des hommes, des femmes, des inconnus, des personnes connus. Ils semblaient tous prendre plaisir à se noyer dans les bras du tigre.**

 **Daiki était soudain trop proche d'eux. Il n'y avait plus rien autour, ils étaient maintenant allongés sur un canapé de velours rouge. Ils avaient tombé les vêtements. Son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine, sa gorge était sèche, il suffoquait. Kagami tenait entre ses bras un frêle jeune homme brun sans visage. Leurs corps bougeaient sensuellement l'un contre l'autre. C'était ça qu'il avait tant craint. Il devait sortir. Il ne voulait pas voir ça. Il hurla. Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Eloignez-vous !**

 **TAIGA !**

 **.**

"Taiga !"

Aomine se redressa en criant le prénom de son ami, affolé. Sa gorge était sèche. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, il avait l'impression de suffoquer. Il haletait. Un rêve… Il venait de rêver. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il regarda autour de lui, sa chambre d'hôpital toujours aussi sinistre. Il était seul. Il tremblait un peu. Il ressentait encore trop vivement les émotions qui l'avaient submergé quelques instants plutôt. Il prit son visage dans ses mains, sa cage thoracique se comprimait douloureusement et l'envie de pleurer lui serrait la gorge. Une évidence lui torturait l'esprit à présent, il était amoureux de Taiga. La question était de savoir s'il l'était déjà avant son accident et si oui, s'il l'avait avoué.

Un peu calmé, il se laissa de nouveau tomber sur ses oreillers. C'était tellement réel. Le mal de tête était toujours là. Quelque chose lui chatouilla la lèvre qu'il essuya par réflexe, du sang ? Il saignait du nez maintenant. Il soupira et attrapa un mouchoir sur le chevet. Son cœur se calmait doucement dans sa poitrine. Son rêve. Il frissonna. Il lui avait semblé tellement réel par moment. Il ferma les yeux. Non. Tout n'était pas qu'un rêve. Il essaya de faire un peu le tri dans ses souvenirs après la confusion de ce cauchemar. Cette patrouille avec son collègue, le coup du déodorant il se souvenait c'était arrivé effectivement quand il avait commencé son stage. Et cette conversation, depuis qu'il avait découvert la sexualité de son meilleur ami il était plutôt curieux sur le sujet. Mais la suite de son rêve, en réalité il n'avait jamais vu Taiga avec un homme, pas comme ça. En tout cas, pas jusqu'où il se souvenait à présent. Cependant, suite à la rupture de Ryo et Taiga, et de sa découverte lors de sa visite chez le tigre, il avait commencé à être particulièrement conscient de la présence de son meilleur ami à ses côtés. Malgré sa décision, il n'avait pas réussi à s'éloigner au contraire même. Il éprouvait le besoin de se rapprocher encore plus de lui, de le toucher. Il ne se souvenait pas clairement, mais il lui semblait qu'il devait déjà avoir conscience de ses sentiments pour le pompier.

Il regarda l'heure sur son téléphone. Deux messages attendaient d'être lus. Il commença par celui de Tetsuya.

" _Bonjour Aomine-kun. Je n'ai pas ton vieux téléphone. C'est Kagami-kun qui a récupéré tes affaires après l'accident."_

Parfait, une autre raison de faire venir Taiga. Il n'attendait que ça ! Il ouvrit donc le second message qui provenait justement du tigre.

"' _Tain t'as perdu la mémoire mais pour ça tu changes pas. J'gagne quoi à te faire à bouffer ?"_

" _Ma reconnaissance éternelle ? La satisfaction d'aider ton meilleur pote ? Hm… Te faire pardonner de pas venir me voir assez souvent ?"_

" _Ça_ _c'est petit..."_

" _Ok… Ok. Désolé. S'il te plaît ?"_

" _Ok. J'ai pas fait de poulet_ teriyaki _, mais j'peux t'amener du curry pour demain midi."_

" _Yeah ! C'est parfait ! Tu pourras me ramener mon tel ? Celui qui a morflé dans l'accident ?"_

" _Ok mais… Il va te servir à quoi ?"_

" _J'vais voir si des collègues des services techniques pourraient pas récupérer quelques trucs dedans. J't'attends pour midi alors !"_

" _Treize heures plutôt. A demain."_

" _Ouch… J'vais crever la dalle… Tu manges avec moi alors ?"_

" _Ok. Bonne nuit Dai."_

" _Dis que j't'emmerde aussi. Hey ! Encore une chose… Pourquoi t'aime bien l'odeur de mon déo ?"_

" _?"_

" _On en reparle demain;) Bonne nuit Tai !"_

Daiki avait hâte de le voir. Chaque petit échange avec Taiga lui donnait le sourire, un peu comme une collégienne face à son premier amour. Premier amour. C'était tellement évident. Son dernier rêve était particulièrement déroutant, si réaliste, il y avait vraiment éprouvé du désir pour Taiga et de la douleur de le voir coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre. Femme, homme ça n'avait pas d'importance, il voulait Taiga pour lui.

.

Le nez dans le réfrigérateur, Taiga fit la moue. Comme il s'en doutait, il ne restait clairement pas suffisamment de curry pour deux. Il ne travaillait pas le lendemain. Il était tard mais il descendit au _conbini_ ouvert non-stop pour racheter des ingrédients et en préparer de nouveau comme son homme l'aimait. Il faisait doux, à presque vingt-trois heures en _t-shirt_ il n'avait pas froid. Il entra dans la boutique. Derrière le comptoir l'employé le salua. Il fit le tour rapidement, il savait où trouver ce dont il avait besoin, même si c'était plus souvent Daiki qui faisait les courses. Il était rare pour lui de venir les faire seul à présent, généralement Daiki l'accompagnait. Ça le rendait à la fois mélancolique et heureux de cuisiner pour lui. Ça lui avait tellement manqué. Il avait appris à cuisiner assez tôt, son père n'étant pas toujours à la maison et vu les quantités qu'il lui était nécessaire pour contenter son appétit gargantuesque, c'était tout de même moins cher de cuisiner que d'acheter des plats tout prêts. Il cuisinait donc par nécessité. Et puis, quand Daiki avait commencé à venir squatter chez lui et partager ses repas, il avait découvert le vrai plaisir de préparer un repas. Il avait toujours aimé rendre service et faire plaisir. Et voir Daiki apprécier autant sa cuisine le motivait plus que jamais. Il adaptait les recettes pour qu'elles soient parfaitement au goût de son petit ami. C'était une façon, agréable, simple et efficace de lui faire plaisir.

Il remonta dans l'appartement et se mit au travail. Ce n'était pas compliqué à faire, mais la cuisson était un peu longue. Il mit une rediffusion d'un match de basket tout en préparant le plat. Émincer les oignons, découper grossièrement les carottes et la viande, puis faire fondre le bloc de curry dans une marmite et enfin laisser mijoter le tout. Une bonne odeur envahissait la pièce. Le fond sonore diffusé par le téléviseur ne suffisait pas à combler le vide de l'appartement. Il mélangeait son plat doucement et soudain il sentit sa poitrine se contracter et les larmes monter. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et les empêcher de couler. Il ne pleurait plus trop ces derniers temps, s'habituant si on pouvait dire ça comme ça, à la situation et surtout à la solitude. Néanmoins, parfois un coup de _blues_ le prenait comme ça, venu de nulle part.

"Dai… _I miss you so much… Come back to me… I'm begging you..._ "

.

Le micro-onde tinta indiquant que les plats étaient prêt. Taiga les sortit et les remit dans son sac. La cafétéria de l'hôpital était bruyante à cette heure. Il faisait un temps magnifique à l'extérieur. Daiki l'attendait dans le parc, mais il n'avait pas d'autres précisions. Le sac dans une main en faisant attention à ne pas tout renverser il fit sonner le téléphone de son petit ami.

"Helloooo Taiga ! T'es arrivé ?

\- J'sors de la cafet. T'es où ?

\- Ah… Tu vois le grand chêne au bout du parc ? Y'a une table dessous et des gamins qui jouent au foot à côté.

\- Ok. J'arrive."

Taiga prit la direction indiquée. Il était un peu nerveux. Il ne s'était pas retrouvé seul avec Daiki depuis longtemps. Il ne savait toujours pas quelle attitude adopter, jusqu'à quel point il pouvait se montrer familier avec lui. Les mots de Kuroko le travaillaient depuis quelques jours. Il devait avoir confiance en son homme. Peut-être que son ami avait raison et qu'il devrait lui dire la vérité contrairement à ce que le médecin préconisait. Il vit son ami au loin, il portait un t-shirt rouge bordeaux qu'il lui avait offert et un pantacourt noir qui n'était même pas à lui. Taiga soupira. Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser Kuroko se charger de remplir la valise de Daiki en son absence. Enfin ça ne semblait pas avoir étonné le policier plus que ça. Il lui fit signe de la main. Il avait toujours une jambe dans le plâtre, mais le reste de ses blessures semblaient être remises. Il affichait un large sourire. Il avait maigri, perdu des muscles de toute évidence, mais il était toujours aussi séduisant et son sourire toujours à tomber.

"Salut Dai...

\- Content de te voir Tai !

\- Moi où la bouffe que j't'apporte ?

\- Toi _bakagami_! Pfff… La bouffe c'est un bonus."

Il ouvrit le sac et sortit les boîtes à _bento_.

"Oh putain… ça sent trop bon !"

Le policier ouvrit sa boîte avec précaution et huma l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Taiga l'imita, amusé de sa réaction. Daiki le regarda en souriant.

" _Itadakimasu_!"

Il attaqua sans attendre son plat et la discussion.

"Comment ça va au boulot ?

\- Ça va. Moins de malades. Plus de bras. Moins d'heures pour moi.

\- T'as quand même l'air très fatigué.

\- Ouais… Du sommeil à rattraper mais ça va s'arranger."

Daiki se montra très curieux sur le travail du pompier. Il semblait surtout inquiet de la dangerosité de son métier, même si finalement c'était lui qui se retrouvait coincé dans un hôpital à cause d'un accident lié à son activité professionnelle. Ils terminèrent leur plat et Daiki faisait en sorte d'alimenter autant que possible la conversation pour retenir le tigre qu'il sentait toujours un peu fuyant.

"Hm… Tu as ramené mon téléphone au fait ?

\- Oui."

Taiga fouilla dans son sac et en sortit le _smartphone_ inutilisable.

"Tu espères en tirer quoi ?

\- Ben… P'tet sauver quelques photos…"

Daiki observait le téléphone sous toutes les coutures mais il ne lui rappelait absolument rien. Néanmoins il avait envie de découvrir les secrets qu'il détenait. Taiga devina qu'il se posait des questions sur l'objet.

"Tu l'avais depuis deux ans. Tu dois avoir pas mal de photos dessus.

\- Deux ans… Il me reste au moins deux ans de ma vie dont j'me souviens toujours pas…

\- Jusqu'où tu te souviens ?

\- Stage de police dernière année…

\- Hm… Alors… Il te manque plutôt quatre ans encore.

\- Sérieux ?"

Daiki regarda douloureusement le pompier. C'était désespérant. C'était étrange de se retrouver là comme ça à déjeuner ensemble. Leurs regards étaient un peu fuyants. Taiga ne voulait pas que Daiki y lise sa peine et s'inquiète plus. Le policier quant à lui, se sentait rougir comme une collégienne dès que le regard rubis du charmant pompier croisait le sien. Il avait encore trop de questions, trop d'incertitudes.

Sans prévenir, les doigts de Daiki se saisirent de sa main, Taiga sursauta et se retint de s'éloigner. Il ne voulait pas blesser son petit ami, mais ce contact lui laboura la poitrine et apporta une vague de nostalgie de celle qui avait tendance à le faire craquer. Daiki pointait du doigt des pansements sur son avant-bras.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!

\- C'est rien. Ça arrive."

Daiki lui tenait la main fermement comme s'il craignait qu'il s'enfuit et porta sa seconde main sur son front. Il souffla, son visage affichait une tension comme s'il souffrait.

"Ça t'arrive souvent…"

Ce n'était pas une question mais bien une affirmation. Il n'était pas rare que Taiga se blesse, des plaies mineures mais fréquentes, lors de ses interventions. Surtout aux beaux jours quand Taiga qui ne supportait pas la chaleur travaillait en manches courtes.

"Ouais..."

La main du policier tenait la sienne d'une manière familière et tout aussi familièrement, le réflexe d'un geste fait tant de fois, son pouce vint doucement caresser sa paume. Taiga frémit. Est-ce que Daiki se rendait compte de ce qu'il faisait ? Il avait encore plus ce sentiment de désespoir qui le prenait à la gorge, c'était un geste que son homme faisait si souvent... Avant.

Le ballon arriva dans leur direction comme un boulet de canon. Daiki lâcha la main de Taiga pour bloquer la balle avant qu'elle ne s'écrase sur eux. Plus loin, les deux gamins qui jouaient au foot, regardaient dans leur direction tout penauds. Comme Daiki se retournait pour leur renvoyer la balle, Taiga en profita pour ranger le pique-nique. Il était temps qu'il parte. Il travaillait dans une heure, il ne voulait pas risquer d'arriver en retard et encore moins en étant ravagé.

"Tai ?

\- Je bosse. Faut que j'y aille.

\- Déjà…

\- Désolé. J'essaierai de repasser. Mais j'commence ma semaine de nuit aujourd'hui, je peux venir la semaine prochaine pour un déjeuner si tu veux.

\- Ouais… Ok."

Daiki n'était visiblement pas satisfait de cet arrangement mais n'insista pas. Taiga le salua et s'éloigna rapidement. En se dirigeant vers la sortie il regarda sa main que Daiki avait tenu si longtemps. Il se rappelait encore de la sensation de la chaleur de ses doigts qui la serraient.

oOoOoOoOoOo

La balle orange tournait entre les grandes mains de Daiki. Il la fit rebondir une fois, deux fois, puis la fit passer d'une main à l'autre. Le gamin qui avait oublié ce ballon presque tout neuf devait être bien déçu. Il ferma les yeux pour apprécier le contact de la surface rugueuse dans ses paumes. Le basket lui manquait tellement. Il lança le ballon en l'air plusieurs fois et le rattrapa avec agilité. Il se demanda s'il y avait un terrain à proximité. A défaut, d'un panier, en se tenant sur une seule jambe et une seule béquille il lança la balle pour faire des passes avec un mur, ça n'avait rien de passionnant, mais juste la sensation sur sa main et le bruit du ballon qui rebondissait lui faisait du bien.

Son téléphone sonna. Il bloqua la balle pour répondre.

"Salut Tetsu.

\- Bonjour Aomine-kun.

\- Tu es où ?

\- Dans le parc derrière la cafet.

\- J'arrive."

Daiki rangea son téléphone et recommença son manège. Il entendit son ami si discret pourtant s'approcher derrière lui. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et de s'étonner de le voir avec une balle de basket.

"Tai me fuit toujours…

\- Il est très occupé.

\- Nan. S'il voulait il pourrait comme toi venir un peu tous les jours…

\- Il répond à tes messages.

\- Hm… Mais c'est mieux quand il vient.

\- Je croyais qu'il t'amenait des _bentos_ tous les jours maintenant…

\- Ouais… Mais il a bien voulu manger qu'une fois avec moi. Après… il passe juste en coup de vent ou laisse carrément la boîte à l'infirmière. Sérieux Tetsu… C'est quoi son problème ?"

Comme le jeune professeur restait silencieux, Daiki reprit d'une voix un peu agressive. Il avait tendance à passer ses nerfs sur Tetsuya. Il savait que c'était injuste. Mais il ne voulait inquiéter ni Momoi ni sa mère. Alors c'était Tetsuya ou Taiga qui prenaient. Mais des deux, seul le plus petit venait le voir régulièrement donc c'était lui qui prenait. Bien-sûr il n'était pas responsable de la fuite de Taiga, ni de l'accident, ni de sa perte de mémoire. Pourtant, il avait besoin d'exprimer ses craintes et son angoisse.

"J'lui ai fait un truc ? J'veux dire. Dans mes souvenirs c'est… Mon meilleur pote. Comment est-ce qu'on peut s'être éloigné comme ça ? J'ai dû le blesser d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il m'a dit que j'avais rien fait mais… J'y crois pas… C'est quoi le truc que vous me cachez ? J'ai épousé une nana qui est homophobe et horrible avec mon meilleur pote ?

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'tu aurais pu faire ça ?

\- Nan… Mais on sait jamais. J'sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Donc j'suis pas marié…

\- Non.

\- Alors quoi ? On a fini par s'éloigner parce qu'il a un mec… Et son mec était jaloux ?

\- Son mec aurait eu des raisons d'être jaloux ?

\- J'vivais pratiquement chez lui… J'aurai une meuf avec un meilleur pote qui la squatterait comme ça… J'aurai pas confiance une seconde. Même si ce pote était _gay_.

\- Un point pour toi. Mais tu vis toujours avec Kagami-kun."

Daiki releva la tête vers son ami, surpris. Tetsuya le regardait avec son habituel stoïcisme.

"T'es sérieux ?

\- Oui.

\- De manière officielle ? Genre je paye une part du loyer… Pas juste en gros squatteur relou ?

\- Oui. C'est bien ton adresse officielle.

\- Donne-la-moi ste'plait."

Tetsuya prit le téléphone que Daiki lui tendait et y nota l'adresse. Et comme son ami semblait plutôt enclin à lui répondre aujourd'hui il continua ses questions.

"J'suis veuf ? J'ai des gosses ?

\- Non.

\- Non à quoi ?

\- Non tu n'as pas d'enfants.

\- J'suis veuf ?

\- Non plus.

\- J'suis célibataire ?

\- Non.

\- Qui ?!"

Le garçon sembla réfléchir à la question. Il pesait visiblement le pour et le contre. Ça faisait un moment qu'il mourrait d'envie de tout lui balancer. Il voyait que Daiki se torturait et commençait à s'enfoncer dans la dépression à chercher des réponses que personne ne voulait lui donner. Et il était bien placé pour savoir que la dépression était très très mauvaise pour la panthère. Sans compter son autre ami, le tigre aux cheveux rouges qui se réfugiait dans son boulot pour ne plus réfléchir à rien. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le médecin s'évertuait à refuser de dire la vérité. Une infirmière les interrompit pour prévenir que les visites étaient terminées.

"Je suis sûr que tu connais déjà cette réponse… Même si tu ne t'en souviens pas. Tiens je te laisse les affaires que tu m'avais demandé."

Daiki voulut le retenir pour lui demander si c'était Taiga. Mais il se retint. Au fond, il avait peur de se tromper. Il avait pu se passer tellement de chose en quatre ans comme rencontrer d'autres personnes. Une jolie jeune femme par exemple. Mais ça lui paraissait peu probable. S'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, il n'imaginait pas que cette personne ne soit pas venue le voir une seule fois. C'était donc forcément quelqu'un qui était venu régulièrement. Momoi était la seule femme à lui rendre visite en dehors de sa mère, et ce n'était pas possible d'abord parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu Momoi comme ça et Taiga lui avait dit qu'elle était avec Kiyoshi. Il ne lui restait donc comme choix guère que Tetsuya et Taiga. Non décidément, s'il se plantait ça le mettrait dans une position très délicate vis-à-vis de son ancienne ombre. La probabilité que ce soit Taiga était forte, mais si seulement il pouvait en avoir la certitude ce serait tellement plus confortable.

Daiki remonta dans sa chambre, ballon sous le bras. Il posa la balle sur son lit, oubliant qu'elle ne lui appartenait pas et sortit son téléphone pour lire l'adresse donnée par Tetsuya. Elle ne lui évoquait absolument rien, pas le moindre écho en lui. Il était un peu déçu. S'il avait pu se rappeler quelque chose, peut-être aurait-il pu être fixé.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Il avait attendu ce jour depuis si longtemps qu'il s'était réveillé à l'aube. Depuis que Kuroko lui avait avoué qu'il vivait avec son meilleur ami. Il avait lu et relu l'adresse à s'user les yeux mais rien ne lui revenait. Il jouait avec la clé de l'appartement que Tetsuya lui avait aussi ramener à sa demande quand l'infirmière entra enfin.

"Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous Aomine-san ?

\- Bonjour. Toujours bien quand la plus jolie des infirmières vient me réveiller."

La jeune femme rit, des patients qui faisaient ce genre de réflexions elle en voyait tous les jours, cependant ils étaient rarement aussi mignons. Elle lui servit son petit déjeuner.

"Arrêtez ! Vous me gênez !" dit-elle en gloussant.

Elle avait des attributs intéressants et cela n'avait pas échappé au policier qui lorgnait discrètement sur son décolleté quand elle se penchait un peu pour l'aider à se redresser.

"Je ne fais que dire la vérité. Vous êtes célibataire ?

\- En effet, mais vous êtes un patient. Cela-dit je vois que vous avez quelques magazines pour vous occuper..."

Elle attrapa la pile posée sur une étagère. Daiki rigola.

"Ahh ! Mai est ma préférée.

\- Vous en voulez un ?

\- Nan j'ai arrêté. Si mon petit ami me trouve avec un de ces magazines il va faire la gueule !"

Daiki s'arrêta soudain de rire. Que venait-il de dire ? Une impression fugace, un truc qui lui nouait l'estomac. Il avait le sentiment d'être sur le point de se rappeler de quelque chose, une image floue, une bulle de chaleur naissante dans son corps, comme l'effleurement du souvenir d'une sensation très agréable. Et une certitude, cette affirmation était vraie. Aussi vraie que la terre est ronde. Il aimait un homme. Il était en couple avec un homme. Il frissonna. Il savait mais les souvenirs lui échappaient toujours. Il l'avait déjà déduit des indices qu'il avait pu glaner les jours précédents, mais être sûr lui apportait une sensation bien différente. Une certaine excitation et peut-être un peu de peur aussi, il n'avait jamais été attiré par les hommes.

L'infirmière s'était tue l'observant avec attention. Elle connaissait le patient et savait de quoi il souffrait. Elle était surprise de cette affirmation, mais n'en laissa rien paraître.

"Aomine-san ?

\- Hm ?! Euh... Désolé. J'ai cru... Ah... C'est pas grave."

La déception, la tristesse étaient visibles sur son visage. Son regard douloureux faisait peine à voir.

"Je vous laisse manger. Je reviens dans une heure pour vous accompagner pour votre rendez-vous vous allez enfin être débarrassé de votre plâtre et il faudra en profiter pour vous doucher.

\- Ah oui... Merci."

L'infirmière sortit. Et Daiki se laissa retomber contre les coussins dans son dos. Lui ? Avec un homme ? Son cerveau et son cœur s'emballèrent, encore une fois le visage de Taiga s'imposa à lui comme une évidence. Et cela pourrait expliquer certaines choses mais il voulait tellement être sûr.

"Tai… Dis-moi que c'est toi..."

Daiki passa une main sur son visage. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Ça ne revenait pas et il enrageait. C'était Taiga c'était obligé. Il voulait que ce soit lui. Il se souvenait de la jalousie grandissante quand il avait commencé à réaliser. De tout ce temps passé à squatter le garçon aux cheveux rouges, à se laisser dorloter par lui, ses bons petits plats, l'appartement toujours propre. Il lui lavait même son linge sale ! Il avait réalisé que ce n'était pas juste parce qu'il était fainéant, mais surtout parce qu'il aimait que Taiga s'occupe de lui. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse et il ne voulait pas que Taiga le fasse pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il se souvenait du moment où il avait commencé à le désirer. L'envie de le toucher, de glisser une main dans ses cheveux, d'embrasser sa nuque, de caresser son corps. Taiga n'avait rien, absolument rien d'une femme. Et pourtant il voulait le toucher et il voulait que Taiga le touche, comme dans ce rêve. Il voulait sentir les mains possessives, avides du pompier sur lui.

Comme prévu, l'infirmière revint. Il avait à peine mangé, perdu dans ses pensées et dans la révélation qui accaparait encore toute son attention. Il se vit enfin retirer son plâtre. Il devait garder une attelle et se déplacerait encore avec des béquilles quelques temps. Mais il était plus libre de ses mouvements et il put presque prendre sa douche seul. Il n'avait jamais été pudique et se promener nu ne le gênait pas le moins du monde, mais se faire laver intimement par une aide-soignante ou une infirmière était définitivement humiliant. Tellement humiliant que même lorsqu'elles étaient canons, son corps n'avait pas du tout envie de plaisanter en affichant une belle érection par exemple. Ce qui avait été sa hantise depuis le début de son hospitalisation. Il attendait avec impatience la venue du médecin pour lui demander l'autorisation de sortir. Il voulait rentrer chez lui. Il voulait confronter Taiga. Il voulait sortir de ce lieu étouffant, retrouver une vie normale et peut-être avec, il l'espérait, le reste de ses souvenirs. Il avait pris l'habitude de sortir dans le parc, mais il avait trop peur de rater la visite du médecin aujourd'hui et resta à tourner en rond dans sa chambre. Il fit un bond quand on frappa à la porte.

"Oui ?!

\- Dai-chan ?

\- Hey Satsu. Comment tu vas ?"

Daiki ne put cacher sa déception qui n'échappa à la jeune femme très observatrice. Elle entra en souriant.

"Désolée ce n'est que moi. Tu espérais Kagamin peut-être. Je vais bien et toi ?

\- Tai vient pas. J'vais bien. Ils ont retiré mon plâtre. J'espère pouvoir rentrer bientôt chez moi… J'attendais de négocier avec le docteur.

\- Ah ! Vraiment ?!"

Satsuki était un peu gênée. Daiki ne se souvenait pas encore de Taiga comme il devrait. Elle était à la fois pressée de le voir sortir de cet hôpital où elle le voyait bien déprimer de plus en plus et inquiète de savoir comment les choses pourraient se passer s'il rentrait sans avoir tous ses souvenirs.

"Tu vas quand même avoir de la rééducation...

\- Je peux revenir ici tous les jours pour la rééduc… C'est pas un souci.

\- Oui c'est vrai. J'espère que le médecin te l'accordera.

\- J'fais du surplace ici. J'suis sûr que si je rentre… J'me souviendrais…

\- Oui peut-être… Je te le souhaite en tout cas Dai-chan."

Elle s'installa sur la chaise à côté de son ami et sortit une enveloppe de son sac.

"Tu voulais voir quelques autres photos de Marina."

Finalement la présence de Satsuki lui permit d'attendre l'arrivée du médecin, elle quitta l'hôpital et le laissa s'entretenir avec le patricien.

"Aomine-san vous devez vous sentir plus léger sans votre plâtre.

\- Oui. Ça fait du bien. J'vais pouvoir rentrer alors maintenant.

\- Hm… Eh bien nous pourrions peut-être effectivement commencer à envisager une date de retour.

\- Une date ? C'est à dire ? Qu'est ce qui me retient encore ici ?

\- Votre mémoire vous fait encore défaut, vous avez beaucoup de séance de rééducation.

\- Non non. J'suis pas d'accord. J'veux rentrer chez moi ! Vous n'avez pas la possibilité de m'empêcher de sortir… Je rentre chez moi. Demain ou après demain… Mais je rentre. Je signerai tout ce que vous voulez mais je ne resterai pas."

Daiki parlait vite et commençait à s'emporter.

"J'suis sûr que j'me souviendrais en rentrant chez moi ! J'ai besoin de retrouver ma vie !

\- Je comprends Aomine-san. Écoutez… Nous pourrons en rediscuter demain. Je reviens vous voir dans l'après-midi. Je vais réfléchir à la question avec mes collègues.

\- Faites ce que vous voulez. Moi je rentre chez moi quoique vous décidiez."

Il détourna le regard indiquant au médecin qu'il n'avait plus envie de discuter. L'homme quitta la pièce. Aomine prit le ballon de basket qu'il avait trouvé et conservé et descendit pour essayer de se calmer en jouant avec la balle. Mais ce n'était pas très efficace. Il était déçu que le médecin se soit montré encore aussi réticent à l'idée de le laisser sortir. De quoi avait-il peur ? Qu'en apprenant qu'il est en couple avec Taiga il fasse une syncope ? Bien au contraire, il en serait tellement soulagé. Il envisagea une seconde d'aller voir le médecin pour lui poser la question. Il se remémora le jour de son réveil, la fureur de Taiga, le médecin qui marchait sur des œufs. Il laissa tomber la balle au sol et elle roula lentement jusqu'au pied du mur. Évidemment. Évidemment que Taiga était en colère et blessé. Si les positions étaient inversées et qu'ils étaient en couple, il n'aurait pas non plus apprécié devoir se tenir à l'écart surtout après six jours à le veiller. Il sortit son téléphone, sans vraiment réfléchir.

.

"Taiga..."

La voix de Daiki lui rappelait les derniers temps, cette intonation qui ne disait pas juste un prénom comme ça, non cette façon de le prononcer d'une manière douce, tendre qui semblait dire qu'il était aimé.

"Ouais.

\- …

\- Dai ?

\- Ça y est ils m'ont retiré mon plâtre.

\- Really ? C'est une super bonne nouvelle. J'suis content pour toi.

\- Ouais… J'vais pouvoir passer à la rééduc."

Il était évident dans l'intonation de sa voix que Daiki n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Taiga éteignit la plaque de cuisson pour aller s'installer dans le canapé du salon. Un truc chagrinait son homme et il voulait être tout à lui.

"Hey Dai… J't'écoute...

\- … Je… Je vais faire quoi si ma mémoire revient pas ?

\- Comment ça ? Le doc a dit quelque chose ?

\- Non… Mais… J'en sais rien. J'le sens pas tu vois… J'sers plus à rien. J'peux plus jouer au basket. J'peux pas reprendre le boulot et j'suis loin d'être inspecteur là où j'me rappelle. Et… J'sais même pas où je vis. Ça m'fait peur de pas savoir c'que j'ai vécu ces quatre dernières années.

\- Tes souvenirs vont revenir… Tu en as déjà retrouvé beaucoup… Faut juste qu'on-que tu sois patient."

Taiga se frottait la nuque nerveusement. Il entendait le ton un peu agressif de son homme, quand il se dévalorisait. Il n'aimait pas le voir comme ça, sur une pente descendante. Le retrait de son plâtre aurait dû être quelque chose de positif il s'attendait à ce que son moral remonte, mais au contraire ça semblait empirer.

"J'ai déjà perdu presque quatre ans de ma vie... Je ne veux pas perdre dix ans à essayer de me rappeler ! J'ai l'impression de plus savoir qui j'suis.

\- T'es toujours toi… J'te promets qu't'es toujours le même.

\- Ah ouais vraiment ?! C'est pour ça qu'tu m'fuis ?"

Le pompier soupira, Daiki tapait là où ça fait mal. Oui, c'était exactement pour ça qu'il le fuyait. Daiki reprit en soupirant, las d'attendre une réponse de sa part à sa dernière question.

"Le Taiga que j'connais n'est pas un lâche…

\- Me cherche pas Dai…

\- Prouve-moi que j'ai tort… Si mes souvenirs reviennent pas... Tu vas me laisser comme ça... Vide ? Sans rien me dire?

\- Quand tu rentreras. On te racontera…

\- Non! Pas on! Toi! J'veux que ce soit toi qui m'raconte putain ! T'es mon meilleur pote oui ou merde ?"

La douleur dans la voix du policier, presque du dégoût et de la haine, rappelait les temps où il était en dépression, lors de leurs premiers affrontements où Daiki n'avait plus foi en rien. Il était clair que le policier n'allait pas bien, à sa façon de s'accrocher à lui. Taiga sentit sa gorge se serrer, il ne savait pas comment lui répondre. Il était tellement plus que ça. Tellement plus.

"Finalement j'avais raison. T'es juste un lâche. Y'a quatre ans… Tu te serais pas défilé comme ça ! T'as peur de m'affronter ou quoi ? 'Tain et dire que j'croyais que j'pouvais compter sur toi, comme tout bon ami qui se respecte."

Taiga savait que Daiki le provoquait volontairement. Il voulait le faire sortir de ses gonds. Il espérait qu'il lâche le morceau. Il savait. Et parce qu'il savait. Parce que Daiki avait cette façon de s'exprimer, de tellement insister pour que ce soit lui et personne d'autre. Comme l'avait dit Kuroko, il devait avoir confiance en son homme. Il répondit à la provocation sans se retenir, lui aussi était à bout et lui aussi il souffrait de la situation.

"Arrête ça Dai…

\- Arrête quoi ? Arrête quoi hein ?! Dis-moi ? Tu veux que j'arrête de te traiter de gros lâche ?

\- Tu crois qu't'es le seul à souffrir bordel ?! J'suis pas juste ton pote… ou ton meilleur pote… On est bien plus que ça ! Et toi t'as oublié les meilleures années ! Le plus important ! Comment j'suis censé faire moi, hein ?!"

Daiki ne répondait plus rien. Mais Taiga n'attendit pas qu'il reprenne ses esprits et enchaîna, un peu calmé par sa tirade.

"Quand tu rentreras… J'te dirais tout c'que tu voudras… Bonne nuit Daiki."


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi — 11/03/2020

 **Genre:** Drama – Hurt/Comfort — Yaoi

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** J'ai vraiment abusé avec ce chapitre ! Et j'en suis désolée… Honnêtement, je n'avais même pas l'impression que ça faisait si longtemps que ça que j'avais posté le précédent chapitre.

Désolée pour ceux qui l'attendaient ! Le voilà enfin et… Oups… Ce n'est finalement pas le dernier ! Mais le dernier chapitre est bien avancé et j'espère devrait arriver bientôt !

Je sais que j'ai d'autres projets en cours… Mais je vais tenter de boucler celui-ci avant de me relancer dans « Where I can't see » pour laquelle je n'ai pas encore parfaitement défini le format.

Enfin, je publie aussi une fic à quatre mains avec Maloriel : Amercian Dream avec le profil Maagi ! (celle-ci pour le coup est mise à jour régulièrement;))

 **Remerciements :** Merci à PerigrinTouque pour la bêta et merci à VOUS pour votre fidélité !

* * *

— **Memories —**

 **.**

Le médecin sortit. Aomine se leva, récupéra son sac de sport et le remplit de tout ce qu'il avait accumulé depuis le début de son séjour ici. C'est à dire, pas grand-chose. Kuroko venait régulièrement renouveler ses vêtements et il n'avait pas demandé beaucoup d'effets personnels ne sachant pas ce que son lui actuel aimait. Il s'était contenté de s'arrêter régulièrement à la boutique de l'hôpital pour s'acheter essentiellement des magazines de sport. Kuroko lui avait apporté une console portable, mais celle-ci ne l'intéressait pas beaucoup.

Son sac rapidement plein sur l'épaule, téléphone et portefeuille en poche, claudiquant avec ses béquilles, Daiki franchit enfin l'enceinte de l'hôpital. Le médecin faisait encore de la résistance pour le laisser sortir, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. La conversation qu'il avait eu avec Taiga la veille était une promesse qu'il comptait bien exiger de son ami qu'il la tienne. Il ne lui laissera pas le temps de se défiler, accord du médecin ou non, Daiki rentrait chez lui.

Il descendit du taxi avec un peu d'appréhension. Deux mois et demi qu'il était à l'hôpital dans un espace protégé, trois peut-être, quatre années de sa vie toujours manquantes. La ville lui semblait trop bruyante, trop brillante. Elle lui était familière et à la fois inconnue. Il s'y sentait étranger comme s'il l'avait quittée depuis une éternité. Le quartier dans lequel le taxi venait de le déposer ne lui rappelait absolument rien, et l'immeuble devant lequel il se tenait encore moins.

Il gardait précieusement la clé de l'appartement dans sa main et la triturait nerveusement.

Appartement quatre B.

Une vieille dame avec son chien sortit de l'immeuble. Elle leva les yeux sur lui, lui adressa un sourire et un hochement de tête avant de partir dans la direction opposée. Son cœur cognait lourdement dans sa poitrine, des sueurs froides couraient dans son dos. Il avait l'impression de se liquéfier sur place. Elle l'avait reconnu. Évidemment, ils étaient voisins. Il devait la croiser régulièrement, ils avaient sûrement déjà eu quelques conversations banales, peut-être lui avait-il même déjà rendu service. Il était agent de police après tout, on attendait de lui qu'il soit au service de la population.

Les mains moites, légèrement tremblant, il remonta sa capuche sur sa tête, ne voulant pas risquer qu'un autre voisin le reconnaisse. L'idée d'interagir avec des 'inconnus' qui le connaissaient lui paraissait simplement terrifiante. Il se sentait profondément vulnérable. Il éprouvait une certaine honte à être dans cet état, diminué, handicapé. Il avait la sensation d'évoluer dans une autre dimension, d'être un imposteur qui avait pris la place d'un autre. Un autre qui lui ressemblerait mais qui ne serait pas tout à fait lui. Un autre qui aurait simplement quelques années de plus, ça pouvait sembler peu, mais en quelques années une vie pouvait basculer.

Daiki prit une profonde inspiration et monta les escaliers en boitillant jusqu'à l'entrée de l'immeuble. Il regarda les boîtes aux lettres, même son nom accolé à celui de Kagami sur l'une d'elle n'évoquait rien en lui, sauf peut-être une profonde amertume et une immense tristesse. Il posa ses doigts sur les caractères. Aomine – Kagami. C'était son écriture. Il fixa un moment les deux noms, la gorge nouée. Son écriture. Et pourtant il ne reconnaissait absolument pas cette étiquette.

Ça lui donnait un sentiment vertigineux, comme s'il venait de tomber dans un puits sans fond. Il avait conscience d'être amnésique. Mais jusqu'à présent dans sa chambre d'hôpital, il avait en quelque sorte été protégé de la réalité de la situation. Il n'avait pas réellement affronté sa vraie vie. Et la vraie vie ça passait par des détails cons comme ceux là. Une étiquette sur une boîte aux lettres, un immeuble un peu vétuste au sol de béton usé, une odeur de détergent… Des détails qui peuplent notre quotidien et dont on n'a même pas conscience mais qu'ils marquent nos vies et constituent nos repères. Il réalisait avec plus de force qu'il avait vraiment une vie dont il ne se souvenait pas. Une réalité qui lui échappait totalement.

Une réalité où il vivait dans cet immeuble avec Kagami.

Il ferma les yeux et se focalisa sur le pompier. Il devait le voir. Il devait lui parler. Lui dire qu'il l'aimait que ce soit la réalité ou non de Kagami. C'était la sienne aujourd'hui et il avait besoin de lui. Depuis longtemps déjà il était un soutien sans faille. Ils s'étaient épaulés. Ils avaient avancé ensemble, grandi ensemble. Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas amants, mais il avait quand même besoin de lui pour avancer. Il avait la certitude que sans le pompier il n'arriverait qu'à s'effondrer.

Il traversa le sas d'entrée et trouva les escaliers. Un peu nerveux de découvrir l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Taiga. Il monta les marches en trébuchant parfois avec son pied encore blessé. Quatre étages sans ascenseur, il pesta contre Kagami et son lui qui avaient choisis cet appartement. Ils avaient dû en chier pour le déménagement dans cette cage d'escalier minuscule aux marches en béton brut. Il espérait pour la petite vieille qu'il venait de croiser qu'elle vivait au rez-de-chaussée.

Arrivé en haut, il prit quelques instants pour respirer. Il était essoufflé. Deux mois enfermés dans une chambre d'hôpital à ne faire que quelques rondes dans un parc ennuyeux, il manquait clairement d'activité physique. Une furieuse envie de basket le démangeait. Mais il allait avoir besoin de temps, même quand toutes ses blessures auront guéri, pour réussir à rejouer correctement. Et cette pensée était infiniment déprimante.

Devant la porte de l'appartement, il vérifia de nouveau les noms au dessus de la sonnette. Rien. Toujours rien. Il ne se souvenait pas. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était déçu. Il avait espéré que tout reviendrait très vite, dès sa descente du taxi par exemple ou en entrant dans l'immeuble, en montant ses putains de marches qu'il avait dû monter et descendre d'innombrables fois. Mais non rien. Cette façon d'écrire les _kanjis_ de leurs noms de famille, encore une fois le petit écriteau était son œuvre.

Il cessa de se torturer l'esprit et glissa enfin la clé dans la serrure. Là encore le sentiment d'imposture lui étreignait le cœur, il se sentait un peu comme un _stalker_ venant violer l'intimité de sa victime. Comme s'il n'avait pas le droit d'être ici. Définitivement, il ne se sentait pas chez lui dans cet immeuble.

Il commençait à perdre espoir et à sombrer dans un pessimisme malsain. Et c'était bien parce qu'il se sentait déprimé qu'il avait fait cette folie. Il commençait à douter que ce soit une bonne idée. Il n'avait même pas encore pénétré dans l'appartement qu'il se sentait encore plus mal qu'avant de quitter l'hôpital. Mais il voulait des réponses et la première était de savoir quelle relation il entretenait avec Taiga.

Il avait besoin de savoir. L'incertitude le rendait malade. Il savait que quelque soit la réponse, elle lui serait douloureuse. Si Taiga n'était qu'un ami, il allait lui dévoiler ses sentiments et ça passerait ou ça casserait mais il ne pourrait pas le cacher. Vivre avec ses sentiments sans les dévoiler serait encore plus insupportable que l'incertitude.

Si Taiga était son petit ami… Il déglutit. Cette idée l'effrayait autant qu'il l'espérait. Et ça le mettait dans un était de profond malaise. Il se sentait presque nauséeux. Il ne savait pas comment être, comment évoluer ou agir avec Kagami en tant que _boyfriend_. Quel effet ça faisait d'être dans ses bras ? Quel était le goût de ses lèvres ? Dans sa chambre d'hôpital, il l'avait fantasmé. Mais peut-être que c'était une réalité qu'il avait oublié. Et ça lui faisait encore plus peur qu'avoir oublié être l'auteur de deux noms sur des étiquettes. Qu'avait-il ressenti la première fois qu'il l'avait embrassé ? Qui avait fait le premier pas ? Quand était-ce tout simplement ? Il ne voulait pas oublier des choses aussi précieuses. Et puis, ça lui semblerait tellement cruel pour Taiga, d'avoir purement et simplement oublier leur relation.

Il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Si bien-sûr. Il voulait que Taiga soit à lui. Il voulait vider sa tête et pouvoir se réfugier dans ses bras et dormir. Il ne voulait pas avoir oublié. Il voulait Taiga et ses souvenirs, surtout si ceux-ci étaient encore plein de lui. Il voulait Taiga, même sans ses souvenirs même si ça devait être douloureux.

Plus il se montrait pessimiste et moins il croyait que Taiga soit à lui.

Plus il était pessimiste et déprimé, et plus il avait besoin de réponses. Il avait besoin de savoir à quoi s'en tenir.

La clé tourna et cliqueta doucement, la porte s'ouvrit, apportant les effluves d'une odeur familière et réconfortante. Il entra le cœur battant, inquiet, à la fois plein d'espoir encore et défaitiste. Son regard dériva sur ce qu'il pouvait voir, pour l'instant pas grand-chose essentiellement l'entrée et au fond le salon. Comme l'immeuble, l'appartement lui restait inconnu, cependant il reconnaissait l'odeur de Kagami.

Il se déchaussa. Un peu tendu il rangea ses chaussures soigneusement à côté d'une paire qui était là. Il n'osa pas fouiller le meuble qui devait en contenir d'autres. Il ne reconnaissait pas cette espace. Il ne reconnaissait toujours rien. Malgré tout, l'odeur familière et omniprésente du tigre était réconfortante et apaisait un peu ses angoisses. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Depuis longtemps Taiga avait ce pouvoir de l'aider à se canaliser et son être s'en souvenait au point de se détendre rien qu'en reconnaissant son odeur.

Il se dirigea vers la pièce principale. Propre et bien rangée, il se dégageait beaucoup de sérénité de cette espace. Sous ses pieds, il sentait les stries relaxantes des tatamis. Aménagé avec simplicité, le lieu confinait à la détente. D'un côté, des coussins au sol, une table basse, provenant de l'ancien appartement de Kagami, une baie vitrée immense donnant sur un grand balcon, l'autre moitié de la pièce contenait une table entourée de quatre chaises. L'appartement était clairement plus petit que celui dans lequel Taiga vivait au temps du lycée et de la fac. Néanmoins, prenant un bon quart de la pièce, une grande cuisine moderne était séparée du reste de la pièce par un grand îlot.

Il s'avança doucement. Son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était déçu. C'était toujours le néant dans sa tête. Il avait envie de pleurer. Rien ne revenait.

C'était tellement douloureux de ne pas se souvenir. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer cette sensation, il avait l'impression d'avoir un trou dans la tête. Il y avait une zone dans son cerveau qui était là, sans l'être et la sensation était absolument glaçante.

Il continua son exploration en serrant les poings et les mâchoires. La cuisine, tout aussi propre que le reste, était visiblement fréquemment utilisée. Il observait la pièce, mais n'osait pas toucher. Il ouvrit juste le frigo qui ronronnait dans son coin, il n'était pas plein mais bien fourni pour une personne seule. Il rejoignit le couloir menant aux autres pièces de l'habitation. La salle de bain n'était pas très grande, mais la douche semblait malgré tout spacieuse. L'appartement était petit mais toutes les pièces étaient optimisées ce qui ne donnait pas l'impression d'oppression d'un espace restreint.

Deux chambres complétaient l'appartement, identiquement équipées, la plus petite semblait inutilisée. La seconde était évidemment occupée par Kagami. Elle était comme le reste bien rangée, malgré tout il y régnait un semblant de vie et l'odeur du tigre y était plus omniprésente.

Il resta pantelant à l'entrée de la pièce quelques longues minutes avant de se décider à entrer avec hésitation. Il avança avec précaution comme s'il avait peur de déranger quelqu'un. Il s'approcha du futon et ne résista pas longtemps à l'envie de s'y allonger.

Il était fatigué, épuisé. Physiquement et psychologiquement. Déçu. Déprimé. Il enfouit son nez dans l'oreiller de Kagami. Il tremblait et y étouffa quelques sanglots. Le trajet. L'effort physique dont il n'avait plus l'habitude depuis deux mois. Et surtout le désespoir. Dans ce lit à l'odeur si agréable, envoûtante, apaisante, il se sentit soudain extrêmement las. Il était quatorze heures passés et il ignorait à quelle heure Taiga devait rentrer. Il ne chercha pas à lutter contre le sommeil qui l'appelait et l'éloignerait au moins quelques temps de ses tourments.

oOoOoOoOo

Taiga rejoignit le vestiaire avec son collègue. Il ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille parler de son dernier _date_ avec sa petite amie. Il se montrait toujours jovial et prêt à écouter et conseiller ses collègues habituellement. Mais depuis deux mois il était trop préoccupé. Il muselait ses émotions. Il taisait ses peurs et ses craintes pour ne pas se laisser submerger et sombrer une nouvelle fois. Il cherchait toute solution possible pour éviter de penser. Il avait presque mis sa vie en pause en attendant le retour de Daiki. Il n'était même plus sûr de ce qu'il avait fait la veille tellement il s'en fichait et les jours qui s'écoulaient sans son homme à ses côtés n'avaient aucune saveur, aucun intérêt.

Ces derniers jours particulièrement, il était préoccupé et avait des difficultés à ne pas réfléchir. Les mots de Kuroko tournaient inlassablement dans sa tête. La déception dans la voix de Kuroko et les reproches non dissimulés lui faisaient mal. Faire confiance à Daiki et arrêter de souffrir inutilement. Faire confiance, se planter et faire son deuil ? Sauf qu'il n'était pas prêt à cette deuxième éventualité. Si Kuroko avait tort et que Daiki ne l'acceptait pas leur histoire serait définitivement terminée. Aujourd'hui, il souffrait mais gardait espoir : un jour Daiki allait se souvenir. Il devait juste patienter.

Comme chaque fois, son premier réflexe était de consulter son téléphone. L'inquiétude le gagna en voyant s'afficher les nombreux appels en absence du médecin d'Aomine. Il colla aussitôt le téléphone sur son oreille en consultant le répondeur.

Daiki avait disparu.

Son téléphone glissa et tomba sur le banc. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine. Il récupéra maladroitement le combiné et un peu fébrile composa le numéro du médecin pour rappeler en fourrant ses affaires dans son sac. Il tomba sur le répondeur et pesta.

« Kagami-san? »

Taiga leva le regard vers son collègue qui l'observait étrangement enfiler sa veste.

« Quoi ?

— Tout va bien ? Tu ne prends pas ta douche ?

— Huh ?! Non faut que j'y aille… Une urgence.

— Tout va bien ?

— Euh… Ouais j'crois… C'est sûrement rien. »

Il tenta d'afficher un sourire, s'excusa auprès de son collègue et tenta d'appeler Daiki. Le téléphone sonna longuement dans le vide, alors qu'il traversait les couloirs de la caserne. Une fois à l'extérieur, son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha aussitôt.

« Kagami-san ?

— Oui. J'ai eu votre message… Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

— Aomine-san a été beaucoup insistant ce matin… Il voulait quitter l'hôpital et rentrer chez lui. Il est physiquement en état. Mais sa mémoire n'étant toujours pas fiable, j'ai voulu gagner encore du temps…

— Je l'ai eu hier soir. Effectivement, il était décidé à rentrer.

— Je sais que la situation n'est pas simple. Vous m'avez dit qu'il avait des antécédents dépressif, je ne vous cache pas que son état ne s'améliore pas ces derniers temps…

— Oui. Je voulais vous en parler… Je sais que la situation est particulière… Mais si c'est ce qu'il veut, si ça peut lui faire du bien. »

Kagami soupira. Il héla un taxi, sans lâcher son téléphone.

« Je rentre chez moi là… Je vous tiens au courant. »

Tout comme lui, le patricien présumait qu'il était rentré. Honnêtement, Kagami ne savait plus si c'était ce qu'il pensait le plus probable ou simplement ce qu'il espérait. Depuis sa conversation avec Kuroko l'idée de ramener Daiki à la maison le travaillait évidemment. L'impulsivité de son homme, accélérait les choses. Il aurait juste aimé préparer son retour, cuisiner un truc qu'il aimait, ranger un peu l'appartement, choisir un jour où il était de repos et surtout aller lui-même le chercher à l'hôpital. Daiki était tout seul, il ne connaissait pas le quartier et se déplaçait avec des béquilles. Avait-il pris le métro ?

Si Daiki n'était pas chez eux, où avait-il pu aller ? Sur un terrain de basket ? Il y serait peut-être passé mais n'aurait pas pu y rester. Dans le taxi qui le ramenait chez lui, Taiga visita mentalement tous les coins où son amant pourrait se retrouver s'il n'était pas chez eux. Il y avait énormément de possibilités et à la fois très peu. Il devait penser aux lieux que Daiki aimaient fréquenter avant qu'ils ne sortent ensemble et ça réduisait considérablement les possibilités.

Il craignait énormément de l'affronter après leur discussion de la veille, mais là tout de suite il espérait qu'il était juste rentré. Le savoir possiblement n'importe où en ville l'angoissait bien plus.

Il essayait de se raisonner mais il était nerveux. Évidemment qu'il devait être chez eux. Daiki voulait savoir. Il voulait le confronter. Et le médecin avait confirmé que sa mémoire n'était pas revenue. Et peut-être que la visite de l'appartement changerait la donne... Il l'espérait en tout cas. Mais pourquoi ne répondait-il pas au téléphone ? Il essaya une troisième fois, malheureusement le téléphone sonna encore une fois dans le vide. Il laissa un message.

« Hi c'est moi. Taiga. On te cherche et… Je voulais juste savoir si tu étais bien à l'appart'. J'arrive. Je suis là dans quinze minutes. »

Il espérait que son inquiétude n'était pas trop perceptible dans sa voix. Il serrait son téléphone et regardait les rues défiler trop lentement à son goût. Des embouteillages bloquèrent le véhicule et à bout de patience il paya le taxi pour finir à pied, il fit quelques pas sur le trottoir puis se mit à courir jusqu'à l'immeuble. Il s'arrêta devant les marches qui menait au bâtiment légèrement essoufflé.

Pris d'une certaine urgence, il reprit sa course. Plus il se rapprochait, plus il se sentait confus. Peut-être que Daiki se souvenait enfin. Non… S'il se souvenait, il l'aurait appelé. Ou peut-être qu'il voulait lui faire une surprise. Mais ce n'était pas tellement le genre de Daiki d'avoir la patience d'attendre.

Taiga grimpa les escaliers sûrement plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il commençait à avoir des pensées insensées. Et si Daiki avait fait une connerie ? Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui-même en l'évitant ainsi. Mais Aomine était son meilleur ami depuis si longtemps avant d'être son petit ami. Il l'avait abandonné. Pour Daiki il était au moins ça. Il avait besoin de lui. Pendant ses années ils s'étaient toujours soutenus et il savait que Daiki pouvait avoir certaine fragilité. Il était le mieux placé pour savoir les tendances dépressives de son homme. Ces déprimes profondes qui lui tombaient parfois dessus comme ça sans explications. Elles étaient moins fréquentes cependant elles arrivaient toujours. Et il l'avait abandonné parce qu'il ne savait pas comment lui faire face avec ses sentiments trop encombrants.

La porte s'ouvrit et Taiga remarqua aussitôt les chaussures de Daiki dans l'entrée. Il était essoufflé, mais se dépêcha de retirer ses propres baskets pour entrer dans l'appartement silencieux. Le policier avait raison il n'était qu'un lâche. Il aurait dû être là pour lui même si c'était difficile. Daiki comptait sur lui.

Le sac de son petit ami était abandonné un peu plus loin dans le salon. Il l'avait trouvé mais il n'était pas encore totalement soulagé. Pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu qu'il allait bien. Et toujours cette angoisse l'étreignait, celle qui le tourmentait depuis plus de deux mois. De quoi se souvenait Daiki à présent ?

Il vit rapidement qu'il n'était nulle part dans la pièce principale et l'espace cuisine. Il se rendit dans la chambre. Il était là allongé, serrant un oreiller dans ses bras. Il lui tournait le dos et semblait dormir.

« Dai- »

Il s'interrompit, se rappelant qu'il ne devait pas se montrer trop familier ni trop espérer. Il fit un pas dans la chambre, la respiration de Daiki était calme. Son téléphone sonna avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'approcher plus de lui. Il décrocha rapidement craignant de le réveiller et ressortit de la pièce.

« Ou-oui. Il est là je l'ai retrouvé. Non… Il dort. Je vais discuter avec lui et je vous tiens au courant. Oui. Merci docteur. »

oOoOoOoOo

Sa sieste interrompue par la sonnerie du téléphone, il écoutait la voix basse de Kagami qui le fit frissonner. Son corps était tellement réceptif à tous les stimuli provoqués par la proximité du tigre. Sa voix, son odeur, son toucher. Tout. Kagami avait raccroché et semblait ne pas vouloir s'approcher. Il le croyait encore endormi probablement. Il avait un peu peur de cette confrontation. Il ne se souvenait toujours pas, mais son corps réagissait tellement à sa présence. S'ils n'étaient pas amants, comment pouvait-il avant supporter ça sans pouvoir le toucher ? Seules explications possibles étaient qu'il n'était pas amoureux de Kagami avant son amnésie. Même si cela lui semblait impossible, il ne pouvait pas être passé à côté de ses sentiments. Ce qu'il ressentait pour le tigre lui torturait tellement les tripes et le cœur qu'il n'avait pas pu le laisser à quelqu'un d'autre ni se taire. Il éprouvait une certaine urgence à lui avouer ses sentiments.

Il l'entendit bouger derrière lui, une porte qu'on coulisse, des frottements de tissu. Il sentit enfin un mouvement d'air avant le poids d'une couverture se poser sur lui.

« Taiga…

— D-désolé… Je t'ai réveillé.

— C'est le téléphone pas toi. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, l'ambiance était lourde et pesante de toutes ces choses qu'ils ne s'avouaient pas, du sentiment d'égarement qu'ils éprouvaient l'un comme l'autre dans la confusion de ses quatre années perdues.

« Dai. »

Aomine sentit un frisson de plaisir parcourir son échine, l'odeur de l'oreiller contre ses narines et cette voix aimé prononçant ainsi son prénom. Il bandait ce con. Carrément. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il soit amoureux d'un autre mec que lui. Pas possible.

« Ouais ?!

— Pourquoi tu es là ? Le médecin s'inquiète et il était pas prévu que tu sortes aujourd'hui...

— Rien à foutre ! J'en ai marre de l'hôpital. Et j 'voulais te voir. »

Daiki se retourna pour lui faire face.

« T'as promis Taiga... »

Le regard de Taiga, douloureux, inquiet se ficha dans le sien.

« Ok… ça te dit qu'on discute autour d'une bière ?

— Ouais une bière très bonne idée.

— Ah… J'ai pas pensé tu prends p'tet encore des médocs…

— On s'en tape.

— Dai…

— Taiga… J'veux que tu m'parles et je crois que la discussion va être compliquée pour nous deux alors… J'veux cette bière. »

Daiki se leva et récupéra ses béquilles. Il rejoignit le salon sans attendre Taiga. Mais il l'entendit lui emboîter le pas. Il s'installa sur les coussins sans se poser de question. Sa jambe le faisait un peu souffrir, mais il l'ignora. L'appartement décoré dans un style très traditionnel, lui était inconnu, et pourtant il s'y sentait bien.

Taiga s'assit sur un autre coussin pas trop près, ni trop loin. Mais la distance semblait déjà trop grande pour Daiki. Il prit la bière que le pompier lui tendait. Une blonde pour lui, une brune pour Kagami. Ils avaient depuis longtemps leurs petites préférences en matière de boissons au malt et Taiga avait toujours ses préférées disponibles dans son frigo. Il savoura la première gorgée, la bière avait toujours ce petit goût de détente et d'apaisement. Il connaissait Taiga depuis longtemps et leur inclinaison conjointe pour cette boisson lui semblait avoir toujours été. Au moins, depuis qu'ils avaient abandonné leurs rêves de sportifs professionnels. Lui il avait arrêté de rêver bien avant Taiga, mais il avait continué à le suivre dans ses efforts. Parce que la seule chose qu'il voulait vraiment c'était jouer contre lui. Il avait rapidement compris qu'il ne saurait pas faire les concessions nécessaires pour atteindre un niveau professionnel. Accepter de rester sur le banc, de jouer aux postes qu'on lui imposait, de respecter les horaires, les entraînements intensifs. Il n'avait pas la rigueur de Kagami pour accepter d'aller courir tous les jours et faire tous ses exercices de musculation quand lui n'avait qu'une envie être sur le terrain. Taiga aimait l'exercice physique en général et particulièrement le basket. Lui il n'aimait que le basket et tous les à côtés l'emmerdaient royalement. Et puis, il y avait cette ambiance malsaine qui ne lui avait pas plu très rapidement. Il avait lâché au bout de deux mois, juste à temps pour rejoindre l'école de Police. Bizarrement, la rigidité militaire du métier de policier ne lui avait pas paru si difficile, là où il n'avait jamais réussi à s'imposer la rigueur des horaires pour le basket. Il adorait ce sport. Mais à la différence de son métier, il voulait que le basket reste son échappatoire. Il avait besoin de ça pour se défouler, se ressourcer, se calmer. Il ne savait plus trop si c'était le basket ou Taiga qui avait cet effet apaisant sur lui. Peut-être que c'était la combinaison des deux. En tout cas, il avait vite compris qu'il ne voulait pas que la basket soit souillé par le côté sombre du professionnalisme et en revenir à le détester comme à une certaine époque.

Oui bizarrement, il avait réussi à se discipliner à l'école de police là où au collège et au lycée cela lui avait toujours semblé impossible. Ça n'avait pas toujours été facile, il avait eu des retards, parfois il avait osé se rebeller. Il avait alors souffert des punitions sévères qui l'avaient fait enragé mais il avait réussi à se canaliser et ravaler sa colère. Grâce au basket, grâce à Taiga. Il avait pris le pli jusqu'à devenir la dernière année l'un des élèves les plus irréprochables. Taiga l'avait soutenu et aidé. Pendant des heures il l'avait écouté se plaindre de toutes ses choses auxquelles il n'adhérait pas sans pour autant remettre en question son choix. Leurs longues discussions se faisaient souvent après un bon match, autour d'une bière. Le basket lui manquait terriblement. Et puis Taiga lui avait rapidement proposé de cohabiter et l'avait aidé à se lever tôt pour être à l'heure pour ses cours.

.

 **« Dai... »**

 **Une main chaude se posa doucement sur son épaule dénudée et le secoua légèrement. L'odeur du café chatouilla ses narines. Il se rappela vaguement que son réveil avait sonné un peu plus tôt. Il grommela.**

 **« Déjà ?**

— **Yep. C'est l'heure.**

— **_Fuck_... »**

 **Il se retourna pour se cacher sous son oreiller en soupirant. La main revint doucement masser sa nuque.**

 **« Allez Dai… Fais un effort. On est vendredi. Demain tu pourras dormir autant qu'tu veux.**

— **Hm… Hm… »**

 **Il soupira encore longuement. La main de Taiga massant toujours sa nuque doucement. Il aimait bien les réveils en douceur du futur pompier. Il arrivait généralement à le faire sortir du lit en moins de dix minutes. Parfois, il culpabilisait un peu de lui faire perdre son temps précieux du matin à s'occuper de lui, mais il aimait ses petits moments pour être honnête et parfois même il les faisait durer un peu. Les massages de Taiga étaient vraiment agréables.** **Ils avaient beaucoup de moments intenses et intimes, beaucoup de choses qu'ils partageaient avec personne d'autre, des trucs qui ressortaient de leurs tripes. Mais ce moment était encore différent dans son intimité. Le réveil était un moment que Daiki détestait habituellement. C'était chaque matin la roulette russe, comment il allait se sentir en se levant est-ce que ce serait un bon ou un mauvais jour ? Il n'aimait pas le matin parce qu'il arrivait souvent avec des angoisses et des restes de rêves nocturnes déplaisants. C'était le moment de la journée où il se sentait le plus vulnérable à ses démons, où il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de reconstruire ses barrières mentales. Il lui était arrivé lors de cette période difficile avant sa rencontre avec Taiga de se réveiller le matin et de n'avoir pas envie de se lever de se sentir tellement au fond du trou qu'il n'avait presque plus envie de vivre et de bouger. Parfois même il n'avait même pas ouvert les yeux qu'il s'était mis à chialer comme un gosse. Et cet état de faiblesse il avait toujours eu horreur de** **le** **dévoiler.** **Il avait toujours eu peur de s'** **afficher** **dans ses pires** **réveils** **. Alors souvent, il** **se montrait** **agressif et désagréable quand on venait le** **tirer du sommeil au petit** **matin. Avec Taiga au début, il s'était juste retenu se rappelant à temps qu'il lui avait gentiment propos** **é** **de l'aider.** **Heureusement** **le futur pompier avait rapidement compris que les matins étaient difficiles pour lui. Il avait opté pour la douceur, préférant le contact aux mots. Daiki s'était laissé apprivois** **er** **comme un chat sauvage. Et les matins difficiles, il avait accepté de ne pas se cacher. Taiga connaissait mieux que quiconque ses faiblesses et il semblait parfois le comprendre, deviner ses pensées, sans qu'il n'ait rien à dire et c'était terriblement reposant. La sensation était même réconfortante, Taiga l'acceptait avec ses pires facettes et restait fidèle à ses côtés sans le juger, sans lui demander de faire des efforts qui** **étaient** **juste au-delà de ses capacités. Il comprenait que certains jours ce n'était juste pas possible. Et c'était lors d'un de ses matins particulièrement difficile que Taiga avait pour la première fois poser sa main chaude sur sa nuque pour la masser doucement. Il avait agi par instinct. Daiki n'avait pas fui au contraire, il avait accepté ce contact avec soulagement. Et doucement ce doux massage avait calmé ses angoisses, il était devenu un rituel particulièrement intime entre eux, différent des autres contacts physiques qu'ils avaient qui dépassaient largement le cadre d'une simple amitié. Taiga était bien plus qu'un ami.**

 **« J'suis fatigué Tai…**

— **Je sais… Demain je te laisse dormir. »**

 **Les doigts du tigre étaient magiques sur sa nuque. Il regrettait presque que ça ne puisse pas durer des heures. Il soupira et releva sa main pour venir la poser sur celle de son ami.**

 ** _« Thanks Tai… I'm fine.._ _. »_**

 **A regrets, il avait senti la main chaude quitter son cou. Il s'était assis en baillant et avait accepté la tasse que Taiga lui tendait. Il savoura la première gorgée du liquide chaud et corsé.**

 **« T'es vraiment trop bon avec moi Taiga… 'Tain… Le mec qui t'aura, j'espère qu'il mesurera sa chance... »**

 **Il avait bâillé encore. Taiga s'était retourné et avait tenté de plaisanter.**

 **« Genre tu la mesures toi ?**

— **Ouais… J'trouverai jamais une nana aussi bonne que toi… »**

 **Daiki ricana à sa blague pourrie.**

 **« Enfin tu m'comprends… Bien qu'tu sois pas mal sexy dans ton genre… En même temps vu le nombre de gars que tu te tapes.**

— _**Fuck you Ao !**_

— **Ah putain… J'aimerai bien… Mais j'ai même pas le temps d'aller lever les minettes en ce moment. Merci pour le café. Parfait comme d'habitude. Vraiment, le type que tu choisiras sera vraiment chanceux... »**

 **Taiga se leva. Daiki le regarda partir sans se retourner.**

 **« Faut que j'y aille… A ce soir.**

— **Merci à ce soir. »**

 **Il sirota son café en écoutant les bruits de l'appartement, l'eau qui coule dans la cuisine, de la vaisselle qui s'entrechoque, un placard qu'on ouvre, des bruits de pas et finalement la porte d'entrée qu'on tire et qu'on referme. Il soupira et s'adossa quelques instants à la tête de lit en terminant son café. Son petit rituel du matin bien rodé, il était fin prêt pour sa journée.**

.

Le policier savoura une seconde gorgée de bière, en se rappelant tout ça.

« Hm… Merci… ça faisait longtemps.

— De rien. »

Taiga regardait sa bouteille pensivement. Daiki l'observait lui. Il ne l'avait pas assez vu depuis qu'il était à l'hôpital. Tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé. Il avait été obnubilé par sa mémoire absente et n'avait pas toujours pris le temps de repenser à ses souvenirs présents et à les explorer. Le réveil de Taiga, ces matins de douceur lui manquaient. Est-ce que c'était lui que Taiga avait choisi ? Est-ce que depuis tout ce temps il était le chanceux de cette histoire et qu'il avait juste mis beaucoup de temps à le réaliser ? Est-ce que dans ce souvenir Taiga agissait par amitié ou par amour ? Dans le second cas, il avait sûrement été cruel avec lui sans s'en rendre compte, mais il en serait ravi.

Le silence était trop long à son goût. Et même si il aurait voulu ne pas mettre la pression à son ami. Il attendait depuis trop longtemps.

« Taiga... »

Le pompier releva les yeux sur lui. Ce regard était trop sombre, trop terne. Il n'y voyait pas l'éclat qu'il connaissait. Il prit une profonde inspiration et détourna les yeux quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Tu veux savoir quoi exactement ?

— Tout… Non… J'en sais rien. Juste… Ce qui est important… »

Il trembla un peu et but une gorgée de bière pour ne pas permettre à Kagami de voir ses yeux un peu humides et peut-être aussi se donner un peu de courage encore.

« Le plus important… Que tu as évoqué hier soir...

— Ok… »

Taiga inspira profondément et se passa une main sur la nuque, son estomac noué.

 _« I'm sorry… I'm so afraid. You and me… It's a really really long story…_ Et ça me semble tellement étrange de devoir te dire ça... »

Daiki regardait le pompier surpris de l'entendre parler anglais et surtout de trouver cela parfaitement naturel. Taiga cessa de marmonner dans sa barbe et reprit en japonais persuadé sûrement que Daiki ne pourrait pas comprendre s'il continuait dans la langue de Shakespeare. Pourtant, Daiki réalisa que l'anglais lui était parfaitement limpide quand Taiga s'exprimait.

 _« Tell me… Please Taiga._ Me laisse pas comme ça. _I'm so afraid too. I… I don't know who I am anymore. Look… I can speak english…_ Depuis quand ?!

— _Yes you can_. »

Taiga rigola légèrement. Et cette réaction apaisa un peu les deux garçons. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le visage du tigre s'illumina encore et il reprit son rire un peu nerveux.

 _« Your accent is as awful as usual._

— _Yes, but you like it._

— _Yes. You're right. I really like it. It's sexy…_

— _What ?! »_

L'étonnement de Daiki mourut sur ses lèvres. Le tigre l'avait plus deviné qu'entendu. Ce dernier murmure les laissa sur un silence figé, comme si le temps s'était arrêté en une attente nerveuse, inquiète. Daiki le regardait avec dans ses yeux des choses qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. De la peur ? De l'espoir ?

Son cœur affolé, cognait fort dans sa poitrine, il avait soudain chaud et des sueurs froides glissaient dans son dos. Il avait le trac, à la fois chaud et froid, il se sentait fébrile. C'était comme l'énorme coup de stress avant de répondre à une interrogation orale, avec la peur au ventre de donner la mauvaise réponse alors même qu'il n'y a pas ni bonne ni mauvaise réponse, simplement la personne en face pour juger si la réponse lui convient ou non.

« Toi et moi… On est…- »

Trop nerveux, sa voix n'était pas aussi sûre et aussi posée qu'elle l'était habituellement. Elle lui semblait bien plus faible et à la fois elle semblait résonner beaucoup trop fort dans la pièce.

« — En couple. »

Le policier ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il resta à le fixer silencieusement, comme s'il n'avait pas compris ses mots. Ou peut-être simplement comme s'il ne pouvait pas les comprendre, parce qu'il n'avait pas de sens pour lui. Taiga se sentit envahi par un froid glaçant qui faisait douloureusement battre son cœur. Il se résignait déjà. Plus tard, il ressentirait probablement du soulagement à avoir lâcher le secret. Plus tard, il pourrait sûrement sourire de nouveau et oublier.

Il respira lourdement et détourna le regard, frottant sa nuque de sa main. Il voulait s'excuser, même s'il n'était pas sûr de quoi. Peut-être juste de ne pas avoir donné la réponse que Daiki attendait. Mais sa gorge était trop nouée.

Ce fût Daiki qui brisa le silence, d'une voix un peu rauque et incrédule.

« Quoi? »

Daiki n'arrivait simplement pas à croire à ses mots. Il avait tellement espéré et tellement craint un espoir inutile. Il se sentait encore plus frustré de ne se souvenir de rien. Colère, déception, désespoir. Il oscillait entre tout ça. Mais la colère prit le pas la première. Il avait envie de décharger par les poings sa frustration tellement elle le prenait à la gorge. A défaut de pouvoir se défouler, physiquement il déversa sa rage sur Taiga.

« _WHAT THE FUCK TAIGA !_ Pourquoi tu m'as laissé là-bas tout seul putain ?! Pourquoi t'es jamais venu me voir ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ? J'avais tellement besoin de toi ! »

Le pompier encaissa sans broncher sa colère. Oui il la méritait et il le savait. Ça avait été juste au dessus de ses forces. Mais cette réaction agressive de Daiki était un soulagement. Daiki était en train de lui reprocher de ne pas avoir été un bon petit ami. Daiki était ok avec le fait qu'ils soient amants. Puis la voix du policier se brisa.

« J'ai tellement besoin de toi... »

Soudain les larmes d'Aomine éclatèrent, surprenant le pompier après sa colère.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi j'm'en souviens pas ?! J'veux pas oublier ça… Y'a pleins de trucs que je pourrais oublier… Mais pas ça… Pourquoi ?! »

C'était comme un réflexe, son corps bougea avant même qu'il n'en ait conscience. Dans son mouvement, brusque sa bière versa sur la table basse mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il ne réalisa ce qu'il faisait que lorsque son nez enfouit dans le cou de Daiki huma son odeur et qu'il sentit ses propres larmes mouiller ses joues.

Tel le geste fait mille fois, sa main massante vint se loger sur la nuque du policier. C'était devenu un automatisme il adorait glisser ses doigts là, sur cette zone à la naissance des cheveux. La peau de Daiki y était particulièrement douce.

Il lui manquait tellement.

Daiki s'agrippa à lui. Toujours prit entre colère et désespoir, il avait envie de se laisser fondre dans ses bras autant que de le frapper. Ses doigts serraient violemment son t-shirt et il étouffa ses hurlement de rage contre son torse. Puis son poing vint frapper durement le torse de Taiga.

« Baka ! Bakagami ! T'avais pas le droit de m'abandonner.

— _I'm sorry… I'm so sorry love_. »

C'est quelques mots tremblants de Taiga lui arrachèrent un gémissement de désespoir qu'il étouffa dans le cou du pompier. ' _Love_ ' ? C'était comme ça que Taiga l'appelait ? S'agrippant toujours au t-shirt du pompier, il déversa ses larmes. Son corps était secoué de sanglots incontrôlables. Ce n'était pas uniquement ses souvenirs de leur relation, ni le soulagement de savoir son amour partagé, c'était toutes les angoisses des derniers jours, tout le stress cumulé depuis son réveil, toutes ses larmes qu'il avait retenues tout ce temps qu'il libérait, comme s'il n'avait attendu qu'une étreinte du pompier.

Taiga le serrait fermement contre lui, une main caressante sur sa nuque, en un mouvement qu'il reconnaissait. Ses lèvres se pressèrent sur son front. Cette tendresse affichée du tigre était à la fois étrange et familière, comme si son corps s'en souvenait malgré sa mémoire défaillante. Et souvenir ou non, il aimait ces bras réconfortants.

Cette étreinte le calma doucement, pourtant il n'était pas prêt à lâcher le pompier. Ses gestes tendres et doux, sa chaleur, son odeur, son torse puissant, ses bras forts, il se sentait tellement en sécurité. Comme si Taiga pouvait le protéger de tout et même de lui-même, de ses pensées malsaines qui venaient insidieusement envahir son esprit, de plus en plus convaincantes à mesure que le temps passait dans sa chambre d'hôpital et contre lesquelles il avait de plus en plus de mal à lutter.

Daiki ne s'en souvenait pas et pourtant, là entre ses bras, quand il fermait les yeux il se sentait, juste chez lui. Un souffle s'échappa de ses lèvres. Quelques mots qui lui tiraillaient les tripes depuis déjà plusieurs jours. Des mots à la fois libérateurs et effrayants, les prononcer lui fit l'effet d'un saut dans le vide, la peur de se lancer mais un sentiment finalement de plénitude une fois le pas franchi.

« Je t'aime Taiga. »

Il entendit clairement le cœur du tigre battre plus vite contre son oreille, puis sa voix faible, un peu étranglée lui répondre doucement.

« _I love you too Daiki. »_

Il releva la tête pour regarder le pompier et voir son visage baigner de larmes. Sa main vint naturellement essuyer sa joue et doucement Taiga posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Surpris, non pas qu'il ne s'y attendait pas ou peut-être pas si vite, si soudainement ce geste le rendit nerveux. Daiki ne repoussa pas le tigre mais se montra peu réceptif.

Taiga rompit alors le contact de leurs lèvres.

« Dé-désolé

— Non… T'excuses pas. Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

— Parce que tu répondais pas… J'ai eu l'impression que tu osais pas… ça m'a rappelé la toute première fois que je t'ai embrassé.

— Recommence…

— Quoi ?

— Embrasse-moi... »

Aomine le regardait avec toute la conviction dont il pouvait faire preuve. Il voulait se tester. Peut-être qu'un baiser pourrait lui raviver la mémoire. Son cœur s'affola dans sa poitrine comme une jeune pucelle qui attend son premier baiser quand Taiga leva une main prudente pour caresser sa joue. Lentement il s'approcha de nouveau. Daiki n'avait jamais autant appréhendé et en même temps attendu, espéré un baiser de toute sa vie, au moins de ce dont il se souvenait.

Pour Kagami c'était loin d'être leur premier échange, mais pour lui c'était tellement nouveau. Comme s'il n'avait jamais embrassé auparavant, il craignait de mal s'y prendre. Est-ce qu'il était nerveux lors de sa toute première fois ? Où est-ce que sa nervosité était liée plus particulièrement à cette sensation étrange de ne pas être à égalité avec Kagami sur cette expérience ? Si seulement ce baiser pouvait l'aider à se rappeler.

Des papillons furieux s'agitèrent dans son ventre quand les lèvres de Taiga pressèrent les siennes. Il sentait l'autre garçon prudent, comme s'il craignait de le voir fuir. Leurs lèvres restèrent en contact quelques instants. Daiki avait chaud, jamais un baiser ne lui avait fait un tel effet. Il sentit le souffle de Taiga sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'écartait légèrement, un réflexe et il entrouvrit ses lèvres. Le tigre en profita pour venir les caresser de sa langue puis ses dents avant de venir rencontrer son homologue.

Aomine crut qu'il allait s'asphyxier tellement son cœur battait fort. Il répondit avec excitation et maladresse à l'échange, mais doucement il se montra plus actif. Le baiser dura un long moment générant un fourmillement généralisé dans tout son corps et le réveil de son entrejambe. Mais il ne le réalisait même pas. Son cerveau était vide savourant simplement l'échange, doux, tendre et tellement attendu.

Vide. Toujours vide. Et non ce n'était pas comme dans les contes de fées un simple baiser de prince charmant ne suffisait pas à réveiller la princesse d'un sommeil sans fin. A moins que ce ne soit parce qu'il n'avait malheureusement rien d'une princesse. Il ne doutait pas par contre que Kagami avait tout du prince charmant.

Malgré la déception de se rendre compte que son espoir s'avérait vain. Le baiser était trop bon pour y mettre fin et il restait infiniment réconfortant. Comment avait-il pu oublier cette sensation ? Comment avait-il pu oublier ce goût ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas et savourait comme une première fois, arrêtant, le temps de l'échange, de regretter sa mémoire manquante.

Sa main s'agrippa au vêtement de Taiga. Comme s'il avait peur à présent que ce soit Kagami qui s'enfuît. Il ne voulait pas rompre ce baiser. Pourtant le tigre finit par s'écarter avec douceur en haletant. Ses joues avaient pris quelques rougeurs, Aomine le trouva attendrissant.

« _I missed you_ _L_ _ove_.

— _I missed you too baka !_ »

Daiki respira doucement. Il s'écarta un peu sans rompre le contact avec Taiga pour boire quelques gorgées de bière, comme pour se remettre un peu les idées en place et essayer de retrouver son calme. Il posa sa main sur celle du tigre et joua un peu avec ses doigts. Son cœur était lourd, un nœud tordait son estomac. Il souffla doucement sans relever les yeux sur le tigre.

« Depuis quand on est ensemble ?

— … Trois ans…

— _Fuck…_ »

Il soupira et regarda Taiga un peu désespéré. Mais il avait déjà assez craqué. Il inspira profondément pour ne pas céder de nouveau à la tristesse. La main du tigre serra la sienne et caressait doucement la paume de sa main. Il observa un peu plus le pompier. Il semblait aussi perdu que lui. Taiga avait tous ses souvenirs qu'ils ne pouvaient plus partager, ils étaient lourds, comme un poids qui pesaient sur ses épaules.

Daiki leva sa main libre pour caresser la joue de Taiga et l'inciter à relever les yeux sur lui.

« Je suis désolé Tai.

— Pourquoi ?!

— Pour… T'avoir oublié ?

— T'excuse pas… C'est pas comme si tu l'avais fait exprès. »

Taiga posa sa main sur celle de Daiki et la pressa doucement plus contre son visage avant de venir embrasser sa paume.

« On va s'en sortir ensemble… Tant qu'on est tous les deux… Tout ira bien. Tu vas te souvenir et… Si c'est pas le cas, on se fera de nouveaux souvenirs ok ?

— Yeah… »

Daiki sentit une larme glisser sur sa joue.

« Je veux pas y retourner Tai… J'veux rester ici avec toi.

— … _What ?! Oh yes_ … J'veux pas que tu retournes là-bas non plus… _You still love me_ … J'sais même pas comment c'est possible… _But it makes me really happy. Afraid… Awkward I have all this souvenirs you don't remember. But… At least, you still love me…_ C'est le plus important hein ? »

Daiki rit un petit peu entre ses larmes.

"Yeah… Tu le fais de plus en plus de mélanger l'anglais et le japonais… Ou c'est parce que t'es vraiment troublé ? »

Taiga lui donna un petit coup doucement dans l'épaule.

« Arrête de te moquer ! Je l'ai toujours fait qu'avec toi… C'est toi qui me trouble.

— _Oh my ! I love this idea ! »_

Daiki se pencha naturellement pour embrasser ses lèvres. Ce mouvement avait la saveur d'un geste fait mille fois et le piquant de la découverte. Encore une fois, c'était comme si une part de lui-même ne se souvenait pas mais qu'une autre reconnaissait un acte familier. Le sourire de Taiga était doux comme ses lèvres. Une pointe douloureuse se ficha dans son cœur encore une fois, comment avait-il pu oublier ça ? Comme si Taiga avait senti ce léger changement d'humeur, il lui sourit et détourna son attention.

"Hey… Tu veux manger un truc ?

— _Ah yes ! »_

Taiga se leva en posant un baiser sur son front. Daiki le retint en tirant sur sa main.

« Aide moi à me lever s'il te plaît...

— Tu veux pas rester dans le canapé… Avec ta jambe.

— Ouais… Ma jambe aura tout le temps de se reposer quand tu seras au taf… j'veux rester avec toi. Et t'as encore des trucs à me dire. »

Le pompier l'aida à se relever et lui tendit ses béquilles.

« C'est à dire ?

— Tu peux me raconter un peu ? J'aimerai me souvenir seul… Mais si ça revient jamais… J'aimerai que tu me dises… Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi après tout ce temps ?

— Seulement si tu veux… Dis moi ce que tu as envie de savoir… Jusqu'où tu veux que j'aille… Quels détails… »

Daiki soupira en le suivant jusqu'à la cuisine. C'était frustrant. Il avait envie de tout savoir maintenant. Mais il ne voulait pas juste savoir théoriquement comme si c'était la vie d'un autre. Il voulait savoir vraiment.

« Je sais pas… Ne pas savoir ce qui m'est arrivé ces trois dernières années c'est flippant… J'ai peut-être fait des conneries, blesser des gens… »

Il fit une légère pause en mordillant sa lèvre. Il hésitait à dire tout haut ce qui trottait dans sa tête un peu en permanence. Mais il ne voulait pas mentir à Taiga. Il avait besoin d'être honnête avec lui et d'exprimer ses angoisses à voix haute. Au fond, il aspirait à du réconfort de son petit ami, il espérait qu'il le rassure et le protège. Et dans ses souvenirs Taiga n'avait jamais failli à cet exercice alors il se lança.

« J'ai peur que les gens découvrent que j'ai perdu la mémoire et me mène en bateau… J'me sens comme un gamin qui connaît rien à la vie. C'est comme quand je suis arrivé ici… Sur le moment, quitter l'hôpital me semblait une super idée. Mais en arrivant ici, en ne reconnaissant rien… J'étais perdu. Je ne savais pas où aller… Et y'a une voisine qui est sortie de l'immeuble qui m'a salué. Elle me connaissait et pas moi… Je lui parle sûrement régulièrement… Sérieux j'ai flippé. »

Il soupira. C'était plus dur que ce qu'il croyait d'avouer qu'il se sentait aussi vulnérable. Il jouait nerveusement avec la manche de _sweat_.

« Si je rencontre un voisin qu'est ce que je fais ? Je connais plus leurs noms, ni leurs visages… Jusque là, j'étais obnubilé par toi… Savoir si putain oui ou non on était ensemble. J'pensais que ça m'soulagerait de savoir… Oui un peu mais…

— Mais ? »

Taiga s'était approché de lui et avait posé sa main rassurante sur sa nuque. Ses doigts massaient légèrement. Il adorait quand il faisait ça et c'était vraiment tellement efficace.

« Ça entraîne d'autres trucs. J'me sens… Comme en décalage avec toi. Tu as tous ses souvenirs que j'ai plus… Je te vois sourire en pensant à des trucs qu'on a vécu… Enfin que tu as vécu avec moi… Mais que j'ai l'impression de pas avoir vécu. Et ça me fait peur… Je t'aime. Mais je me demande si… »

Son cœur se serrait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Sa gorge se nouait et il sentait les larmes monter à ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas pleurer, pas encore, pas maintenant. Il en avait plus qu'assez de se montrer si faible.

« Si tu aimes pas plus l'ancien moi… Comment je fais pour rattraper tout ce que j'ai perdu ? Tu me connais mieux que moi et en même temps… C'est pas tout à fait le même moi… »

Le bras de Taiga s'enroula autour de ses épaules et il le pressa contre lui. Il s'agrippa à son t-shirt. Oui c'était ça qu'il voulait. Il était bien dans ses bras là. Il pouvait arrêter de penser, de réfléchir. Parce que ses pensées le rendaient fou et le faisaient absolument flipper.

« Je comprends que tu sois perdu… Moi aussi je le suis. Mais… Je t'aime déjà. Je veux dire… Là où tes souvenirs s'arrêtent… Celui que tu étais, es aujourd'hui. Je t'aime depuis très longtemps. »

Pour Taiga aussi c'était déroulant. Il était intimidé devant son petit ami, qui lui semble à la fois différent et pareil. Il ne portait pas le même regard sur lui. En trois ans leur complicité avait évolué, s'était renforcée. Ils devinaient tout l'un de l'autre.

« Demande moi ce que tu veux Dai… Je te répondrai aussi clairement que possible ok ?

— Ok… »

Daiki se détendait entre ses bras, sous sa main. Les lèvres tendrement caressantes de Taiga se posèrent dans son cou. Ils restèrent quelques longues minutes sans bouger, puis le tigre s'écarta doucement.

Il retira son _sweat_ qui lui tenait chaud dévoilant son corps moulé dans un _t-shirt_ laissant apparaître sa musculature. Daiki ne se souvenait pas de ce à quoi ressemblait le garçon aux cheveux rouges avant son accident. Mais depuis le jour de son réveil il était évident qu'il avait gagné en muscles.

Leur appartement traditionnel n'était pas très grand. Beaucoup moins que celui dans lequel Taiga vivait au lycée. Il n'était pas familier du lieu, mais il s'y sentait vraiment bien. Et il savait pourquoi, ils avaient évidemment choisi ce logement ensemble et Daiki avait toujours secrètement aimé les maisons japonaises traditionnelles. Ça lui rappelait la maison de ses grands parents qui bordaient une rivière où il allait à la pêche aux écrevisses étant enfant. Ses vacances passées là-bas représentaient des souvenirs heureux, là où la vie avec ses parents n'avaient pas toujours été rose dans un appartement ultra moderne mais minuscule car bien au dessus de leurs moyens. Sa mère tenait à vivre dans un quartier huppé, tellement plus dans le paraître que dans l'être. Ils mangeaient tout juste à leur faim mais ils donnaient l'illusion.

Alors à contre courant de ses parents, il avait toujours voulu vivre dans un appartement modeste, plus simple et traditionnel où il se sentirait plus à l'aise. Si bien que cet appartement qu'il partageait avec son petit ami lui convenait particulièrement. La seule pièce moderne était la cuisine équipée de grands plans de travail malgré l'espace restreint car bien agencé. Visiblement faite pour que Kagami puisse se faire plaisir. Les plans étaient hauts aménagés exprès pour deux hommes de presque deux mètres. Des tabourets étaient installés de l'autre côté de l'îlot central qui séparait la cuisine de la pièce de vie. Daiki s'y installa pendant que le tigre nettoyait la bière qu'il avait renversé. Il l'observa revenir et s'installer aux fourneaux.

« Je me pose souvent ici quand tu prépares à bouffer...

— Ouaip ! »

Taiga sourit tendrement à ses souvenirs.

« Alors dis moi… Pourquoi après tout ce temps on s'est mis ensemble ?

— Hm… Je suis amoureux de toi depuis le lycée…

— Oh… Ouah… »

Un sourire étira doucement les lèvres du policier. Il aimait beaucoup cette idée, le genre de pensée qui réchauffe de l'intérieur.

« Hm… D'accord. C'est assez flatteur… Et donc ? Pourquoi seulement maintenant ?

— Hm… Je sais pas vraiment quel cheminement tu as fait toi… Tu étais hétéro, tu aimais les nanas à gros _boobs_ de préférence… Bref, l'opposé de ma personne. »

Dans ces mots, Daiki discerna nettement un peu d'amertume. Il se souvint de ses mots qui étaient sortis tous seuls quand l'infirmière lui avaient proposé des magazines pour se détendre. Sa bisexualité s'il pouvait la nommer ainsi – il n'était pas franchement sûr de pouvoir être attiré par un autre mec que Kagami –, devait être un sujet qui restait un point de difficulté dans leur couple.

« Je sais juste que c'est au moment où je suis sorti avec Sakurai que tu as réalisé… C'est trois mois plus tard que tu as fini par me faire comprendre que mes sentiments étaient réciproques.

— _Oh... It makes sense..._

— _What? "_

Daiki sourit en se frottant la nuque un peu gêné.

 _«_ Hm… Ben… J'ai eu la confirmation que j'étais amoureux de toi quand j'ai vu Ryo l'autre fois... Justement en me rappelant que vous aviez eu une relation et comment j'avais même insisté pour que tu le contactes... Alors que au fond je voulais tellement pas. »

Aomine leva les yeux sur lui mais Taiga restait concentré sur sa préparation culinaire. Le regard que posait Daiki sur lui était différent de celui dont il avait l'habitude et l'intimidait un peu. Il n'y lisait pas la même complicité, le même désir et tout simplement la même joie de vivre.

« Et comment il m'a fait comprendre aussi que tu étais amoureux de moi... Ça veut dire que mes souvenirs s'arrêtent... Juste avant... »

Le pompier croisa son regard désolé quelques instants.

 _« It's OK_... Tu t'en rapproches. Tu as retrouvé la mémoire progressivement... Dans un ordre plus ou moins logique jusqu'à présent... Toi et moi, notre couple je veux dire, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus récent...

— Ouais... T'as raison. »

Aomine but quelques gorgées de sa bière et s'avachit un peu plus sur le plan en observant Kagami. Il avait l'impression d'être pour la première fois depuis longtemps autorisé à le regarder sans retenu.

Il détaillait les courbes de son corps, le mouvement de ses muscles sous les vêtements, la belle couleur dorée de sa peau qui contrastait avec le blanc de son t-shirt, ses fesses galbées par le jean un peu moulant et sa nuque qu'il avait envie d'embrasser.

Il se redressa légèrement. Ce n'était pas uniquement sa nuque. Il a envie de se blottir contre lui, de se coller à lui, sentir son corps pressé contre le sien, partager sa chaleur comme ils l'avaient fait tout à l'heure.

Il décida de ne pas réfléchir. Est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ça ? Est-ce que c'était attendu ? Comment s'adresser à Kagami ? Comment essayer de retrouver leur complicité d'avant ? Toutes ses questions, qu'il s'était posé quand il l'avait vu à l'hôpital et qu'il cherchait tous les moyens possibles pour se rapprocher du Tigre blessé sans l'effrayer. Il en avait marre de marcher sur des œufs. Il n'avait plus besoin d'être prudent, surtout il n'avait plus envie. Taiga était l'homme qu'il aimait. Ils faisaient leurs vies ensembles. Amis déjà ils pouvaient tout se dire. Maintenant que ce non-dit avait été dévoilé, c'était comme si la barrière entre eux était brisée. En tout cas, il voulait le croire. Taiga lui dirait si ses actes ne lui convenait pas.

Il se leva de son siège en boitant pour venir se coller au dos de Kagami et presser ses lèvres contre sa nuque. Il sentit le tigre se tendre légèrement, surpris sûrement de son geste quand ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Mais il se détendit à l'instant où ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa nuque.

« Je peux rester comme ça... S'il te plaît.

— Tu peux... C'est pas comme si... Tu le faisais pas souvent.

— Vraiment ?

— Vraiment.

— Je suis du genre... Collant?

— Hm... J'ai tendance à te comparer à un gros chat... Dès qu'on est à l'appart t'as besoin de me coller et tu réclames que je te câline.

— Et tu me laisses faire ?

— La plupart du temps... Parce que j'aime bien. »

Daiki laissa échapper un petit soupir soulagé et posa son front contre sa nuque en fermant les yeux pour profiter. Puis il murmura.

« Alors ça veut dire que... Même si je me souviens pas... Je suis toujours moi. »

Taiga fit une pause dans ce qu'il faisait pour poser sa main sur celle qui caressait son ventre. Daiki était perdu sans ses trois années de souvenirs. Il sentait dans sa voix sa détresse et sa confusion. Il n'aimait pas le voir comme ça. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour accélérer la guérison de sa mémoire. Le retour de ses souvenirs se faisait sur des détails impossibles à prévoir.

 _« Of course you are... You're still the one I love_.

— Ouais... Tu m'aimes vraiment ?

— _Fuck... Yes..._ Je t'aime Dai... »

Le tigre mêla ses doigts à ceux du policier et serra sa main. Aomine avait besoin d'être rassuré. Il semblait si fragile et vulnérable. A la limite de s'effondrer à tout instant. Le soulagement de connaître la vraie nature de leur relation ne suffisait pas à taire le reste de ses angoisses. Au contraire, c'était comme ajouter du sel sur la plaie. Si seulement il avait perdu trois années de souvenir d'une période sombre de sa vie et dont il n'était pas fier, mais c'était évidemment les meilleures années qu'il avait perdues.

Taiga n'était pas à l'aise non plus et triste que Daiki ait oublié leur histoire. Pourtant il l'aimait toujours et ce soir cette nouvelle suffisait à le réconforter.

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux et immobiles. Puis Taiga libéra la main de Daiki pour reprendre la préparation de leur repas. Le policier resta contre lui, pesant un peu sur lui sa jambe le faisant un peu souffrir. Mais Taiga restait stable et ne se plaignait pas. Il avait lui aussi attendu de pouvoir de nouveau sentir le corps de son homme contre le sien.

Daiki avait plein de questions mais il ne savait pas par quoi commencer et surtout il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait que Taiga lui dise vraiment. Il avait peur d'être encore plus désespéré de ne pas se souvenir si Taiga lui racontait les moments forts de leur histoire.

Alors, il l'interrogea sur des sujets plus pratiques. Depuis quand ils vivaient dans cet appartement, comment ils l'avaient choisi, qui faisait les courses, le ménage, les repas ? Il était soulagé d'apprendre que Taiga ne faisait pas tout dans cet appartement. Est-ce que Taiga se levait toujours chaque jour aux aurores pour aller courir ? Visiblement, il avait réussi à lui faire prendre goût aux grasses matinées à rêvasser au lit et il était plutôt content de l'apprendre. Certes pas tous les matins, mais il s'accordait de traîner au lit les rares fois où ils étaient de repos ensembles. Ce qui n'arrivait pas fréquemment au vu de leurs métiers respectifs.

.

 **Kagami ouvrit un œil en grimaçant. trop de soleil dans la pièce. Quand il bougea pour échapper aux rayons agressifs Aomine qui dormait à moitié sur lui, grogna. Il parvint à se retourner et jeta un œil au réveil. Déjà dix heures ? Il n'avait pas envie de se lever. Il voulait rester là avec Daiki. La semaine avait été longue, épuisante et solitaire. C'était une de ces semaines où leurs horaires ne coïncidaient pas du tout et où ils ne se croisaient qu'à peine pour dormir la plupart du temps. Il se colla à Daiki et posa sa tête sur son torse, le serrant contre lui comme un doudou. Il ferma les yeux et bercé par les battements de cœur de son homme endormi, il sombra de nouveau dans le sommeil.**

 **Une main lui caressait la tête tendrement et l'autre le bousculait un peu.**

 **« Tai… Tai… »**

 **Le ton de Daiki indiquait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'appelait.**

 **« Hm… Quoi ? »**

 **Sa voix était rocailleuse, ce qui fit rigoler doucement son petit ami. Il trouvait la voix de son homme au réveil très sexy, mais là il avait une autre idée derrière la tête.**

 **« J'ai faim.**

— **_Oh_ _fuck_ … T'as qu'à te faire réchauffer des restes…**

— **Oui… Mais je peux pas bouger là… Et puis, si on reste une minute de plus au lit tu vas encore dire que t'as perdu ta journée…**

— **Hm… Pourquoi ? L'est quelle heure ?**

— **Treize heures vingt-sept…**

— **Quoi ?! »**

 **Taiga se redressa vivement pour vérifier les dires de son homme et gémit en se laissant tomber à côté de lui et se cachant le visage dans ses mains.**

 ** _« Ah fuck_ …**

— **Tu veux pas manger avant ? »**

 **Taiga rigola et se tourna vers son homme pour l'embrasser avec gourmandise.**

 **.**

« Ça veut dire... Qu'on se voit pas beaucoup alors ?

— Il y a des périodes plus compliquées... Mais comme on vit ensemble on arrive à se voir tous les jours malgré tout.

— Pas assez...

— Ouais.

— Tu travailles demain ?

— Oui.

— A quelle heure ?

— Je suis de matin. Je commence à 6h et je finis à 14h.

— ... Sauf si tu es sur une intervention.

— C'est ça.

— Ok. »

Régulièrement, Daiki posait des baisers sur la nuque du pompier. Il faisait maintenant quelques centimètres de plus que lui alors il était juste à la bonne hauteur. Taiga était clairement plus large et puissant que lui. Il aimait le corps musculeux du pompier. Il caressait doucement son ventre devinant le dessin de ses muscles abdominaux sous son vêtement.

« C'est prêt on peut manger.

— Hm... Ok. »

A contre cœur, Daiki se détacha de lui. Et il se retourna pour... Et de nouveau un coup de poignard transperça sa poitrine...

« Euh... Tai...

— Ouais?

— Où sont les bols... »

Taiga devina le malaise de son homme, il lui indiqua où trouver ce qu'il cherchait ainsi que les baguettes, les couverts et les verres. Daiki reprit une béquille et entreprit de mettre la table.

« Dai... Je vais le faire.

— Nan. Je peux le faire. Faut que je commence à remarcher sur ma jambe de toute façon. »

Kagami n'insista pas et remplit les bols et ils s'installèrent autour de la table pour manger.

« Pourquoi tu as mis la table ici ?

— Hein ? »

Taiga lui indiqua la petite table de la salle à manger.

« Oh... Je sais pas. J'ai cru... Que... Enfin avant on mangeait toujours sur la table basse...

— Non... T'as raison ici aussi on mange qu'ici mais... Avec ta jambe ça aurait peut être été plus confortable.

— Hm... Ouais mais je préfère manger là c'est plus... Familier et... Intime. »

Le pompier sourit.

« Ouais pas de problèmes je comprends _love_. Et ça me va. »

Ils continuèrent à discuter du travail surtout, Daiki était curieux de ce dont il se doutait déjà, la pénibilité du métier de Taiga. Et puis de l'organisation de leur vie. Kagami avoua que c'était Aomine qui gérait toutes les questions administratives, c'était lui qui avait trouvé l'appartement, lui encore qui avait appelé toutes les agences et organisé toutes les visites... Taiga ne lui parla pas des disputes pour les fois où il avait dû le laisser visiter certains appartements seul.

Daiki tenait beaucoup à leur installation dans leur logement à eux, lui aussi évidemment mais le lieu l'importait peu tant qu'il vivait avec lui. Ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur ce point. Daiki voulait un appartement qui leur conviendrait à tous les deux, qu'ils auraient choisi ensemble quand Taiga était prêt à le laisser décider et s'adapter. Le policier avait des critères très précis de ce qu'il voulait dans son nouvel appartement. Le pompier lui avait beaucoup déménagé dans sa vie et ne s'attachait pas beaucoup au lieu. Ils avaient dû beaucoup en discuter pour accepter le point de vue de l'autre.

.

 **Kagami soupira.**

 **« Dai... Je suis désolé ok ? Je pouvais pas laisser les gars en plan... Et...**

— **Et moi ça te pose aucun problème de me laisser en plan ?**

— **Je t'ai prévenu...**

— **Ouais super. 'Désolé love. J'ai un empêchement, t'as qu'à le visiter seul. Tu me raconteras.'... Mais ça se raconte pas un appart' ! Ça se visite... Faut y aller pour voir si on s'y sent bien ou non ! Et pour quel empêchement ? Parce que tu te portes encore volontaire pour remplacer les absents ? Pourquoi faut que ce soit toujours toi hein ?! Et moi ? C'est dans notre couple que t'es absent bordel ! Je te demande juste... Un petit effort de juste venir faire les visites avec moi...**

— **Mais je t'ai dit que j'ai pas d'avis que je te fais confiance que je sais que tu feras le bon choix... L'appartement que tu veux sera parfait ! Les gars peuvent pas bosser si l'équipe est pas complète tu le sais !**

— **Et un couple peut pas marcher non plus s'il est pas complet.**

— **Tu peux pas faire ça...**

— **Faire quoi ?**

— **Me reprocher qu'on se voit pas... Tu veux que j'arrête mon boulot ? Toi non plus tu as pas des horaires faciles...**

— **Non... Je veux pas que t'arrête... Mais j'aimerai que des fois ton foutu professionnalisme tu le mettes au service de notre couple et pas uniquement du boulot ! »**

 **Daiki avait soupiré à son tour, en regardant le tigre tristement.**

 **« Tu me manques Tai... Je te vois à peine en ce moment et j'ai l'impression qu'on fait que s'engueuler. Et je compte même pas depuis quand on n'a pas baiser... Laisse tomber… Je vais prendre ma douche... »**

 **Le policier avait juste tourné les talons pour rejoindre la salle de bain, laissant Taiga qu'il avait pratiquement agressé à peine rentré** **seul dans le salon** **. Il s'en voulait, il savait qu'il avait été dur. Mais il était en colère et triste. Et ce qu'il avait dit n'était pas faux. Il ne mettait absolument pas en doute les sentiments de Kagami, mais il ne le voyait pas assez à son goût. Sans compter qu'il faisait un boulot dangereux et chaque retard du tigre l'** **angoissait** **. Taiga en avait conscience, ils en avaient déjà discuté et il connaissait les** **craintes** **du policier. Il se** **déshabilla** **rapidement et rejoignit la salle de bain lui aussi. Il se glissa dans la douche de Daiki. Le policier ne manifesta aucun mouvement de surprise. Il a** **vait bien espéré** **que Taiga se joigne à lui, qu'il avait compris s** **on** **besoin de lui.**

 _ **« I'm sorry love... I miss you too...**_

— **Vraiment? Prouve le… »**

 **La bouche de Taiga fureta dans son cou, ses mains vinrent caresser son ventre, son sexe tendu se plaqua contre ses fesses, Daiki se cambra un peu pour mieux sentir son érection.**

 **« _Fuck me Tai... »_**

 **Taiga caressait doucement le ventre de Daiki allongé à côté de lui dans leur lit. Il posa un baiser sur son épaule. Ils avaient fait l'amour. Deux fois. D'abord dans l'urgence sous la douche pour soulager leur besoin physique primaire et puis finalement avec douceur et tendresse dans leur lit pour se prouver leur amour.**

 **« Alors... Il était comment cet appartement ?**

— **Bof.**

— **C'était quoi le problème ?**

— **Pas assez de lumière et mal agencé.**

— **C'est vrai que tu adores t'allonger derrière la baie au soleil.**

— **_Yeah_... »**

 **Daiki tourna la tête pour regarder Taiga en caressant sa joue.**

 **« Et tu étais pas là... J'ai juste envie de partager ça avec toi... Cet appart... Il sera à nous... C'est un engagement pour l'avenir... Pour notre avenir... »**

 **Taiga regarda Daiki silencieusement. Il ne mettait pas du tout d'importance dans le lieu en lui-même mais il comprenait la symbolique que Daiki y voyait. Et il avait compris depuis longtemps maintenant comme son homme pouvait être très romantique. Il posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.**

 **« Ok... Je comprends. Et pour moi aussi cet engagement est important. C'est juste que... Le lieu en lui même pour moi est pas important... Je veux dire. Ce serait une cabane en bois perdue dans la montagne tant que c'est à nous...**

— **Ouais... Moi aussi en soi je m'en fous du lieu... Sauf que j'ai pas envie de le choisir seul. Je veux qu'on** **décide** **ensemble. Dis moi au moins, qu'est-ce qu'il te faudrait dans l'appartement pour qu'il te convienne ?**

— **Je sais pas Dai...**

— **Ok... Ok... Donc qu'est-ce que tu aimes dans cet appartement ? »**

 **Taiga réfléchit un peu.**

 **« Les baies au Sud parce que j'aime bien te voir t'allonger au soleil... Le balcon parce que j'aime bien qu'on puisse y déjeuner quand il fait beau... Ou pouvoir parfois prendre l'air... La douche ? Grande pour y être à deux. »**

 **Daiki s** **ourit avec excitation** **.**

 **« Ben tu vois... On avance. Et en plus bonne nouvelle... On est d'accord. Et t'as rien pour toi ?**

— **Pour moi ?**

— **Ouais un truc qui te serais utile à toi dans cet appartement...**

— **Hm... Je sais pas...**

— **Je peux faire une suggestion ?**

— **Vas-y dis moi.**

— **Une belle et grande cuisine moderne pour que tu puisses cuisiner autant que tu veux. »**

 **Un sourire étira les lèvres de Taiga et il s'avança pour embrasser celle de Daiki.**

 **« Ok... J'y avais pas pensé mais t'as raison. Je veux bien une belle et grande cuisine.**

— **Comment tu l'aimerais ?**

— **Ouverte pour que je puisse cuisiner et être avec toi quand tu es au salon. Des plans plus haut ce serait bien parce que je trouve que c** **eux-là** **sont un peu bas maintenant. Des grands plans... Ou un grand îlot qui séparerait la cuisine du reste de l'appartement. »**

 **Daiki sourit et se redressa pour s'asseoir en tailleur à côté de son homme et attrapa son téléphone.**

 **« Eh ben cool. T** **u vois que tu as des exigences** **! Est-ce que la taille de la salle à manger est importante ?**

— **C'est à dire ?**

— **Ben... Disons que ici c'est vraiment super grand... Et honnêtement on** **pourra** **pas s'** **acheter** **un truc aussi grand... Mais j'ai repéré un appart'... J'ai pas encore appelé je voulais t'en parler avant. Y'a une chambre qui est petite mais comme ce sera juste pour recevoir du monde...** **Je me dis que c** **'est pas très grave.** **La** **pièce principale et la cuisine sont un peu plus petite aussi,** **on aurait peu d'espace pour la salle à manger mais vu qu'on l'utilise quasi pas** **...** **Par contre** **y'a un grand balcon et des baies immenses et... Au sol des tatamis partout et... Attends je te montre des photos... »**

 **Taiga se** **releva** **pour regarder le téléphone de son homme par dessus son épaule, glissant son bras autour de sa taille et embrassant son cou. L'enthousiasme de Daiki** **était t** **rès** **communicatif** **et plaisant à entendre. Il aimait le voir comme ça.**

 **« Il est super bien situé et au quatrième et dernier étage d'un immeuble. Je te préviens... Il y a pas mal de travaux de rafraîchissement à faire et la cuisine est vétuste... Faudrait sûrement casser un mur... Il est un peu cher... Mais si on refait la cuisine et les peintures nous-mêmes... L'électricité a été refaite récemment, les fenêtres changées et la plomberie est bonne. Et il répond à tous nos critères ! »**

 **Taiga s'en fichait royalement, tout ce qu'il voyait c'était que Daiki avait eu un vrai coup de cœur et clairement les photos donnaient une bonne idée du lieu. Daiki lui expliqua ce qu'il imaginait dans l'appartement avec excitation.**

 **« Hm... On avait jamais parlé de faire des travaux par contre...**

— **Ouais... Ça t'embête ?**

— **Non pas vraiment.**

— **J'aime bien l'idée... L'appartement sera vraiment le notre après…**

— **Ok. Visitons-le. »**

.

« On a vraiment fait les travaux nous-mêmed ?

— Juste les peintures, un peu de carrelage et on a remis des tatamis dans notre chambre. Et la cuisine évidemment. On s'est bien éclaté à casser le mur. »

Daiki sourit un peu tristement en regardant l'emplacement où un mur existait auparavant. Puis il reporta son regard sur Taiga qui semblait perdu dans ses souvenirs.

 _ **.**_

 **Il faisait chaud. Les fenêtres étaient grandes ouvertes. Pieds nus, vieux _t-shirt_ et vieux _shorts_ , la bâche plastique qui protégeait le sol lui collait aux pieds. La musique jouait fort pour se donner du rythme. Il étalait avec soin la peinture blanche sur le mur. Il fredonnait sur la chanson. Il allait pour reprendre un peu de peinture quand les bras forts l'enlacèrent en le faisant sursauter.**

 **« Dai ?! Bordel ! Tu m'as fait peur !**

— **_T_ _adaima !_**

— **Pourquoi tu rentres aussi silencieusement ?! »**

 **Les lèvres de la panthère se posèrent dans son cou.**

 **« Arrête de grogner ! Et salue moi correctement !**

— _**Okaeri**_ **. Mais** **quand même… T** **u m'as fait f** **lipper** **.**

— **T'étais tellement concentré !** **C** **'était trop tentant ! »**

 **Kagami le fit taire d'un baiser que le policier prolongea tendrement** **mais** **rompit avant que son envie de lui soit trop forte.**

 **« J'vais me changer. J'viens t'aider. »**

 **Daiki s'eclipsa pour se mettre en tenu** **e** **lui aussi. Ils avaient signé les papiers pour l'appartement le lundi. Depuis, tous les soirs en rentrant du travail, ils y passaient au moins trois heures pour avancer le rafraîchissement de leur futur nid d'amour avant de rentrer exténués à l'appartement du tigre. Ils avaient hâte de pouvoir emménager. Ils avaient mis du temps à avouer à leurs amis leur nouvelle relation. Ils avaient donc fait la surprise en l'annonçant quelques mois plutôt et en restant évasif sur le point de départ réel de ce changement. Les plus sceptiques allaient tomber des nues quand ils leurs annonceraient leur emménagement dans cet appartement. Ce soir ils terminèrent avec fierté après une semaine de travail, la peinture du dernier mur. Il ne leur restait plus que l'installation de la nouvelle cuisine qui devait être livré** **e** **dans deux jours. Kagami se glissa dans le dos d'Aomine et** **vint** **grignoter sa nuque.**

 **« Bon travail… »**

 **Sa main, à laquelle il avait retiré son gant de travail, se faufila sous les vêtements de la panthère en le faisant frissonner.**

 **« Ça s'fête tu crois pas ?**

— **Ici ? Là ?**

— **Ouais… Depuis dimanche on a rien fait… »**

 **La panthère feula de contentement sous les a** **ttentions** **du tigre** **ciblées** **sur son ventre et dans son cou.**

 **« Tu penses à quoi ? »**

 **Kagami sourit mais ne répondit pas et contourna son homme pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il libéra leurs deux sexes de leur** **s** **vêtements, déjà presque totalement durs l'un comme l'autre et commença à les faire coulisser** **ensemble** **dans sa main. Aomine gémit d'extase. La deuxième main de Kagami vint lui caresser les fesses, cette fois la plainte qui s'échappa de sa gorge** **fut** **plus suppliante. Taiga sourit,** **devinant** **ce que son amant** **réclamait** **.**

 **« Dis moi 's'il te plaît'…**

— **Hm… Me torture pas… S'il te plaît… »**

 **Satisfait, Taiga vint caresser son intimité lui arrachant de nouveaux gémissements de plaisir. Une main d'Aomine se joignit à celle de Taiga sur leurs sexes alors que la seconde se glissa sur sa nuque pour l'embrasser. Ils se masturbèrent ainsi tendrement, s'embrassant sans reprendre leur souffle, les doigts de Kagami fouillaient l'intimité de la panthère suivant le rythme de va-et-vient de leurs mains jointes. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour jouir après cette petite semaine d'abstinence. Ils échangèrent un sourire haletant, s'embrassèrent et Aomine mordilla la lèvre de Taiga.**

 **« J'en veux encore.**

— **Je sais. »**

 **Taiga lui sourit avec amusement et souffla pour conclure.**

 **« Moi aussi. »**

 **.**

Daiki tira Taiga de ses souvenirs qui lui faisaient douloureusement défaut.

« Ça je veux bien te croire. »

Il se repencha sur son bol et resta silencieux en le finissant. Taiga l'observait. Quand il s'en rendit compte il vit des rougeurs apparaître sur les joues du pompier. Il sourit de voir son petit ami aussi timide. La situation était déstabilisante pour tous les deux. Il constata que le bol de Taiga était vide.

« Tu as fini ? Tu te resserres pas ?

— Non ça va.

— Des problèmes d'appétit ?

— Ouais… Ces temps-ci un peu…

— Ça te ressemble pas.

— Je sais… »

Le pompier se leva, il n'était pas nécessaire d'épiloguer. Il débarrassa la table. Daiki s'allongea au sol. Il avait mal à sa jambe et il était épuisé. Taiga le laissa en silence le temps de ranger et faire un peu la vaisselle puis il revient auprès de lui. Daiki s'était endormi. Il glissa une main dans les cheveux de la panthère.

« Dai… Tu devrais dormir au lit.

— Hm… J'veux rester avec toi. »

Taiga sourit.

« J'vais me coucher aussi de toute façon… Je me lève tôt. Faut juste que je prenne ma douche avant… Tu veux te laver ?

— Trop fatigué…

— Ok. Je t'aide à rejoindre le lit ok.

— Tu dors avec moi… Après ta douche ?

— _Of course love…_

— Alors d'accord. »

Le policier accepta d'ouvrir les yeux pour rejoindre la chambre.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Daiki s'était réveillé seul dans le lit. Il lui avait fallu quelques minutes pour comprendre où il se trouvait. Il était rentré chez lui. Dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Taiga son petit ami. Il resta un long moment allongé à fixer le plafond, se laissant le temps d'analyser ces nouvelles informations. Il était un peu déçu. Il était tôt et Taiga ne rentrait pas avant le milieu d'après-midi. Il se languissait déjà de lui. Il s'était couché avant lui la veille et n'avait pas réussi à lutter contre le sommeil pour attendre qu'il sorte de la douche avant de s'endormir.

Il se leva parce qu'il devait impérativement aller aux toilettes. Il attrapa une béquille et rejoignit le sanitaire en boitillant. Une fois soulagé, en caleçon et _t-shirt_ il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il se gratta la tête et grimaça. Il aurait bien besoin d'une douche. Mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se laver sans l'aide de Taiga. Il soupira, honnêtement c'était un peu gênant. Même si c'était Taiga. Non surtout parce que c'était lui en fait. Pas qu'il soit pudique face à lui et le tigre l'avait vu des tas de fois nu même avant de sortir ensemble. Juste qu'il n'avait pas envie de se montrer si vulnérable. Bien-sûr il n'avait rien à cacher à son homme. Il l'avait vu dans des situations pires que celles-là, quand il n'était pas fragile physiquement mais psychologiquement, dans des moments dont il n'était vraiment pas fiers et ce bien avant de sortir ensemble.

 **.**

 **« Dai… »**

 **Daiki sursauta en entendant la voix de Taiga derrière lui. Il était venu se réfugier chez lui sans même vraiment réaliser. C'était le seul endroit auquel il avait pensé.**

 **« Hey…** **ça va? »**

 **I** **l n'avait même pas la force de lui répondre. Recroquevill** **é** **dans le canapé de son ami toute lumière éteinte, il se contenta de hocher la tête négativement. Toute la journée avait été compliquée. Depuis le matin où il s'était levé et où il n'avait pas eu envie de sortir du lit. Satsuki était venue le chercher et c'était uniquement dû à son intervention qu'il avait fini en cours. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas retourné passer une nuit chez** **ses parents** **et ça l'avait juste d** **émonté.** **Ils** **semblai** **en** **t incapable** **s** **de le comprendre** **et il avait encore passé la soirée à s'engueuler** **avec son père** **. Il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre** **ses** **reproches.** **Ses parents** **n'avai** **en** **t jamais compris par quoi il était passé. Il n'était que dans une perpétuelle crise d'adolescence d'après** **eux** **.** **Ils** **ne savai** **en** **t pas jusqu'où il avait failli all** **er** **. Sans Satsuki, sans Kagami il ne sait pas où il serait aujourd'hui.**

 **Kagami posa une main sur son épaule et s'assit à côté de lui. Suffisamment près pour qu'il n'ait qu'un geste à faire pour venir contre lui, suffisamment loin pour qu'il n'ait pas l'impression qu'on envahissait son espace vital si précieux. Taiga remonta une jambe sur le canapé et posa son menton sur son genou.**

 **« Je suis désolé pour hier soir… »**

 **Hier soir, il n'avait pas pu venir. Taiga avait un invité, son mec. Ça n'arrivait jamais, c'était la première fois que Taiga ramenait un mec chez lui à sa connaissance. Ça l'avait blessé de se voir congédié. Sur le moment, il s'était senti trahi. Mais Taiga était chez lui, il le squattait pratiquement tous les jours. Il s'était calmé en arrivant chez lui, son ami n'était pas en faute.**

 **Non. C'était juste pas le bon jour, mais personne n'aurait pu prévoir pas même lui. Son père avait trop bu. Il était rentré au mauvais moment alors qu'il venait de se faire engueuler par son nouveau patron et qu'il était en pleine dispute avec sa mère. Alors il avait reporté sa hargne contre lui et l'avait accusé de tous ses malheurs comme d'habitude. Il avait encore du mal parfois à ne pas se sentir coupable. Et ces derniers temps, il les voyait très peu et se sentait mieux. Mais hier soir, il ne s'était pas préparé à ça et les mots avaient fait mal.**

 **« …**

— **Tu peux venir quand tu veux Dai ok? »**

 **Daiki avait tourné la tête,** **le regard éteint,** **vers son ami.**

 **« … Pas hier soir.**

— **Ça se reproduira pas.**

— **Si… Et t'es chez toi… C'est normal que tu ramènes ton copain ici. Ça fait longtemps qu't'es avec lui ?**

— **Donne ta main.**

— **Quoi ?**

— **Tends ta main. »**

 **Il avait desserré ses bras qui entouraient ses jambes pour tendre une main molle. Taiga avait posé une clé dans sa main.**

 **« Tu peux venir quand tu veux. Même si je suis pas là…**

— **Oh… Mais c'est pas fun si tu es pas là. Qui va me faire à bouffer? »**

 **Sa voix était toujours morne, mais une lueur d'intérêt avait ravivé son regard.**

 **« Aho ! Tu pousses un peu là! »**

 **Taiga avait hoché la tête et soupiré en gromelant.**

 **« Tu sais qu'il y a toujours à bouffer dans le frigo ou le congel'.**

— **Merci… Mais je peux pas Tai…**

— **Tu peux… Même en pleine nuit… Quand tu veux ok ?**

— **Pourquoi tu fais ça ?**

— **Parce que t'es mon pote ? Je m'inquiète pour toi… Et Momoi aussi.**

— **Ah… J'aurai dû m'en douter… Vous traficotez de plus en plus dans mon dos vous deux…**

— **ça nous rassurera tous les deux que tu puisses venir… Même si je suis pas là.**

— **Quoi ?! Tu vas t'installer avec ton mec ?**

— **Huh ?! Non ! J'ai pas de mec d'abord !**

— **Et le gars d'hier ?**

— …

— **Non mais plus sérieusement Taiga…**

— **D'une… Je ramène jamais de mec ici. Ici c'est chez mon père et… Bref. Hier soir c'était… particulier. Et généralement, je rentre toujours… Mais aux prochaines vacances je vais à L.A. voir mon père… Deux semaines. »**

 **Daiki avait serré son poing sur la clé. Deux semaines. C'était long. Il avait légèrement bougé pour venir coller son épaule à Taiga.**

 **« Thanks Tai…**

— **De rien. »**

 **Deux semaines. Ce serait long. Même en pouvant squatter ici, comment il allait passer ses soirées et ses week-ends tout seul ? Avec qui il allait pouvoir jouer au basket ?**

 **.**

Oui Kagami l'avait vu dans des situations bien plus humiliantes. Pourtant, là, aujourd'hui il était gêné à l'idée de laisser Taiga l'aider à se laver. Non en fait, ce n'était pas tant qu'il doive l'aider ou qu'il soit faible face à lui. C'était juste le _timing_ qui le gênait. Ils étaient amants et inévitablement l'idée de se montrer nu face à lui prenait une toute autre signification. Surtout pour lui, ils étaient ensemble depuis trois ans, ils avaient forcément progressé physiquement aussi dans leur relation ça lui semblait évident, mais il n'en avait aucun souvenir et c'était déroutant.

Il bailla. Il trouverait une solution pour se laver plus tard. Taiga lui avait laissé un mot et de quoi manger. Il s'installa pour se sustenter parce qu'il était effectivement affamé. Il observait l'appartement. Il se sentait plus calme que la veille. Ses souvenirs n'étaient pas revenus mais la nuit lui avait fait du bien, sûrement la présence de Kagami à côté de lui. Il s'était réveillé dans la nuit et avait pu se rassurer en constatant que Taiga était bien là, ça l'avait tranquillisé et il s'était rendormi dans la seconde après être revenu se coller à lui.

Il était plus serein car reposé, et puis décidément l'appartement lui plaisait. Il s'y sentait bien. Sur son mot, Taiga lui demandait de rappeler l'hôpital, mais pour l'instant il n'en avait pas la force. Il voulait juste passer cette journée à larver et découvrir sa vie peut-être retrouver des souvenirs. Le seul qu'il voulait contacter en dehors du pompier c'était Sakurai. Il lui avait donné son ancien téléphone trois jours plus tôt et attendait fébrilement de ses nouvelles. D'ailleurs, il lui envoya un message pour savoir où il en était de sa demande.

Il fouilla un peu les lieux et trouva des albums photos. Il en prit un et s'installa devant la baie au soleil pour le feuilleter, mais il se rendit compte qu'il était beaucoup trop vieux. Il se releva et les sortit un par un. Jusqu'à ce qui lui semblait être le plus récent, c'était un livre photo, du genre qu'on fait après un voyage. La couverture affichait une photo d'Hollywood. Il l'ouvrit pour tomber sur une seconde photographie de Kagami et lui qui donnait un peu le ton. Ils étaient clairement en couple sur cette photo vu comme il enlaçait le tigre. Il hésita à l'ouvrir, parce que rien que cette image le rendait mélancolique. Et voir ces photos comme si c'était la vie de quelqu'un d'autre sans qu'elle ne lui évoque rien, c'était douloureux et angoissant. Il le reposa alors sans aller plus loin. La photo était belle, ils avaient l'air heureux. Ses yeux dérivèrent sur le titre « U.S.A, octobre 2013. », alors c'était les débuts de leur couple. Il soupira et retint difficilement des larmes. Il pesta seul dans le silence du salon et se décida à se lever pour justement briser ce silence avec un peu de musique.

Il se sentait nerveux et avait presque le trac de feuilleter le livre. Il voulait avancer et se rappeler. Mais il avait cette peur qui s'accrochait que ça ne revienne pas et de voir ces souvenirs comme s'ils étaient ceux d'un autre. Il regarda les disques et choisit un album dont la pochette l'inspira étrangement, « _Sempiternal_ » de _Bring Me the Horizon_. L'entrelacement des cercles lui évoquait son impression de tourner en rond de faire du sur place d'être coincé dans son propre labyrinthe monotone et infini. Oui définitivement, ce dessin l'inspirait. Il se souvenait avoir découvert le groupe récemment. Enfin… « récemment » dans l'état actuel de ses souvenirs, dans les lesquels d'ailleurs, il n'avait même pas encore acheté l'album. Il sortit la galette de la boîte et l'inséra dans la platine CD. Il avait pu constaté que Taiga et lui s'étaient offert une belle installation home cinema avec un ampli et des enceintes de qualité, il avait hâte d'en écouter le son. Il observa la pochette et siffla doucement.

« Tout droit venu des _States_ hein ?! Classe… »

Il lança le disque et s'installa de nouveau par terre derrière la baie par laquelle le soleil inondait la pièce. Il s'allongea et se laissa bercer par la musique. Kagami n'avait aucun CD la première fois qu'il était venu chez lui. Et en regardant un peu ce qu'il y avait dans l'étagère, Aomine en reconnut un grand nombre, ils lui appartenaient sûrement tous. Aomine aimait écouter les albums à l'ancienne, connaître par cœur l'enchaînement des chansons au point de pouvoir chanter les premières notes de la chanson suivante dès que l'une s'arrête. Il se faisait des _playlists_ mais même sur ses applications de _streaming_ musical préférées il aimait écouter les albums en entier, dans l'ordre et à répétition.

Il se laissa bercer par la musique. Il avait oublié comme les chansons de cette album faisaient beaucoup écho en lui. Il soupira et se décida à prendre l'album pour l'ouvrir de nouveau. Il était nerveux. Il espérait que ça lui rappellerait quelque chose et à la fois, il avait tellement peur d'être déçu. Il tourna doucement les pages. Et il se sentit à la fois soulagé et déçu. Déçu parce que cet album ne ravivait absolument pas sa mémoire, mais soulagé parce que excepté la photo du début les autres n'étaient que des photos de lieux et de paysages, un simple carnet de voyage. Ils avaient visiblement fait un petit _road trip_ aux _États-Unis_ et avaient visité des lieux vraiment magnifiques. A défaut, de ramener sa mémoire, ces images apaisantes lui apportèrent un peu de sérénité.

Finalement, il rouvrit la page qui affichait la photo où il tenait Kagami dans ses bras. Même s'il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il aimait cette photo. Ils avaient l'air vraiment heureux et amoureux. Et malgré la défaillance de ses souvenirs, il était rassuré de savoir que leur bonheur était réel. Il l'aimait tellement.

Il se rallongea, la tête devant la fenêtre regardant le ciel à travers la vitre et écoutant juste la musique qui jouait. Il sursauta et se tendit quand un flash lui traversa l'esprit. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Il se rappela d'un moment de leur voyage. Il se força à laisser le souvenir venir à lui sans essayer de le retenir. Il avait peur qu'il s'efface comme un rêve trop volatile. Mais non, le souvenir était bien là, bien vif et réel.

 **.**

 **« Qu'est-ce que t'écoutes Dai? »**

 **Taiga avait doucement soulevé l'un de ses écouteurs et lui cachait maintenant la vue du ciel magnifiquement bleue de L.A. Demain ils** **prenaient l'avion pour retourner** **à Tokyo et il se sentait un peu nostalgique à l'idée de rentrer. Il était allongé dans le lit de Taiga calé sous la fenêtre de sa chambre et il contemplait ce qu'il pouvait du dehors, soit uniquement cette immensité bleue sans tâche. Il sourit à… son petit ami. Bon petit ami depuis seulement dix jours, mais petit ami quand même et ça le rendait vraiment heureux. Il aurait juste aimé profité de ce mois de congés, de ce** _ **road trip**_ **en étant plus que des amis dès le début. Mais évidemment il n'avait pas eu les couilles de le faire plus tôt, d'ailleurs il n'avait jamais envisagé le faire ici… C'était un peu sorti tout seul. Mais d'un autre côté il n'en pouvait plus de garder ses sentiments secrets, surtout qu'il était sûr à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcents qu'ils étaient partagés.**

 **«** **Bring Me the Horizon** **. J'aime bien l** **e nouvel** **album. »**

 **Il retira son casque qui jouait encore «** _ **Can you feel my heart**_ **» et tira sur le** _ **t-shirt**_ **de Kagami pour qu'il se penche plus sur lui et vienne l'embrasser. Et doucement il l'attira dans le lit à côté de lui pour qu'il profite lui aussi du moment de quiétude et malgré la qualité du son médiocre, il retira les écouteurs pour laisser son téléphone diffuser la musique entre eux. Il se tourna pour faire face à Taiga.** **D** **oucement, il revint l'embrasser. Dès qu'il l'embrassait une douce chaleur se diffusait dans tout son corps. Il adorait p** **resser** **ses lèvres** **contre les siennes** **à tel point que d** **epuis dix jours, il passait une grande partie de son temps à cette activité.**

 **.**

Daiki versa une larme. Avec ce souvenir, d'autres avaient refait surface dont la totalité du _road trip_ incluant sa déclaration et le retour à l'hôtel où ils s'étaient longuement embrassés et caressés intimement. Les dix jours suivants avaient été du même acabit, beaucoup de baisers et de caresses et de découvertes de l'autre. Il se plongea dans ses souvenirs, en savourant chaque moment. Puis il se leva pour fouiller la cuisine et il mit la main sur les verres qu'il avait piqués au bar en rigolant.

Son regard dériva jusqu'à l'horloge. Il se décida à rejoindre la salle de bain, laissant les verres sur le plan, il voulait se laver un peu avant le retour de son petit ami. La salle de bain était équipée à la japonaise, il parvint donc à se laver ignorant la douleur dans sa jambe qui apparaissait par moment, la position n'étant pas toujours adéquate. Il abandonna l'idée de se laver les cheveux et sortit nu, à peine séché, pour rejoindre la chambre où trouver de quoi s'habiller. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit ses vêtements à lui, mais peu importait. Il faisait à peu près la même taille que Kagami et ils se prêtaient leurs fringues depuis longtemps.

Il retourna au salon et changea l'album qui avait terminé de jouer. Il était quatorze heures passé. Il n'avait pas reçu de message de Taiga. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il lui fallait pour rentrer. Alors, il commença à attendre et tourner en rond en gardant son téléphone près de lui. Et cette attente angoissée, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la ressentait. Quand la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit à quatorze heures quarante-deux, il soupira de soulagement et ce fût comme si tout son corps se détendait doucement. Il était toujours allongé derrière les baies vitrés profitant de la chaleur du soleil. Il ferma les yeux et écouta les bruits émis par Kagami derrière la musique. Ses clés qui firent tinter le vide-poche quand il les y posa, le bruit étouffé d'un sac un peu lourd qu'il posa sur le carrelage, le léger grincement du meuble à chaussures quand il l'ouvrit pour y ranger les siennes, le froissement du vêtement qu'il accrocha au porte-manteau, ses pas qui rejoignaient le salon. Et finalement sa voix qui résonna dans la pièce.

« J'suis rentré. »

Un rire suivit ses mots. Un rire qui lui donnait de foutus frissons et le remuait totalement.

« J'vois qu'tu reprends tes vieilles habitudes… Daikineko.

— Hm… Cet appart' est parfait. On a bien choisi. »

Il tendit sa main pour lui demander de le rejoindre. Taiga s'avança jusqu'à lui et s'assit à ses côtés. Il se redressa un peu et tira sur sa nuque pour quémander un baiser. Taiga s'exécuta ravi, bien qu'un peu surpris.

« Tu as passé une bonne matinée _love_?

— Hm… Tu m'as manqué.

— Ouais… Tu m'as manqué aussi. »

La main de Taiga caressant sa joue était chaude, il embrassa sa paume.

« Mais… On a un truc à fêter. Tu vas nous servir des bières s'teplaît ?

— Ah vraiment ? Et quoi donc ?

— Hm… Je te le dirais quand tu reviendras les mains pleines. »

Taiga rit encore et dieu qu'il aimait cette musique. Il se détacha de lui pour le laisser se lever et le regarda rejoindre la cuisine et se figer.

« Dai ?

— Hm ?

— Tu… Te souviens ?

— Pas tout… Mais le _road trip_ ouais… Le début de… Nous. »

Il avait le cœur battant en prononçant ce « nous » comme s'il avait encore plus de valeur qu'avant maintenant qu'il se souvenait comment tout avait démarré, de cette douceur, du bonheur que c'était d'être amoureux de Taiga. Son homme ne bougeait pas alors, il se redressa complètement pour s'asseoir.

« Taiga ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Mais il eut l'impression de le voir trembler légèrement. Il se remit debout et rejoignit Taiga en boitant légèrement. Il devina à sa posture l'émotion qui l'étreignait, et qu'il versait des larmes de soulagement. Il glissa ses bras autour de sa taille et pressa ses lèvres sur sa nuque. Taiga vint serrer sa main dans la sienne. Il sourit et souffla.

« Je t'aime Taiga. Je t'aime tellement. Tu vas pas pouvoir te débarrasser de moi comme ça.

— _Fuck_ … T'as pas intérêt à m'lâcher Dai… »

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa main, sa voix trembla un peu, Taiga était définitivement ému et il n'en avait pas été souvent témoin. Alors il apprécia cette réaction à sa juste valeur et le serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

« Je sais… J'suis désolé Tai... »

Brusquement Taiga se retourna entre ses bras et vint glisser une main ferme, un peu rude sur sa nuque pour l'attirer dans un baiser désespéré auquel il répondit avec la même passion. Quand il s'écarta haletant, Daiki constata qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Taiga avait pleuré. Il essuya doucement ses larmes. Et le serra contre lui.

Daiki se sentait un peu plus, confiant. Il s'était enfin rappelé un peu de leur relation, même si ce n'était que le début. Il avançait et c'était rassurant. Et puis, il était avec Taiga. Et il donnerait tout pour simplement pouvoir rester près de lui. Il ne comprenait même pas comment il avait pu mettre autant de temps à réaliser ses sentiments.

Ils restèrent encore un long moment enlacés jusqu'à ce que Daiki décrète qu'il avait faim. Et qu'il était temps que Taiga se mette à cuisiner.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Cette soirée avait été plus douce que la précédente. Ils avaient retrouvé l'espoir et un peu de confiance. Daiki allait se souvenir, il fallait juste encore un peu de temps mais ça viendrait. Ils étaient impatients. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient d'autre choix que d'attendre.

Il mangeait et comme un silence léger s'installa, Daiki se permit de poser une question qui le travaillait depuis un moment.

« Trois ans... Je suppose qu'on a couché ensemble… »

Dans sa tête cette question était récurrente ces derniers jours, à la fois parce qu'il en avait envie et qu'il ne s'imaginait pas du tout être en couple avec Taiga si longtemps sans sexe. Ça lui semblait inenvisageable, il fantasmait beaucoup trop sur son petit ami et il le savait actif sexuellement. S'il était prêt aujourd'hui, il l'avait sûrement été à un moment durant ces trois dernières années.

Taiga avait arrêté de manger et regardait Daiki un peu confus. Le policier releva les yeux aussi sur lui.

« C'est pas vraiment une question Tai… Je me connais… J'peux pas être en couple avec quelqu'un sans sexe…

— Ouais… On a couché ensemble. »

Daiki scrutait le pompier pour essayer de deviner plus, mais à part un certain malaise il n'obtint pas les réponses qu'il attendait. Alors il se pencha pour embrasser son cou, ses mains glissèrent sur le torse et le ventre du tigre, le touchant sensuellement jusqu'à se poser sur son entrejambe. Sans surprise, mais avec beaucoup de satisfaction, Daiki constata une belle érection. Alors il reprit, avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation.

« Je suis dessus ou dessous d'habitude ? »

Kagami sentit l'hésitation dans la voix de son petit ami. Son cœur palpitait trop vite dans sa poitrine envoyant des flots de sang dans son érection qui jubilait de sentir la main d'Aomine la caresser. Il avait furieusement envie de le prendre là sans attendre sur les tatamis comme il l'avait déjà fait des tas de fois. Sauf que le Daiki qui lui faisait face présentement, comme s'il venait d'un univers parallèle était vierge, avec un homme en tout cas. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

« Il n'y a pas de d'habitude Dai... C'est juste… Ce que tu as envie…

— Je me souviens pas… Comment j'pourrais avoir envie plus d'un truc que l'autre… Et pourquoi tu veux pas me répondre ?

— Parce que… Tu te souviens pas justement. Je veux pas que tu fasses quoique ce soit par obligation… Tu avais fait des choix… Mais ce ne sont peut-être plus tes choix d'aujourd'hui.

— Pourquoi tu veux pas me dire que j'étais dessous ? »

Daiki s'énerva un peu que son homme ne lui donne pas de réponse claire. Il avait envie de savoir, même si en vrai oui, ça lui faisait un peu peur. Bizarrement, aussi bien dans un sens que dans l'autre. Pourtant ce soir il a envie de sexe. Il a envie de voir Taiga nu, de le toucher, de l'embrasser.

Le pompier perdit aussi son sang froid sûrement parce qu'en disant ces derniers mots, Daiki avait pressé un peu plus sa main sur son érection et qu'il ruminait aussi une partie de ces pensées depuis quelques temps déjà.

« Mais tu crois que c'est facile pour moi aussi ?! Dessus dessous… Mais putain qu'est ce qu'on s'en branle là ?! Évidemment que si on l'a fait dans un sens ou l'autre on l'a pas fait dès le premier jour ! Tu t'en souviens que je suis dessus putain ! J'te l'ai déjà dit ! Et je sais que tu es au courant… C'est facile ni pour toi ni pour moi… Mais quand je t'ai embrassé pour la première fois… Mes vraies inquiétudes étaient pas de savoir si un jour j'arriverai à te baiser ou si je te laisserai me la mettre… Mais surtout si juste tu débanderais pas en réalisant que je suis vraiment un putain de mec quand j'suis à poils ! »

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait haussé le ton devant le visage surpris d'Aomine.

« Ouah… C'est rare de te voir t'énerver comme ça... »

Il eut soudain peur que Aomine se braque. Mais celui-ci sourit.

« Tu crois vraiment… Que ça pourrait arriver ? »

Daiki se rapprocha du pompier. Et il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« … Alors que… Je fantasme sur toi depuis déjà plusieurs semaines seul dans mon lit d'hôpital ? »

Sa bouche glissa jusqu'à son cou dont il suça légèrement la peau.

« Alors que je t'ai déjà vu nu… Des milliers de fois… Et que penser à toi... »

Il glissa sa main sur celle de Taiga et vint cette fois doucement la poser contre sa propre érection.

« Ça m'fait ça… »

Daiki prit le bas du t-shirt de Taiga et le souleva pour le lui retirer et admirer son torse bien taillé, laissant ses mains glisser sur ses muscles saillants.

« Taiga… T'es magnifique... »

Il pressa un peu plus la main de Kagami sur son sexe pour lui prouver que son érection était toujours bien présente. Il se pencha pour embrasser son torse.

« Et j'me souviens… De nos premières fois… »

Il dégrafa le pantalon de Kagami et le poussa pour l'allonger sur les tatamis et libérer son sexe.

« T'as raison… Si tu veux pas m'dire on peut au moins… Se contenter de ça. »

Il sortit sa propre érection de son pantalon aussi et vint s'allonger sur Kagami, prenant leurs deux sexes dans sa main il commença à les masturber en dévorant ses lèvres. Taiga ne lutta pas. Il gémit et enroula ses bras autour de lui. Il dévora ses lèvres et l'accompagna dans ses caresses.

Ils se firent jouir ensemble, libérant un peu de leur frustration et de la tension de leur journée, renouant ainsi avec une intimité perdue et qu'ils doivent ré-apprivoiser.


End file.
